King of Games in the City of Death!
by jboy44
Summary: In the middle of the ceremonial battle the gods decide Yugi is need somewhere else. Sent to a strange world were the sun and the moon have faces, with all seven Millennium Items, sealed inside of his soul. He's been given new quest to help protect this world form an old enemy of his, long side this' worlds brave Meister and weapons. AU
1. Arrival in a new world part one

In the middle of the final duel between Yugi and Atem.

Both player's fields were empty both only had 500 life points left.

Around them their friends Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Mai, the Ishtar siblings Rebecca, and Bakura were gathered to watch.

As soon as Yugi drew the top card of his deck to begin his turn he looked at it was queen's knight enough to end the duel he would win, but before he could play it the tablet that held the millennium ideas glow brought opening up a vortex that began to suck in.

Everyone grabbed on to something, But Yugi was pulled in too fast and couldn't grab anything.

Atem reached out and grabbed Yugi see the card in his hand. "you would have won!" the pharaoh tried his hardest to hold on to Yugi. But one hand was holding on to the tomb and only one hand wash holding on to Yugi.

Yugi let go of the card and grabbed on to the pharaoh's hand "what's going on?"

Marik who was in the air not being sucked thanks to his grip on the tomb wall. "well when together it's possible for the items to gain some level of self-awareness, so I would have to say they figured out they would be going to the afterlife with the pharaoh, and don't want to go. That or they see a bigger threat somewhere else and want someone to go face it not caring who goes.

Odion then spoke up, "If it's the latter then it will close when someone falls in." Odion's grip then slipped making him grab on to Marik's leg. "Either way it won't end well for whoever gets suck in side!"

Joey was holding on to a statue and his little sister, "why can't anyone in this group play a card game without magic popping up and making things weird life and death hanging in the balance?"

Yugi's grip on the pharaoh was slipping as he said. "guys I'm scared here!"

The pharaoh tried to hold on to Yugi! "Yugi hold on just a little longer without wielder the items have limited power! It will end soon!"

Yugi's grip continued to sleep. "I don't think I can hold on much longer!" at that moment Yugi's grip failed making everyone scream Yugi's name as he was sucked into the vortex.

Once Yugi was in the Vortex shut down revealing the millennium items were gone.

Rebecca fell down and cried, 'YUGI!"

Seto was panting as he put a hand over his heart and said, "Ok let's say I believe in magic how do we get the shorter Yugi back?"

The pharaoh was shaking, "we hope me and the tomb keepers can pull together a working spell without one of the items to find out where the vortex send him."

Meanwhile Yugi was floating in a black void with the seven items around him, he was covered in a bubble that had eyes and his hair. "where am I?"

Slifer the sky dragon then flew over him, "Just the puzzle solver we want."

Yugi blinked "we?"

Obelisk and Ra then flow over and said, "we the three Egyptian gods."

Slifer then looked to Yugi, "Now Allow us to explain. As you know when shadow magic was unleashed we the best the shadow realm and the duel monsters spirit world came to be."

Yugi nodded, "Yes the shadow realm for banishing evil or as the villains use it to imprison their victims, the duel monster spirit world monsters to live in when not battling."

Ra then spoke. "Yes but what you don't know when the magic was locked away into the items it put a lot of pressure on both the duel monster spirit world and the shadow realm making small parts of them brake off and form into another world. Were magic is an everyday thing filled with witches and true monsters that eat souls."

Yugi paled at the soul eating part, "and your telling me this why?"

Obelisk then spoke up "because it was a world hidden and unknown to all but us for the longest time, till something found it. Something locked into the shadow realm so long it lost form and became a nameless shadow found it. It used it's connect to the shadow realm to brake free and enter it."

Slifer then said, "We can't tell who or what it was before it lost form but it's there regaining strength we fear it may be one of the worst things you ever faced. Now summoning let along duel monsters isn't a thing in this other world. So they would be at a disadvantage when it comes to handling this thing."

Ra then said, "and as they just handle an insane evil god we figured we better help them out then we took notice of the final duel between you and the pharaoh when we were summoned. We took note of the split. We want both of you but with the split we could only have one."

Slifer then finished with, "so once we were all beaten we order the items to open up the portal to pull one of you in. we're very happy it was you Yugi."

Yugi pointed to himself, "why me? Won't the pharaoh had been the better man for the job?"

Obelisk then spoke up, "while the pharaoh has more experience then you. He had given into madness and rage once before, when your soul was taken by the seal."

Ra then spoke up and said, "Now the call of Madness and Rage are stronger in this world to the point where it has become a corrupting power boosting magic that turns one insane and into a true soul eating monster. We the pull of madness being stronger and madness it's self being stronger we didn't want to risk it. "

Slifer then said, "In short Yugi your soul is purer. Giving you an edge in this world."

Yugi then cried as he said, "what about my friends? My family? How can you take then from me?"

Ra laughed, "we have that figured out, thanks to how different the world is the items will gain new powers. Making them stronger, so strong all seven would be able to travel to and from this world to your world and back.'

Obelisk then spoke up, "But as power corrupts, and if you had all seven some would be stolen, so we are fixing this by using the items into your soul!"

Yugi's eyes widen as the seven items turned into energy and went inside of his body the puzzle then reformed around his neck." "what the?!" Yugi felt himself up.

Slifer then said, "the puzzle will allow you to summon out monsters into the real world and make spells and traps real, but you won't be able to control level five or higher normal ritual or effect monsters, but a loop whole will allow you to control fusions made from level four or lower monsters. The other items will unlock when you need their power to protect keeping your soul form being corrupted by them."

Ra then finished with, "you will be able to summon the items you have unlocked out with a thought then make them return to your soul with a thought so if they are ever taken from you, you may recall them to your soul. Think of it as anit-thief protection.'

Obelisk then said, "and time will move differently your world and the new world we're sending you so don't' worry about that. Once more we are sorry for this."

Slifer then spoke up, "Now once more we are sorry we had to do this and with the items being part of you your soul it's self has gained a link to both the shadow realm and the Duel monster spirit world, it may cause you some trouble. Also when you get to this world you will meet my son, lord death I gave him my power over death when he grew up. Tell him I say hi."

Yugi nodded and the gods vanished and he was found in another spinning vortex and the bubble he was in shrunk and went inside of his body.

Meanwhile in another world.

Lord death was in the death room with spirit when he saw a portal open up scaring spirit.

Lord death, "A whole in space time, I haven't seen one of those sense said good bye to my dad before I left home to strike it out for myself as a man."

Spirit looked at lord death, "you have a dad?"

Form the portal came a past out Yugi muto duel disk on his arm moaning in pain, as the portal closed.

Lord death looked away and called out, "Stein! We have a passed out boy from another world in here! Get the medics, and keep it quiet."

A few hours later Yugi was soon put in a hospital bed while lord death looked through the cards he had he pulled out Slifer the sky dragon card and said, "this boy has a picture of my dad. How does he know him?"

Spirit looked at the card and said, "your dad is a dragon?"

Stein then walked in holding the duel disk, "I looked at this thing it makes perfect 3d holograms out of thin air."

Lord death then took the thing, "Wait I think I know what it's for but let's wait for our guest to wake up before we make any guesses."

Yugi then sat up open his eyes and screamed when he saw stein falling out of the bed. "there is a bold in your head!"

Stein turned it and said, "I know I put it there!"

Yugi paled.

Lord death the pushed Stein out, "thank you Stein we won't be needing you anytime soon and you're giving the boy a heart attack."

Lord death then closed the door on Stein and turned to Yugi, "Now I'm lord death why do you have a picture of my father?"

Yugi blinked and stood up, "so your slifer's son, I'm Yugi nice to meet you."

Lord death rubbed his chin and said, "you know my dad I feel like this will be a long story I'll come back with some tea for us to drink and talk things over with." Lord death then handed Yugi his cards back, "here are your cards back I'll be right back."

A few hours later.

Yugi was still in the death room talking to spirit and Lord death with his duel disk on he put summoned skull on it making the hologram of the monster appear, "and that's how it works and why I'm here."

The image of the monster made spirit scream.

Lord death then put his hand through the skull, "the once might shadow games turned into a game for children were nothing is on the line. Well that's change for you. Well Mr. Muto you said you were able to use the items to summon real monsters can you show us."

Yugi then pulled out feral imp and was slightly unsure of how to do it so he put the card on his puzzle and said. 'I summon Feral imp!"

The card then glowed as it turned into the real monster who roared at Spirit making the death scythe faint.

Lord death then petted the imp's head making it purr like a kitten. "Yes that's shadow magic. It's late, you seem like a good guy and the fact you know my dad only proves that, as if you know him and were evil you won't be standing. So how about we talk about this on the way to my house, but be warned my son has OCD over symmetry and he may try to cut your hair to make it symmetrical."

Yugi blinked as he said. "Ok."

Lord death then lead Yugi out.

Later on.

Yugi was sitting on a couch with a dome covering him, the front had the eye of wadjat in front of him.

Death the kid was jumping at it trying to get through to cut Yugi's hair to make it symmetrical, "come on main everything's is better symmetrical. "

Yugi pointed to the puzzle, "this thing is doing this own its own to keep me safe form danger quite being a danger."

Patty was rolling around on the ground laughing.

While Liz was holding on to the chandelier shaking.

Lord death face palmed as he said, "This is going to be a long adventure."

Meanwhile far far away from Death city.

A living shadow with glowing golden eyes was crawling throw the sands of the desert when it saw a pyramid. "I've found this worlds version of Egypt there is sure to be something mystic for me to train to regain my strength.

The shadow crawled in through the tracks, were he found a golden statue.

It had a bird face human body holding a staff, it's arms were long. It only had on a shendyt the statue let out an aura of magic, and stood eight foot tall, large and powerful.

The shadow then crawled up it and into its' eye, the shadow entered the Statue and merged its self with it's magic.

The statue then became to move as its eyes turned black as the night the statue freed it's self from the plate form it was on, "So this body was made to be a guardian for the tomb, but now it' my temporary body!"

The statue then used his staff to break down a wall, the lights of a city in his eye sight, "now let's see if I can eat souls like this worlds monsters to grow stronger."

The golden statue then moved out of the tomb.

To be continued.


	2. Arival in a new world part two

The following day Yugi found himself in a ruined town in this worlds version of Egypt with Kid Patty, and Liz.

Yugi had his arms crossed, "Ok this is bad why did you bring me along again Mr. Kid?"

Kid then spoke up, "simple the reports said an Egyptian statue charged though here killing and eating souls screaming about want to grow stronger to kill a tri-hair colored Teenager who has a magic puzzle around his neck."

Yugi then rubbed the back of the head, "Ok anything else that may give me a clue as to wo were facing?"

Liz then froze "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Yugi then said, "No one knows, the shadow realm works by stripping some of one of self so no trace of who they were remains making them a blank shadow of a former soul, yet your still alive as nothing in the shadow realm dies making the imprisoned face true eternal torment I bet not even our enemy knows who he really his."

Kid frozen when he heard that, "to be robbed of yourself to lose identity, to be truly forgotten and erased from the pages of history, the ultimate punishment. The sins of those who face that kind of eternal punishment without death!"

Liz was shaking and said, "How the hell came up with that can of punishment!"

Yugi then followed the trail of damage and said. "Obelisk god of pain and torment. He loves his gob a bit too much."

Liz then whispered to kid, "are we sure we can trust Mr. Pointy hair."

Kid then stopped her, "Father says so, he was sent here by my own grandfather, I trust the judgment of two generations of my family Liz. Besides I feel a kind of kinship with him, both of us have godly powers in our hands, and have been cursed with horrible asymmetrical hair as a side effect."

Yugi then looked back and said, "But you just have three lines couldn't a simple hat cover them?"

Kid then turned to face a still standing hall and hit his head against it. "STUPID STUPID STUPID! It's so simple I missed it! I'm truly am trash to miss such a simple answer! Thank you Yugi!"

Patty then looked to the sun who was on fire and screamed, "IT'S TO HOT!"

In a moment kid was gone and the wall had a note on it.

Liz picked it up and read it. "I went to go buy a hat to become symmetrical. Stay with Yugi or as I will no call him for revealing to me the way for me to become symmetrical my best friend, I'll follow the trail of destruction and find you in a little while love kid. P.S Thank you Yugi my new best friend."

Yugi blinked as the trail stopped at the desert, "Well this won't end well. Wait I have an idea!" He then pulled out a card and placed it on the puzzle, "I summon winged dragon guardian of the fortress!"

The dragon then appeared and started to breath fire on the ground.

Liz jumped and screamed and Patty asked, "what you doing Yugi."

Yugi point to some tracks in the sand, "the thing was so heavy it left a kind of still visible trail but that won't stay the wind will move the sand destroying it's trail and ours. Kid wont' be able to find us like that. But wind can't move glass, and fire plus sand equals glass!"

Yugi then point to the sand his dragon was breathing fire on becoming glass leaving a trail for kid to follow.

Patty then smiled as she dragged her scared sister along behind her as she followed Yugi and the statue's trail. "Your smart Mr. Pointy head."

Yugi then looked to her and said, "first please stop calling me that. Second Duel monsters is a game of planning and strategy. Military people will tell you strategy on the game board is the same as strategy in real life."

They then followed the trail to the pyramids were the sands had destroyed the remains of the trail. But lucky the giant whole in the side of one pyramid clearly revealed where it was.

Yugi then pulled out another card as he said, "Better safe than sorry I summon Beta the magnet warrior!"

The monster then appeared making Liz scream again. Yugi then put a spell to his puzzle and said, "Let's go Ties of brethren come out on Gamma and Alpha!"

The other two Magnet warriors then jumped into being beside their brother making Liz scream two more times. Yugi then looked at her and asked, "are you going to scream every time I summon something?"

Liz then nodded and turned into gun which her sister patty grabbed.

Yugi paled, "be careful where you point that thing Patty!" Yugi's four monster's likewise looked a bit scared as they entered the pyramid.

As they entered soon a golden staff crashed winged dragon killing it and Making Yugi fall over in pain!

The group then turned to meet the statue who did this.

The statue looked at Yugi who was sweating a cold sweat as he got back up, "you! The boy!" the statue then went to attack Yugi only for Patty to fire on him.

The blast just bounced off the shiny gold skin of the beast as it turned to see patty, "this is between me and the boy!"

Yugi saw the thing about to attack patty and said, "Leave my friends alone! Magnet warriors combine Valkyrion the magnet warrior electro sword slash!" while his monster attacked Yugi dropped a card watching it merge into the floor.

The three magnet warriors then merged into their stronger form and with its blade covered in lighting slashed off the statue's arm that held the weapon making the thing stumble back.

Patty's eyes widen as she said. "Look sister Yugi's monsters came together to make something stronger like you me and kid!"

Iiz's gun form was shaking, "ok!"

Valkyrion then rushed the statue only for it to hold out it's arm and call out, "Shadow spell!" chains then popped out of everywhere chaining Valkyrion draining him of his strength and trapping him.

Yugi was going to order him to split back into the three brothers but the statue smashed Valkyrion's head in to in before he could finish.

Yugi once more fell over in pain, "Got DAM IT!"

The statue looked at Yugi, "the souls of that city have restored enough of my power to regain shadow magic. Boy yet I find myself unable to summon monsters. You defeated me and robbed me of me as punishment for my crimes. I want revenge but I cannot do that without my name! Tell me my name! Restore me to me and I'll the girl with the gun to leave here with her life!"

Yugi held his stomach in pain as he grunted out, "I don't know who you are, I've battled so many evils, so many monsters and all sent them to the shadow realm I have no clue who you could be."

The statue then went to attack in rage so Yugi screamed, "MIRROR FORCE!" the trap he laid not so long ago then sprung forcing the might of the statue's golden fist back at him making his second arm shatter.

The statue stomped on the ground "come forth my three Embodiment of Apophis!"

Three naga then appeared from the ground the snake men had snake tails instead of legs arms that held swords and shields both human and snake heads and charged making Yugi pulled out a card and say "Giant solider of stone Protect!"

The large stone warrior then appeared and blocked the snake men's strike on him!

Liz screamed in her gun form, "WHAT THE HELL HE SAID IT COULDN" T CALL OUT MONSTERS!?"

Yugi got up and said, "they are trap monsters, Traps that come to live and turn into monsters when sprung till they activate they are just traps, so they don't count monsters till then, and evne then they are still treated like traps."

Liz was then fired at one only for her blast to be blocked by the snake man's shield, "so it found a loop whole!"

Yugi then saw one coming at him and summoned King's knight! The knight and a snake man killed each other making Yugi fall over in pain once more. "got dam it that hurts Wait I got an idea!" He then put a card on his puzzle sideways with the picture not showing making a large sideways card appear on the ground.

The card was then stabbed by a snake man making it flip up into four-star lady bug of doom. The bug was dying and it glow taking the snake men with him!"

Patty was stunned, "were did the snake men Go Mr. Point hair?"

Yugi was on the ground having taken more damage from his summon being destroyed, "Four-star lady bug is a flip effect monster when it's face down then flipped up its power turns on. In this case it takes kills all four star monsters with poison. The trap monsters are four star."

The statue then kicked the stone solider in the chest killing it making Yugi scream in pain and follow over, "your limits in shadow magic and your human body is your weakness boy! Every time your summons die you lose a piece of your life force your killing yourself to keep a girl and a gun alive!"

This statement made Patty's jaw drop and she dropped Liz who returned to human form stunned beyond belief.

Liz then said, "why would you risk your own life to keep us alive?"

Yugi then got up and looked at the statue, "because Promised myself I would always protect my friends even if it killed me, and I don't' go back on my word!"

The statue laughed as he said, "such simple mindless heroics who could I have lost to such a fool! Come forth Zoma the spirit!" a undead dragon like monster then appeared. "this trap monster is stronger than my last three. And you look to be too weak to another monster summon!"

Zoma then went to attack Liz making her scream as Yugi jumped in the way his puzzle glowing making a shield that held the undead beast at bay but not for long.

The statue, "using the last of your power to buy them more life! Suck pointless heroics!"

In his head Yugi heard Obelisk speak to him. "you risked your life bravely to protect this sister take the Key use its power to restore your strength and summon out level six and five monsters"

The blinding flash then forced Zoma back and when the flash died down Yugi stood his strength restored holding the key.

The statue froze and backed away, "A second Item!"

Yugi smiled as he said, "and it gave me my strength back, now then you can only have five spells slash traps. You used five so you don't have anymore. Which means Zoma is your last trap! Now time to get rid of it Come forth curse of dragon!"

The larger dragon then showed up and breath fire destroying Zoma. Yugi then smiled as he said. "Now you have nothing to hide behind!"

At that moment Kid showed up with an explores hat on his head and walked to patty and liz, "fill me in on what I missed later right now soul resonance!" the two sisters then became guns Kid grabbed them and they used soul Resonance to morph into his arm cannons.

Kid then took aim and fired on the statue with Yugi's dragon blowing the statue to pieces from the remains a black cloud with a demonic face appeared making Yugi and Kid step back as it said. "you've think you've won! I am not yet solid yet not a soul now that I'm once more bodiless you can't attack me nor can your weapons eat me! I will return for my revenge I will grow stronger till I can remember myself!"

The cloud then left throw holes in the walls vanishing.

Patt and liz then returned to human form as the group of four left.

Liz then touched Yugi on the shoulder, "Yugi, I'm sorry, I was scared of you and yet you risked your life to keep me and my sister safe back there can you ever forgive me."

Yugi smiled, "relax Liz I've understand, I would be scared of me too, if I didn't know any better. Besides we're friends."

Kid then held on to his hat as they were once more in the desert, "and Yugi thank you once more for revealing to me how to be symmetrical. From this day forth you are my best friend no matter who asymmetrical you are."

Yugi then looked to the key and by thinking of it going back inside him it turned into energy and went back inside of his body. "Don't mention it kid."

Yugi then pointed to curse of dragon. "Now how about we ride my dragon back to Death city?"

Patty happily screamed, "YAY DRAGON RIDE!"

Meanwhile

The winds had carried the cloud to a village named Loew were it saw golems already moving stone bodies.

The cloud smiled, "perfect they have magic inside of them, perfect for my next temporary body!

The cloud then entered a golem that looked to be made of bricks. It had a loin cloth small legs extra-large arms making it knuckle walk its cartoonish skull mask's eyes glow purple as the golem moves." Now time to feed plan!"

The golem then left the town to plan, "the boy is here I most plan to defeat him."

Later that night in gallows' mansion.

Kid and Yugi were talking on the couch.

Kid had been asking a lot of questions about Yugi's world and the duel monsters game. A game based on strategy and luck such as it perfectly copied the battle, and the use as life points furthered the comparison to a real life battle.

Kid then said, "my father tells me Stein is amazed by the game no wonder it's like a real life battle. I hope to see it played some day."

Yugi smiled, "Yeah I hope to see my home again someday."

To be continued.


	3. Yugi meets Maka and Soul!

The following night Yugi was in the living room looking at a massive confusion chart that was up the wall made on it.

Kid was on a latter finishing it off, Kid then looked down at him, "Yugi just the man I was looking to see from your stories I've rigged up this chart of your rouge gallery, to try and get an idea of who our name erased bad guy could be."

Kid then pointed to a picture of an Anubis statue, "the top chose are Anubis!" He then pointed to a picture of zorc's face, "Zorc!" Kid then pointed to the last picture of a singed sea snake, "and the Leviathan!"

Kid then slid down the latter to the ground, "I can saw with eighty-percent certainty that one of them is the beast we battled in side that statue."

Yugi blinked unable to follow the thing so he just rubbed the back of his head, "So you're that sure about who it could be?"

Kid rubbed his chin, "I know it's not good enough but if only we could rule out some of the more minor shadow gamers, we could raise that to a much more perfect eighty-eight percent, then I would feel much better about how this thing turned out.""

Yugi then blinked a few times before he said, "I'm just going to for a walk."

Kid snapped his fingers, "right clear our heads and come back to this mystery with a fresh head." Kid then walked off, "I'll go off to bed then it's almost eight pm."

Yugi then walked out of the mansion and into the streets of death city taking the time to look at the smirking moon, "I'll never get use to this place's sky!"

He then heard a scream and ran to it to see a girl about to be attacked by an evil human.

The think looked like a man, with no facial features other than a mouth which was opened wide, it was in a suit and had massive three fingered claws for hands, the claws were almost larger than the rest of his body.

Yugi then pulled out a card and put it on the puzzle, "Summon skull come out! Lighting strike!" The summoned skull then appeared and fired lighting on the evil human making it turn into a soul.

The scared girl looked to the skull screamed and ran away.

Yugi looked confused, "But I'm a good guy!"

Up on top of a building stood Maka and soul.

Soul smirked, "We came for an evil human and we got a witch!"

Maka looked at him, "I'm not too sure his soul looks so strange, it doesn't look like any kind I've seen." Maka looked at Yugi his soul golden with his hair on it with seven strange items orbiting around the soul, two of which were glowing.

Maka looked at him, "and remember the last time you eat what we thought was a witch?"

Soul rolled his eyes and turned into scythe form, "the guy summoned out a demon! Either way he's something that needs to be put down!"

Maka grabbed the scythe, "guess your right!" she then jumped down.

At that moment the eye of Wdjat appeared on his forehead as his puzzle made a shield protecting him making the three hair colored teen turn to see Maka and a scythe. He knew who Maka was thanks to Spirit.

Maka was forced back the force field made by the puzzle too much for Soul to cut, "Ok Stand down dirty bag!"

Yugi held out his hand, "wow! We're on the same side here Maka!"

Maka blinked in confusion, "How the hell does the guy who just summoned a demon know my name?

Yugi then said, "your dad talks a lot about you!"

Maka growled, "As if Dad would be friends with someone who can boss around a demon!" She then pointed to summon skull.

The monster pointed to himself confused as if to ask, "you mean me?"

In a flash Maka called out, "soul resonance!" Her and Soul's souls then linked up changing the scythe's blade in to a crescent moon shaped blade of rainbow light, she then swung her scythe as she said. "Witch hunter!"

In moments Maka had slashed the summoned skull in half making Yugi held his chase as he glow faintly golden for a moment showing the damage to himself was so great it could be seen, "Got dam it!"

Yugi then turned to run dropping a card as he did so! Maka then tried to attack him only for negate attack to pop up and blow her back.

Yugi raced to a window of a store and traced "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door!" Lord death then appeared, "Hi young what's the call about!"

Yugi then pointed to an angry Maka "SPIRIT'S DAUGHTER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Maka was about to swing when she heard death say," Stand down Maka!"

Maka then froze, "But he uses magic!"

Lord death crossed his arms, "and like Blair he is not a witch, and is on our side, I mean honestly why would you attack him, look at him does he look like the kind of person who would hurt a fly?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "I don't really like to fight honestly I just summoned out Skull to save the girl from that evil human, still having trouble believing I'm on your side, your dad, Stine Patty Liz, and Kid can likewise vouch for me!"

Maka then dropped soul who turned back into human form, "But what the hell are you! Your soul is so strange, so unworldly!"

Spirit then popped up, "that's because Yugi isn't from this world pumpkin!"

Soul got up and he and Maka looked at Yugi and said, "Wait you mean he's an….an?"

Yugi then crossed his arms, "No I'm not an alien, aliens come from different planets, I'm not even from this dimension. That's much bigger."

Maka blinked a few times as one of her eyes was opened wider than the other and steam came out of her ears her brain was overloading on this, "What?"

Soul just put his hands in his pockets, "cool story bro!"

Lord death then said, "anyway sense you called Something has happened Yugi, I think that thing from your world my dad sent you here to hunt down as struck again."

That got Maka's attention as she asked, "Lord death has a dad?"

Yugi then rubbed his chest for a moment, "What happened."

Lord death then pulled out the report and put on some glasses to read, "the reports for Lewd village says a golem vanished close to the time you and kid returned from Egypt. Then returned with a mind of its' own leading strange monsters on an attack. Now the reports from my son says this thing takes inanimate soulless objects as replacement bodies as it lost it in its past battle with you."

The last part made Maka and Soul look at Yugi, "You don't like to fight?"

Lord death then said, "In Yugi's world the battle was settle with a match of wits a game where the loser's soul it's self was wagered It's called a shadow game. Now I could explain more but you need to get going I don't like this thing, and would like it to be gone!"

Lord death then hung up, making the window return to normal.

Maka then blinked, "How are we going to get to lewd village at this hour?"

Yugi then pulled out a card and said, "You clearly haven't been paying attention! Come on out Curse of dragon!" A dragon then appeared and Maka's jaw dropped.

Soul then got on it and said, "cool dragon ride!"

As they hopped on Maka was stunned all the way as the dragon took off.

Within an hour the dragon landed in a damaged lewd village and everyone hopped off.

Then out of nowhere a glowing green ghost in purple in a purple hat and brown shirt it laughed before firing off a ball of lighting only for its attack and itself to be destroyed by Curse of dragon's fire breath.

Two more then showed up with the golem.

The golem roared and went to attack making them all jump back as Curse of dragon fired on another ghost destroying it!

As Soul changed to weapon form and Maka slashed a ghost destroying it the Golem crushed the curse of dragon under hand Killing it.

The Golem looked at Yugi who held his chest in pain, "Give me back my name!"

Yugi was then pulled back from the fist by Maka, who asked, "what is he talking about?"

Yugi got up, "the shadow realm were all losers of soul wagered shadow games go to removes one's self, it has no idea who it is! Nameless forgotten Erased, and I've beaten so many in wagers of the soul I don't' have any idea who it could do either."

The golem then held up its hands making two Zoma the Spirits pop up, the two monsters then attacked.

Maka held up soul and blocked the double teaming trap monsters, "This is so strange!"

Yugi then held up a card and said, "yeah the thing has gotten stronger sense the show down in Egypt! It summoned out true creatures this time! Come on out Dark magician girl!"

The lady spell caster then popped out making blood gush from soul's scythe blade!

Maka growled as she watched Dark magician girl blast apart one of the Zoma's.

Yugi then put three cards to his puzzle, "Come forth Chimera Winged mythical beast! The two head fusion monster then burst forth and killed the other trap monster.

The golem roared as it held up its hands making a spell card appear, "Let's go brain control!"

A large brain with hands then appeared and grabbed held of Chimera merging into it making its eyes glow red.

The two had monster then charged at them making the mall jump back.

The heads were about to bite Maka when Dark magician girl jumped in the way and was destroyed, making Yugi held his chest in pain, as Maka screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yugi then said, "He used a spell to take control of Chimera but it's effects are only temporary."

Maka then swung at chimera only for soul's blade to be grabbed on one of the mouths and for the head to shake Maka around by it and sent her flying off!

Maka land hard on the ground and got up panting as she noticed a black mist leaving Chimera's body and its eyes returned to normal, "IT couldn't have worn off before I was flung like a chew toy."

The golem then smashed Chimera making Yugi held his stomach in pain. "Got dam it!"

The golem then went into Punch Yugi Maka being too far away to counter strike and yugi being weakened for a moment make it so the only thing holding back the giant gist was the force field of the puzzle.

Yugi then called out the key using it to make the shield stronger which just forced the golem to punch with his other hand, "You will fall boy!"

Yugi then growled as the eye of Wdjat appeared on his forehead, his left hand held the key but then in his right hand appeared the rod! All three millennium items glow bright forcing the golem back making its arms shatter.

Yugi then heard the voice of Ra, "you may now summon ritual monsters!" Yugi then pulled out four card as he said, "come on out Magician of black Chaos!"

The powerful Ritual monster then appeared as Maka rejoined the fight.

The Ritual monster then fired off a blast from his staff destroying part of the golem's torso!

Maka then smirked as Soul's blade once more morphed into Witch hunter! And with one swing the golem had its leg's cut off making it fall!

The golem then screamed as it cast a spell making a steel cage appear around them as the Evil spirit left the golem and flow away in a hurry!

Maka tried to cut the cage apart but it won't break.

Yugi then pulled out a spell, "Let's go mystic space typhoon!" the spell then destroyed the cage.

Soul then returned to human form, "It got away! All of that bull war of summoners and it gets away!"

Yugi then pulled out another spell as he said, "the same thing happened with Kid, Patty Liz and me battled it in Egypt and it was a lot weaker back then. Now monster reborn bring Curse of dragon back to life!"

The dragon then returned to life.

Yugi smiled, "I'll answer all your questions on the ride home!"

Later on the sun was rising in Death city but Yugi who looked tired was just getting back to kid's house with Maka and soul.

Maka smiled, "I want to know more about this duel monsters thing but later, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I think we can be friends."

Soul yawned out, "Yeah you seem like a cool little dude!"

Yugi covered his mouth as he yawned the two other items he unlocked now once more inside of his soul, "thanks but right now I want to just go pass out and fall asleep!"

Maka and soul then turned to leave, "Agreed see you later!"

Yugi then walked in to the mansion saw the couch and passed out on it.

Meanwhile.

The shadowy mass had changed shape it now looked like a humanoid shadow with tail instead of legs with the eye of Anubis on its blank face it was hovering around some small mountain town, "that last place restored my power to summon monsters and spells this place should allow me more powerful monsters."

To be continued.


	4. Strike of the Snake!

A few days later.

Maka was walking with soul to kids house. When Black star jumped out, "Maka, Soul! I black star challenge you two to a sparring match me and Tsubaki vs you two!"

Tsubaki then walked out as Maka said, "Sorry Black star we have other plans for today, may be later!" the two then left a Confused Black star and Tsubaki.

Black star looked to them, "what's gotten into the others lately. Kid is always buying hats, Patty and Liz keep acting like there hiding something and now Maka and Soul are blowing us off?"

Tsubaki blinked, "that is a good question. Maybe we should get Crona and follow them?"

Black star crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "please Crona will just say she doesn't know how to deal with spying on our friends and Ragnarok will just scream for candy blowing our hiding spot. Trust me we need to do this just you and me!"

Tsubaki blinked, "that was the most well thought out think you ever said. It even made sense, ok."

Black star and Tsubaki were on a roof watching Maka and Soul walk to kids Mansion. Once they were at the door Yugi opened and invited them in saying, "Maka soul come on in!"

Black star looked to Tsubaki, "Who's the kid with the tree colors in his hair and the big golden pendant?"

Tsubaki shrugged, "I don't know I've seen him around down walking or shopping but I never really spoke to him, I just thought he was someone who just moved in to town, but what is he doing in Kid's mansion?"

Black star and Tsubaki then jumped down and moved to the roof of the mansion to a sky light and looked down to see Kid Patty, Liz Maka and soul talking with the new guy over some kind of chart.

Inside, Maka was talking about, "I don't know Kid, I don't think we can rule out this 'Yami Marik' thing he did a lot of Evil, and plus the unknown used trap monsters which were in his deck."

Yugi then said, "so even I have a trap monster in my deck, it's not really that big a red flag Maka, beside Marik's former split personality didn't have shadow magic without the Rod. Whoever we are dealing with can use shadow magic without a millennium item.

Kid adjust a black cowboy hat on his head so it was perfectly symmetrical on his head, "Yugi Makes a point Maka. Besides that, 'Yami Marik' Wasn't even a real person or a complete soul just a part of someone's personality that took control. If anything he won't be enough of a soul to even register."

Patty was hugging Kuriboh and said, "so fluffy!"

At that moment the sky light shattered and Black star and Tsubaki fell down into the middle of the talking group.

Soul then said, "Not cool man, not cool! You make a big whole in Kid's Roof!"

Kid was on the ground crying at the asymmetrical wholes in his roof, "It's too horrible for words! A True nightmare!"

Black star jumped up "WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR HIDING!"

Yugi then waved his hand, "Ok my names Yugi Moto, I'm from a different dimension, and I can do this!" He then put a card to the puzzle making it glow as the Feral imp came to life, Startling Tsubaki and Black star.

The two Ninjas jumped back screamed and hide behind Maka.

Liz rolled her eyes, "I would hate to see what would have happened if he called out Summoned Skull."

Tsubaki was poking the imp, "What the hell is this thing!"

Yugi then said, "what it looks like a monster."

Black star then spoke up, "hold it! You guys have been hiding a dude from another world who can summon monsters?"

Soul then said, "yes"

Black star then Hugged Yugi, "THIS IS AWESOME!" The imp then vanished as Lord death appeared on a mirror and saw Black star and Tsubaki.

Lord death face palmed, "We are not keeping this Secret very well now are we?"

Maka then answered, "No and Lord death any updates on our unknown shadowy monster Yugi came here to beat?"

Tsubaki then blinked in confusion, "say what?"

Lord death then shrugged, "No sadly the thing seems to be in hiding, I have the Death scythes around the world keeping an eye out for anything strange that can summon strange monsters. But I do have a mission. This small mountain village was attacked by an Evil human; the village is in ruins but photos show the peoples soul just floating around. It was strange so I would like Yugi to go check it out and I need someone to go with him."

Liz was patting a crying kid on the shoulder, "Thanks to black star Kid is out of Action for a while."

Maka then said, "and I have to go help Crona with her homework so that just leaves."

Yugi was trying to get out of Black stars arms as he said, "Great!"

Later on in the air Yugi, Black star and Tsubaki were riding on Curse of dragon, Black star was screaming "WOO WHO!"

Yugi then looked to Tsubaki and asked, "How do you put up with him?"

Tsubaki then said, "you get use to him."

Once they land they walked around Souls everywhere.

Yugi looked sickened by this, "I thought those 'evil humans' eat souls to grow stronger? But this no soul was touched! It was killing for simple fun!"

Tsubaki turned into chain scythe form as Black star grabbed her weapon form, "doesn't matter I'll be the one to surpass God!"

Yugi crossed his arms and his eye twitched. "there is something wrong with you!" Yugi then put three cards to his puzzle summoning out chimera.

Then Yugi turned when he heard a slivering sound but then Black star screamed, "COME ON OUT UGLY!"

Then out lunged a giant snake like monster. It looked like a man from above the waist, no shirts his fingers covered in claws, his eyes snake like as he had a flesh covered snake like head, his lower body was a giant silver snake tail, covered in strange metal like scales.

Black star rushed into slash it only for the monster to spin around his long tail knocking him away into a building!

Curse of Dragon then went to breath fire on it only for the Snake man to jump through the flames and rip off the dragon's head!

The dragon fell down dead making Yugi hold his chest in pain.

The snake man then tried to strike Chimera only for it to split back into the two monsters that Made it!

Yugi then put two cards to his puzzle making two pots appear. Both his monsters were sucked into the pots.

Black star then got up just in time for the soul of the two monsters in the pots to fly out meet in the middle and form into the Black luster solider!

The Ritual monster then went and slashed at the Snake man only for him to use his tail which's metal scales block the sword strikes.

The monster then once more span around only for its' Tail to be blocked by the monster's shield.

Tsubaki then spoke up, "Black star looks like whatever Yugi just summoned is a match for the Evil human."

Black star then smirked, "then now is my chance for a big entrance and win!" he then jumped at the Snake man from behind as he said. "Black Star Big wave!"

The attack hit and forced the snake man forward into the Black luster's sword, impaling the monster!

Black star then back flipped off the thing and land on his feet smiling!

Tsubaki, was in her weapon form blinking, "I was going to say we use trap star but that works."

The evil human then died becoming a Kishin egg and strangle a Cobra that slivered away shocking everyone.

Tsubaki returned to human form, "what the? Why was a snake left behind?"

Yugi sighed, "Because the evil human was a fusion!"

Black star and Tsubaki looked puzzled.

Yugi then went on to explain about fusions, "and when killed some fusions have the power to bring back one of the things that made it! That thing that killed this place was an evil human fused with a snake! And killing it only killed the evil human letting the snake go free."

Tsubaki then said, "So wait how did it get fused? You think whatever it is you are hunting did it?

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "Who knows!"

The snake then wrapped it's self around a soul and entered it making it transform back into its Snake Man Evil human form and roar!"

Yugi looked stunned, "Ok the snake is the monster and it's just using human souls to take on its monster form! That's why it didn't eat them, it set up a field where it would be easy for it to return when beaten!"

Tsubaki transformed into Ninja sword mode and Black star held it and rushed off with speed star at the monster!

Yugi then pulled out a spell, "if you're going to rush in take a power boost Horn of the unicorn power up black star!"

Black star than began to glow, as a horn appeared on his head making him feel his power grow as he jumped up and slashed off the snake man's head making it turn into a Kishin egg, and a snake.

The snake then jumped into another soul and reformed again!

Yugi put four cards to his puzzle summing the Magician of black magic who blast the snake man killing it again, "Black star quick kill the snake before it reaches a soul!"

Black star then turned Tsubaki to uncanny sword mode and in a moment he slashed the snake in half making it gush black blood as it turned into a pure black Kishin egg with the eye of Anubis on it.

Tsubaki turned back to human form, "Black blood!"

Yugi then grabbed the thing, "and the symbol for shadow magic, I can even feel the shadow magic it's letting out. This thing was a fusion based monster like I thought I can feel it now, but it's falling apart. The soul is to unstable to hold its self together out of a body."

The puzzle than began to glow as the Soul in Yugi's hands explode into black confetti.

Tsubaki blinked, "It's so it had black blood, shadow magic, Black blood means Medusa but what about the shadow magic?"

Black star then said, "So Medusa is dead the who ever made it most have just lucked into finding some black blood."

Tsubaki then said, "I hope your right Black star I hope your right!"

Meanwhile in a lab someone in a hooded rob was watching them remotely.

The woman removed her head to reveal herself Medusa, "strange very strange I guess he wasn't lying about This Yugi Character's might!"

The shadowy mass then entered, "I don't lie when it comes to my enemy!" He then raised a part of its self that looked like a hand making Medusa begin to fade away as a grey copy of call of the haunted appeared before it.

Medusa screamed, "NO PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

The thing then stopped and Medusa returned to normal "fine but remember I brought you back to life. Witch, to return you to death is a simple matter." It then left leaving a panting Medusa.

Medusa put a hand on her heart, "the hell is this thing? Bring me back to life and it can so easily undo such a spell! And it was beaten by that boy! I didn't believe it! I didn't want to believe such a mighty wizard could be real, let alone have not even a hint of madness within their soul, let along be so young. But I have to believe It now! My options are kill the boy or do something else to please this thing or I'll return to inexistence!"

She then changed her feed to Crona doing homework with Maka as she smirked, "Maybe I could give it a new body? Or maybe steal some life force so I'm no longer connect to it? Why not use the remains of my greatest failure to do one or the other?"

Medusa then laughed evilly.

Later on with Yugi, Black star and Tsubaki.

They were walking through death city

Black star and Tsubaki left Yugi giving a wave of goodbye, "see you later magic boy!"

Tsubaki bowed and said, "Thank you for the dragon ride."

Yugi then smiled as he put his hands in his pocket and walked back to Kid's house.

To be continued.


	5. Yugi vs Medusa!

A few nights later Yugi was walking around the city.

Yugi had gotten some new cloths black pants black shoes, a black skirt, with a black hooded jacket that had lord death's mask on the back.

He had his hood up and the puzzle out he didn't need to have it out he could just as easily carrier it around inside of his soul like all the other items he had unlocked but he didn't feel complete without the puzzle hanging from his neck.

He then spotted out of the corner of his eyes that Crona kid he removed his hood and wonder if he should introduce himself or not. He chose to introduce waved "Yeah you must be Crona. I'm Yugi Maka told me a lot about you."

Crona froze. "Maka is talking about me without me, I don't' know how to deal with that." Ragnarok then popped up looked at Yugi and asked, "What the hell is up with your hair? How the hell does it stay up like that!? Let along the rainbow of colors!? I mean it's logic defying!"

The little guy grabbed some of Yugi's hair and said, "holly crap it's real! I thought it may have been a wig but no! It's real! I mean this is blowing my mind here!"

Yugi then blinked a few times, "Is my hair really that strange?"

Out of the snakes strange cartoonish looking pure black giant snaked slivered out Making Ragnarok and Crona scream as the weapon turned into his sword.

Crona then said, "I don't know how to deal with this!"

Yugi then pulled out a card and put it to his puzzle, "Simple we fight Come forth Archfiend of Gilfer!" the demon then came forth and ripped about a snake making Crona jump back.

Crona was shaking as she swung Ragnarok around wildly killing Snakes, "And I have absolutely no idea of how to deal with that!"

Ragnarok's lips then appeared and said, "Agreed. Little man summoning a demon is scary but we got something worst behind us!"

Crona then turned around and Screamed because there riding on a broom stick was Medusa, Medusa smirked, "what's wrong honey no Hug for your mother?"

Crona Screamed and hide behind Yugi who at that moment summoned out Chimera. "I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this! I don't know how to deal with this!"

Yugi looked to the witch and growled he heard the stories of this witch all the evil she did, most of which was to her own child, she was supposed to be dead. "Let me guess the thing I've been chancing Casted a spell to bring you back to life! And you were the one who made that Snake man soul snatching monster!"

Medusa flipped her hair and said, "You are correct on both Accounts!" She watched as her snakes were being killed by the boy's two monsters, "He told me all about you Yugi, modern day incarnation of an ancient king. Controller of mighty magic, and even mightier monsters, when I was told I thought I was being played but here you are so easily killing my creations."

Yugi then put curse of dragon to the puzzle making the dragon appear and fire on Medusa.

Medusa just smirked as her Vector arrows formed a protective net around her as she said, "such more and no madness. No wonder it fears you! And I fear it for, it can with the snap of his fingers undo the spell and I'm not only dead, but noun existence. That Maka brat destroyed my soul! Without that formless thing I am not even real, and boy is it holding that over my head, so I need to cut my new puppet strings.!"

Crona was shaking and saying " I don't know how to deal with any of this!"

Medusa then smiled, "good you won't' have to for long, I figure this body is what his spell is connect to so If I get a new body I'll be free, and I figure the best body for me to seal is the one I already made, Yours's my dear daughter!"

Crona then screamed as Medusa snapped her fingers making more snakes.

Yugi's monsters were soon out overwhelmed forcing the boy to take the time to summon out the summoned skull!

At that moment Medusa grabbed Crona and snapped her Fingers, her vector than arrows covered her and Crona making them vanish and the snakes dispelled around Yugi.

Yugi growled as he saw chimera sniffing the spot where Crona and Medusa just were and nodded.

Yugi took a moment to summon out Dark magician girl and said, "Chimera you got their scent?" The two nodded monster nod and Yugi hopped on to it, and said, "then you lead the way! We need to save Crona."

The two head winged beast then flow off with its four allies behind it. It flew them to a building half buried by the desert sands around the city it landed and Yugi Saw the door was open.

Yugi walked in to see a set of stairs which he walked down. "I know you have something planned but I won't let you hurt anyone." As his five monsters followed him Medusa's laugh could be heard.

Medusa's voice then said, "what do you care about her? You just meet her? Honestly what is with you kids this days?"

Yugi then growled as he said, "Simple Your evil! Anyone who would hurt their child! Let along try to steal their lives is true evil! I dealt with your type before Medusa! Your just like Kaiba's father! He tried to kill him, to kill all of us then tried to steal his son's own body! You are nothing but a gender flipped version of a monster me and my friends put to rest ages ago!"

Medusa was quite for a moment before she said, "Wait I'm the only one to think of this plan?"

Yugi growled, "I just said you weren't witch!" Yugi's puzzle was glowing as he came to the end of the stairs and as soon as he stepped into an arena spikes popped out of the stairs killing all five of his monsters making Yugi fall over in pain.

Medusa then walked in "See I know your weakness you won't be getting up form that for a while Vector sword. Now let me kill you and steal all that power your soul holds."

Medusa then went to slash at Yugi only for Gazelle to jump from chimera's remains and attack her knocking her over.

Medusa's eyes were wide she hadn't thought of that coming but it mattered not, she quickly recovered from the shock, and used Vector arrows to impale the monster making the downed Yugi scream in pain.

Medusa got up and point to a band on her right arm, as she said, "well sense you shocked me again I'll tell you my plain before you die! You see this band is linked to a Machine I have my daughter hooked to. The machine has already removed Ragnarok from her body his soul will be a parting gift to my soon to be ex-master. Now then the machine is erasing her memories. Memory is self. Without that she'll be a blank slate no mind, just an unformed soul."

Yugi then looked at her growling in pain his puzzle still glowing., "and once she's gone your Band will slowly download your mind into her over riding what's left of her with you!?"

Medusa laughed, "and he figured it out. Soon I'll would have taken my biggest failure in life and made it into my biggest success my own true resurrection!"

Yugi then forced himself to stand as he screamed, "I would call you a monster but that would be an insult to my friends." His puzzle than began glow bright forcing Medusa to look away.

Yugi's wounds healed as the Millennium scale appeared in his right hand, he then heard the voice of Slifer. "Yugi this weapon will now allow you to merge with your stronger monsters to allow yourself to battle!"

Yugi then pulled out the Magician of black chaos and put it in to the scale and said, "FUSION!" in moments Yugi now stood taller looking just like the pharaoh, covered in armor based off the monster. The scale in his right hand, in his left a staff made from the rod and key merged! The puzzle was fused into the chest plate.

Medusa looked stunned as he said, "Well now this is new!"

Yugi then hold out the staff and said, "No I use to need duel armor to fuse with my monsters but the scale allows me to recreate the armor's effect. Black magic scepter blast!"

The staff he held then fired off a blast of dark magic at Medusa that forced the Witch to jump in to the air and land on a hovering Boom stick.

Medusa then smirked, "So what if you have magic now! So do I! and plus I have the Advent age of flight! Vector Arrows!"

The arrows then flow at Yugi only for the boy to use his staff to make a barrier around him that made the arrows bounce off him. Yugi then spread massive metal wings that were part of the armor and took into the air protected by the Barrier to Medusa's shock.

Yugi flow right at the Witch ramming her off the broom were she land on the ground on right side. "No you don't have the advantage of flight!"

When the witch then got off as her arm band fell off broke making her gasp! "NO!" She then growled as she looked at Yugi making two Vector swords one for each hand. "MY PLAN! Without that band I can't download myself into my new body! You think you've won! No Crona will still lose her memories! I'll just have to keep her a sleep while I build a new band! AFTER I CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!"

Yugi then rolled his eyes as he held up his staff and crossed it with the scale and puzzle as a card float from his deck, as he said. "No you won't! Go de-spell!" a large copy of the said spell card then appeared as he said, "Destroy the spell holding Medusa to this realm!"

In moments Medusa gained a green aura which shattered making her begin to fade! Medusa screamed, "you could have done that at any time why?"

Yugi then land and turned to leave to go find Crona and looked back at the fading away witch, "one I need you to be in range, which you weren't till now! I also need to find the card in my deck to cast it, something I didn't have to time to do, as you only revealed your status as alive was thanks to a spell. I still would have had to find the card if this merge hadn't boost my power allowing me to fill the cards I want to me in battle! I couldn't have just end you! If I had I won't' be here right now!"

Medusa then faded away completely

Yugi then fold in his wings to fit in to a door way as he made the scale return to his soul.

Yugi then began looking through room after room for Crona.

Soon he came to a room that had black blood all over the floor and a whole in the wall leading to the sands. A giant snake trail could be seen heading out into the desert.

Yugi closed the door, "Most have sent a snake to deliver Ragnarok to whoever my enemy is!"

Yugi growled at himself he couldn't find Crona every moment he wasted in his search was another part of her that was gone. "IF I was faster I could have pulled de-spell before medusa warped away with her! If I was stronger before the merge I could have pulled it and not waste so much time in the fight! Every part of her memories Crona lose is on my head!"

He then punched a wall the wall braking a part like foam Yugi then face palmed, "Why didn't I think of it before!" he then took his staff and hit the wall making it break apart to reveal a hidden passage way. "She won't Leave Crona out to be saved! She would hide her to make her harder to find!" He then rushed into it running down stairs to find Crona inside a machine.

Yugi then began to cry the machine had a message saying "all memories erased ready for Download"

Yugi fell to his knees and hi the ground crying as he said, "I'm Too late!" he then forced himself to stand, "Crona I'm sorry! You may have lost your memories but I promise I'll find a way to get them back! Or at least help you make new ones."

Yugi then ripped the door off the machine making it brake and Crona woke up.

Crona stood up and rubbed her head and looked around, "where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"

Yugi then cried as he held out his hand, "Your name is Crona. I'm Yugi a friend! You were captured by a witch and I'm here to take you home."

Crona blinked in confusiong and took his hand.

Later on Yugi and his new gang of friends were in a hospital waiting room waiting for Stein to get finished looking over Crona.

Yugi had end his fusion with his monster and was looking down sadly.

Black star put his hand on his shoulder, "Yugi cheer up man! Sure Medusa let out one more evil! But You put a stop to her in one fight which is more then we could do!"

Tsubaki then said, "He makes a point and while Crona may have lost her memories her life is still her own. Her body is still her own! You stopped her final plan from being complete! You stopped her from returning herself to life!"

Soul then said, "and we at least know Crona's Gender now"

In a moment Soul was knocked onto the ground by a Maka chop, "Look Yugi no one is more upset about this then you. But you didn't do this! It was Medusa! If you keep burring yourself in what ifs and blaming yourself, you'll go mad!"

Kid then spoke up as he adjusted a cowboy hat on his head, "Besides that Yugi, While Crona did lose her memories, she has lost all the memories of her years of parental abuse. Her years of Madness, and insanity!"

Liz then put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Yeah her good memories were only a resent thing Yugi, we can make more memories with her. It would have Taken years to remove the damage to her mind medusa did so I think Kid makes a point about this being a new chance for her."

Patty then hugged Yugi, "please sheer up point head!"

Yugi looked at them and said, "I appreciate it guys but this isn't really helping."

Stein walked in smoking as he said, "But they are right, and I looked at the blue prints for the machine it erased newer memories first, if you had found her sooner she would have been her insane demon swordsmen self, not the new good her, and would have attacked, and even if you did call for backup it would have taken time and she still lost her memories or Medusa would have download into her taking her body. You did what you had to do to win, but sometimes someone won't let you completely win.

Stein then put out his smoke and said, "Now look I have badness and goodness. Goodness is Kid's right the madness was lost with her memories, Badness there is no way to return them. Now if you still feel guilty about what happened Yugi then I have an idea."

Yugi stood up and looked at him, "what is it Mr. Stein?"

Stein then said, "She seems to think you're her big brother maybe you should fill that role."

Yugi nodded as he rubbed the back of her head, "I'll do it! I owe her That much!"

Later on that night Yugi was in his room at Kid's mansion, they had moved Crona in to the mansion today.

Yugi was lying awake a storm outside his window and in his mind. His mind haunted by Medusa and the events of that day. He looked at his puzzle, "this is the first time sense I put this thing on, that things haven't all completely worked out for the best."

Crona then came in and said. "Big brother, I'm scared can I sleep with you?"

Yugi then looked at her "sure!" As Crona laid down on his bed Yugi looked down at her sadly.

Meanwhile in the death room.

Death the kid was talking with Stein, "we have another problem, people saw Yugi summoning in the street part of the battle and are asking questions."

Stein then said, "our best bet is the truth! We can call in our friend who is a living lie detector to prove we are saying it, and if anything it just means my first printing of duel monster cards will have to come early."

Lord death's mask morphed to make it look like he raised an eye brow" Say what?"

Stein then said, "yes the game interested me so much I set out to create in our world, I've in small patches remade Yugi's cards minus the god cards. And remade some of the other cards he saw. I was planning to make a few original cards then release them to the public as the first wave of duel monster cards. I estimated I stood to get rich off it. Like I said I'll just release the came so people can get familiar with Yugi's monsters so they won't be so uneasy around him."

Lord death's mask morphed to make it look like he was blinking as he said, "Ok how long tell you can get your first wave of cards released?"

Stein then lit up a cigarette and said, "A week, and a month later I could copy the duel disks. I've studied Yugi's I think I can make one, or at least a duel area."

Lord death then sighed, "fine then get it done in the meantime Yugi will start school at the DWMA for the sake of Crona not being away from him, and for people to get used to being around Yugi."

Stein then said, "what we couldn't keep a secret this big a secret for long. Sooner or later Yugi would have had to summon were people would see him, or he would have had to summon something so big we couldn't explain it away. I mean we were easily able to explain away curse of dragon as clouds because of it was only over the city at night. We couldn't do that with the god cards"

Lord death shock his head, "I know we were luck up till this point stein I just fear for Yugi's life here will turn out now."

Stein then said, "He has a group of friends and a new; little sister; He'll be fine lord death, besides it will only be a matter of time before the gods are summoned, and who can mass with them?"

Lord death nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere the formless black shadow formed a hand and reached in to the desert sands to pull out a jar that held Ragnarok within and he formed a mouth and eat the scared weapon.

The formless mass of shadows then gained a form.

A humanoid upper body pure black in color, it's lower body was like a snake tail also pure black, it's face was just a glowing golden eye of Anubis it looked like a shadow pretending to be real.

It looked at its hands, "well at least that witch was good enough to restore me to physical form, too bad I'm still not strong enough to remember myself!

The new naga turned to crawl away through the sands as he said, "Doesn't matter I will grow strong enough to remember myself! My identity will be restored and with it my old power! I will be stronger the ever and I will crush you, boy!"

To be continued.


	6. Yugi vs dark master Zorc!

A week later Yugi was looking out the DWMA lunch room window thinking about the past week.

Yugi's point of view.

A full week sense my secrets were out, I was getting a few dirty looks but I didn't pay them any mind. For the first few days after my battle with medusa reports of something that was most likely the thing I was sent here to hunt were reported, but now it looked to be in hiding.

I then looked to a table to see Maka and soul dueling. Stein had released the game and it became a hit, the only change to the rules was all monsters normal summoned in defense mode need to be set. It made sense as it made setting a monster less of a flip monster give away."

Return to point of view.

Maka and souls duel looked like it was going to an end. Soul had 200 life points Maka had 500.

Soul had no hand and the only card on his board was Ultimate Obedient fiend in attack mode (atk 3500)

Maka only had two cards set in her spell and trap card zone and no hand.

Soul smiled, "I got you maka but it's your turn now."

Maka then drew, "My turn I draw" she looked at it and smiled, "I summon Amazoness Swords woman!" (amazoness swords woman atk 1500)

Maka then flipped up a trap card, "Now I use Copy knight when I summon a warrior monster this trap card turns on and becomes a normal monster clone of the monster I just summoned so now I have two Amazoness swords women." (copy knight name changed to Amazoness swords woman atk 1500)

Soul crossed his arms, "So you got two lady swordsmen they still can't be my not so little friend.'

Maka then flipped up her other face down card, "Which is why I have flash fusion now I can use this to combine my two monsters to fusion summon but at the end of the turn the fusion monster is destroyed. Now I combine my two amazoness, and any two amazoness fusioned makes Amazoness weapon master

Maka then put the two monsters in her graveyard and from her fusion deck summoned her new monster in attack mode.

The woman on the picture was muscled yet not enough to ruin her feminine figure. She was bare foot dressed in only a leopard bikini top and loincloth. Her skin was tan she had blood red hair and an eye patch over her right eye.

She had a dagger strapped to each leg, two swords sheaved on her back, a small shield on her right arm, and in her left arm a battle axe. (Amazoness Weapon master atk 2800 level seven, Def 1600)

Maka then smiled, "Now than when she's summon I can take one equip spell from my deck and equip it to her. I pick Axe of despair giving her 1000 more attack points now she's 3800 vs your 3500 monster, she attacks you lose 300 life points and sense you only have 200 you lose soul. That' game.

Soul just stood stunned, "HOW!?"

Crona then commented, "you had no defense it was all offense."

Maka smiled as she said, "Yes." She then noticed Yugi looking down out the window, "Now what's wrong with Yugi?"

Crona then spoke up, "He's a bit sad, not because of the people giving him dirty looks because of his magic user status, but because of that evil thing he came here to kill has gone into hiding."

Kid walked up, "then how about tonight we meet at our house for a private party to help cheer him up" Kid then adjusted his cow boy hat so it sat symmetrically on his head hiding his white lines making him symmetrical.

Maka then picked up her cards and said, "why not."

Later on at Kids house Yugi held his chest in pain making everyone worry.

Crona walked up to him, "Big brother!"

Yugi sat down, panting "I feel like something is crawling inside of my soul!"

Within Yugi's soul all seven items float within the unlocked ones glowing golden the locked one's just hovering, but then the Ring turned silver and glow black.

The corrupted Ring then spoke, "at least I've regained enough power to restore myself!" It then sparked with black lighting on the rest.

In the outside world Yugi screamed as the Ring appeared and everyone screamed. That is when Blair walked in. "I heard there was a party!"

Yugi then screamed as a large black flash of light covered everyone

Everyone then found themselves in a stone hall way with no roof.

Yugi couldn't find his puzzle he then looked up to see the items the corrupted Ring spreading infection to the others. " Guys I think we're inside of my soul!"

Blair looked around, "How?"

Black star then said, "We didn't know you were here Blair but with Yugi nothing is impossible!"

Maka pointed at the Ring, "looks like that one is infected and it's infecting the rest of them, and as all seven are part of Yugi's soul it's infecting Yugi's soul. Corrupting it form the inside out. Almost like Something is trying to steal owner ship of it."

Large arrows then formed on the wall and they heard a demonic voice. "Guys who Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "I know that voice ZORC!"

Zorc then spoke, "yes it is I! you didn't think the merged for of Three gods could destroy me completely boy! I infect the ring with my soul so greatly a peace of me was still inside ready to return when it's power grow. Now I've regained enough of my strength to find all seven items are now one with You! So come to be boy! Time for a shadow game."

Yugi then growled as a duel disk appeared on his arm. "Well looks like we have no choice. But Zorc you are nothing but a virus. An infection that I will purge form my body!"

As everyone walked Kid pulled along the confused Blair, "we don't' have the time to explain Blair, But if we're dealing with Zorc now, then that means there is a 90% chance our own unknown enemy in the real world is Anubis or the leviathan."

Soon they came to an Egyptian throne room. There Zorc sat in the form of his monster card dark master Zorc. A golden duel disk on his right arm. Around his neck was the ring. "Ok now boy I think the only fair bet here is You lose my infection full absorbs your soul into mine! And if you win my infection is purged and I am gone for good!"

Yugi then turned on his duel disk and drew his first five cards, "Just stand and duel!"

Zorc then got up and turned on his duel disk and drew his hand. Both of their life points then went up to 4000.

Meanwhile in Yugi's world.

Atem was casting a spell that opened up a window that found Yugi showing him standing before Zorc.

The sight made Bakura scream, "HE IS DEAD!"

Joey put a hand on his shoulder, "clearly not, whatever we missed in the last five hours has brought Yugi to this shadow game."

Atem then said, "the spell isn't finished yet we can only watch at the moment."

Rebecca then took the spot closer and said, "well go Yugi!"

The duel then started with Zorc making the first move.

Zorc drew his card, "Now then I'll start, I summon Vamperic leech!" a large leech then appeared making Blair scream. (Vamperic leech atk 500)

The Cat girl was shaking behind soul, "protect me scythey-boy!"

Zorc then sat two cards face down and said, "Now then Vamperic leech allows him to attack on the first turn so suck to life from The Pharaoh look alike!"

The Leech then charged and bit Yugi on the leg making him scream!" (Yugi life points 4000-3500)

Zorc then end his turn and Yugi drew a card.

Yugi then summoned out breaker the magical warrior, "I'm going to use his spell counter to destroy one of your face downs!" (Breaker atk 1600) the magical swords men then pointed his blast at a face down and blast it.

The destroyed trap popped up to be statue of the wicket, which morphed into a token monster in defense mode (wicked token def 1000)

Yugi then set two cards and played a spell, "I use mystic space typhoon to destroy the other one!"

The face down card popped up to be mirror force then shattered.

Yugi looked at the last two cards in his hand, "Ok now breaker kills the leech!"

The swordsmen then slashed the leech in half (zorc's life points 4000-2900)

Zorc's turn then began as he drew the top card of his deck so he had four cards he smiled as he set a card then played a spell, "Now I use heavy storm!"

All the spell and trap cards were then destroyed Yugi's being negate attack, and call of the haunted.

Zorc's new face down was another statue of the wicket, making a new token appear this one in attack mode (wicket Token atk 1000)

Zorc then switched his other token to attack mode and played a spell card, "Now then I use rush recklessly This boost my first token's attack points by 700 for the turn now it's stronger then breaker!"

The powered up token (wicket token atk raised form 1000-1700) then rushed to breaker and ripped his throat out (Yugi life points 3500-3400)

Zorc then smirked as he pointed to Yugi, "Now my new token attacks you directly!" the Token then rushed and punched Yugi in the Gut making him fall over in pain. (Yugi life points 3400-2400)

Zorc then played a new face down card, "Now I'll set this card and end my turn!" (Wicked Token 1700-1000)

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand as he got up, "Screw you!" He then set Two cards and summoned the last card in his hand, "Come out Neo the magical swordsmen!" the magical swordsmen then appeared (neo atk 1700)

Zorc then hit a button on his duel disk making his face down card pop up, "Now I activate life Spirit barrier now so long as I have a monster I take no battle damage!"

Yugi growled as he had his swordsmen kill one of the tokens and zorc took no damage. "that has to end my turn."

Yugi then heard a girls voice saying, "GO Yugi poo!" Yugi then spoke up "wait Rebecca!?"

Atem then said, "the portal spell is finished enough for us to speak!"

Yugi smiled, "guys it's been so long!"

Joey then said, "Yugi it's only been five hours."

Kid then spoke up, "only on your side on ours it's been a little over a month time clearly flows differently between our worlds and is only running at a close rate because of whatever the other Yugi on your side is doing."

Kaiba's voice then said, "We can talk about time running differently and different worlds later right now Yugi has a Shadow game to win."

Zorc then coughed as he drew a card, "Now it's my turn I draw Now I tribute my token to summon great Maju Garzett!" the token was then replaced by the new beast. Zorc then said, "and it's attack power is equal to twice the tribute monster my token had 1000 attack points so he has 2000"

Kid then screamed at the beast, "It's so horrible asymmetrical" He was shaking.

Maka then pointed to kid and said, "Forgive Kid's OCD. Please other dimensional people!"

Kaiba's voice then said," If we can forgive Joey's stupid we can forgive OCD."

Joey then screamed as zorc roared out in rage, "MY MONSTER KILLS YUGI'S!"

The new demon then ripped Neo in half. (Yugi's life points 2400-2100)

Yugi then drew as he said, "my turn I draw." He then looked at it and played it, "I use pot of greed to draw two new cards.

He then drew only for Watapon to jump to the field in defense mode, "Watapon jumps to the field when I draw him outside of the draw phase. Now I sent him to the graveyard to summon out Summoned skull!"

Watapon was then replaced by the skull. (Summoned skull 2500)

Yugi then pointed at Zorc's monster, "Now Skull shock that thing to death!" Skull then destroyed zorc's monster with lighting.

Zorc's life points were once more safe. He then began his turn by drawing, "he had two cards in his hand, "Well now You got Lucky that turn. But It matters not. I place advanced ritual arts now I send normal monsters in my deck to the graveyard to summon one ritual monster whose level is equal the monsters I send to the graveyard. I sent two level four monsters to the graveyard to summon out level eight me Dark master Zorc!"

Zorc then stepped on to the field as he sent the two normal monster from his deck to the graveyard. (zorc Atk 2700)

Crona crossed her arms and to the shock of her friends she said, "Talk about playing with yourself!"

On the other side Joey was rolling around laughing, "now that's funny!"

Zorc then fired a ball of black energy at summoned skull destroying it (Yugi's life points 2100-1900)

Zorc then end his turn and Yugi drew a card.

Yugi smiled as he hit a button on his duel disk, "First I use flute of summon Kuriboh" Kuriboh then appeared before Yugi as he hit another button revealing multiple.

One Defense mode Kuriboh then became five defense mode Kuriboh tokens. (all five Kuriboh token's def 200)

Yugi then set a face down card, "Now turns over."

Zorc added a card to his hand, "Now I use my effect" A giant dice then appeared in his hand, "Now we roll the dice and whatever comes up decides what happens"

Zorc then rolled the dice and rolled a one. "Well that means one of your monsters is dead." A Kuriboh token then exploded.

Zorc then played axe of depair and equipped it to himself. (zorc atk 2700-3700) " I hoped to get rid of more but oh well."

Zorc then slashed a token to piece.

Yugi then drew a card and smiled, "I active my face down card destination now all Kuribohs are destroyed on my side then I get to destroy the same number of cards you own. I have three tokens and you only have three cards so both our boards are destroyed!"

All the cards on the field then explode. Zorc scream as he now stood on the side liens transparent having lost power.

Bakura then cheered, "YES GO YUGI!"

Mai then spoke up, "Nice move Yugi!"

Yugi then summoned out queen's knight (Atk 1500) "Now my knight attacks you directly!" queen's knight then stabbed Zorc (Zorc's life points 2900-1400)

Yugi smiled, "that ends my turn."

Blair then said, "Wait this is duel monster I thought it was just a nerdy game!"

Maka smiled. , "it shines better with holograms or real monsters."

Tristan then said, "Guys the duel isn't over yet. It's zorc's turn now, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Marik then spoke up as well, "yes the duel isn't over till the last card is played."

Zorc drew a card and summoned out Gemini elves (Atk 1900) the elf twins then fired dark magic blast at queen's knight killing her (Yugi's life points 1900-1500)

Yugi then drew a card and said, "now move!" He then played a card, "I have no chose let's go Dark magic curtain! I now give up half my life points to summon Dark magician!" A stage then appeared and when the curtains came up Dark magician came on to the field. (Yugi's life points 1500-750) (Dark magician atk 2500)

Yugi smiled as he said, "you don't have your barrier to hide behind you will take damage for this!" Dark magician fired a blast form his staff killing the elf twins (Zorc life points 1400-800)

Ishizu then spoke up, "the duel is still closely locket. Who knows who will win."

As zorc drew his next card a bright flash happened.

In Yugi's world.

Atem covered his eyes, "the portal is finishing everyone stand back for a moment!"

Rebecca then fell in to it making the portal spell fall apart. And Rebecca was nowhere to be seen.

Joey then spoke up," What the hell just happened?"

Atem rubbed his eyes, "Rebecca fell into the portal when it was just finishing she is now on the other side but the portal wasn't completely ready so it closed behind her! I can try to reopen it but I don't think we will be all to cross over, it takes time and the only reason we found him to begin with was because Yugi was in a shadow game."

Back with Yugi.

Rebecca fell from the air and land in soul's arms. As he put her down. "Welcome to the party miss."

Rebecca then cheered for Yugi, making the boy blush.

Zorc then continued his turn, "Ok now my move, I play pot of greed!" He then drew tow more cards and smiled, "Now I play red medicine which gives me 500 more life points (Zorc life points 800-1300) Now I play fulfillment of contract this summons one ritual monster form y graveyard at a cost of 800 life points."

Zorc then regained his sold form as he stepped back on to the field (zorc life points 1300-500) (zroc atk 2700)

Zorc then fired on dark magician killing him. (Yugi life points 750-550)

Yugi's turn then began as he played a spell card, "Let's go graceful charity " he then drew two cards and send a trap card and spell to the graveyard so he only had one card. "Go monster reborn return dark magician!"

The wizard then returned to the field (dark magician atk 2500) Yugi then smiled, "Now I remove from play skill successor. By removing this card from play while it's in my graveyard it for one turn will give one of my monsters 800 more attack points." (dark magician 2500-3300)

Zorc gasped as Dark magician took aim and fired on him killing him and taking away the last of zorc's life points.

The shadow game end right as Atem got the spell working to see the end of the duel.

The viewing window then closed, leaving Rebecca trapped in the other world with Yugi and the rest of them still stuck In the tomb.

Kaiba then turned to leave as he spoke up, "We tried this the magic way now let's give the scientist way a try."

Everyone then followed Kaiba out of the tomb to move on to come up with a new plan to get Yugi back.

Meanwhile back in Kid's mansion.

Yugi and his new friends woke up in kid's living room the ring around Yugi's neck and Rebecca on top of him.

Kid got up, and looked at a pure black soul, "I take it that's Zorc's soul."

Rebecca got up looking confused just as much as Blair.

Maka then said, "We will explain on the way."

To be continued.


	7. The Calm before the Storm!

In Yugi's world.

The gang was flying off form the tomb in Kaiba's private jet speaking.

Joey spike up "So what's da plan rich boy?"

Kaiba then spoke up, "for weeks I've been working on a new RV system for connecting duelist from all over the world in my last test I was attacked by what looked like Marik's Evil split personality that was banished to the shadow realm. At first I was think it was glitch or a bug."

Atem then spoke up as he crossed his arms, "But now you think your virtual world tech has found a way to connect to the shadow realm?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, as magic is really and I found now virus or bugs in my system I most now admit somehow my new VR system is able to connect to the shadow realm."

Joey then punched his hand into his palm "I get it we put the Pharaoh's magic with your freaky tech, go in to the shadow realm find da puzzle and find da Yugi!"

Everyone else blinked in shocked.

Kaiba was pale, "that's right wheeler. This has been a big day for everyone."

Tea then spoke up, "What about Rebecca?"

Marik then looked to her, "Tea It's Rebecca we find Yugi nine out of Ten chance she'll be right next to him."

Mokuba then said, "that's not even factoring in the time difference." Everyone then looked to the little man, "It was just hours for us but Yugi and his new group said it was months for them. Time is flowing different we've already wasted another five hours on this plan, so you most guess another month has gone by for Yugi."

Atem was pale, "a lot can happen in that amount of time. "

Meanwhile a universe away.

Yugi was waking up rubbing his eyes.

Yugi's point of view.

Another morning, I turned to see Rebecca next to me, she was staying in Kid's mansion so nightly she would sneak into my room, It use to startle me but now I was used to it!

I then got out of bed and grabbed the puzzle as I looked at it, A month! That's how long whoever the hell I was sent her to hunt has been in hiding! Come on Make a move already so I can end this and go home to see my grandpa already!"

Return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile in the mountains far away.

Our unknown being was slivering through the mountain's caves. "Forced in to hiding thanks to all this Meisters after me! How the hell am I going to get close enough to the boy to kill him with an entire world after me!"

It then heard a female voice say "Maybe we can help you." It then turned to see a group of witches wearing animal mask robes and witch's hats.

A Frog masked witch then said, "We know of you from our spies, it which holds the same powers as the boy! The witch's realm wants this new magic of the shadows. We will help you get to the city restore you to your former self and kill the boy, If you grant us this power."

The thing looked at them and held out it's hand, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend after all, I'll do it but I chose who gains the shadow magic."

Later on in the DWMA.

Rebecca jumped out of stein's class and throw up in a trash can, she was dressed in her white button up shirt blue tie pink jacket green skirt. S

he adjusted her glasses and said, "That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen!"

Yugi then walked out slightly green, "yeah it's the one thing that takes my mind off my unknown enemy."

Kid then walked out and said, "it's not really unknown we got fifty percent chance of it being Anubis and fifty percent chance of it being that Dragon thing form Atlantis."

Kid then saw Crona and said. "Crona once more I want to say sorry about the mishap that happened this morning."

Crona was blushing. "It's ok!"

Maka then raised and eye brow, "Wait what mishap?" She had a book in her hand ready to Maka chop.

Patty then said, "Kid walked in on Crona showering."

Everyone then turned to look at Kid.

Yugi quickly merged with dark magician as Maka Chopped Kid on the head.

Kid looked to Yugi, as the pissed off boy merged with a wizard said, "you get an eight-minute head start Kid!"

Kid then said, "thank you very much Yugi and Crona what I said about you being beautiful I meant that!" He then ran off summoning his magic skate board to go faster.

Rebecca adjusted her glasses, "How can you all be so calm when a storm is coming?"

Tsubaki then walked in and said, "We're gotten use to knowing something bad is coming. We learned how to enjoy the calm before the storm."

Black star then said, "And plus I'm black star the man who will.." Before he could Finish Rebecca covered his mouth, "I know you shout that ever hour on the hour!"

Rebecca then began to shake and shiver feeling something horrible behind, she then turned to see Stein turning the bolt in his head making Rebecca jump back and scream as she pushed black star in front of her, "Take him! No one will miss him!"

Soul then spoke up" girl that is cold as ice!"

Stein then laughed, "It's not that! I think I finished my duel Area, and I want two people to swing by my lab after school and duel on it so I can fine tune it."

Rebecca then jumped behind Yugi and said, "I'm not going to your house! It just sounds like a horrible idea!"

Yugi ten said, "I would but I have to chase after Kid in about four minutes, that's when his eight-minute head start is over."

Crona raised her hand, "I'll do it." She then held out a deck of duel monster cards. "Big brother taught me how to play."

Maka then said, "Can't me and soul need to study."

Black star then spoke up, "count me out I didn't waste my time learning that dumb game!"

Tsubaki backed away, "I would but I'm too scared to go within five feet of your house!"

Liz adjusted her hat, "I'll do it!" she then pulled out a deck, "I've had nothing better to do so I picked the game up as a hobby and besides I feel like it would be letting myself down if I wasn't part of the history first hologram duel our world has ever seen."

Stein adjusted the gear in his head, "thanks ladies meet by my lab after school."

After school.

Liz and Crona took their place on a down sized duel area that was pure black and like only one fourth the right size. Meaning the hologram with be smaller than normal the ones Yugi's duel disk made.

Crona put her deck down and said. "Sense why is it so small?"

Stein was with Marie at a control panel, "It's a down sized prototype once this is fine-tuned I'll go full sized before beginning work on the duel disk project. Ok girls now sense this is to fine duel my systems we'll be starting with 2000 life points each."

Both girls then drew their hands as their life points went up to 2000.

Liz added the top card of her deck to her hand and said, "I'll kick things off!" She then played a field spell, "I play Gaia power this spell will now give all my earth attribute monsters 500 more attack points." The hologram of a forest then appeared on the Area.

The hologram was static and black and white. Stein then took notes.

She then summoned out Neo bug in attack mode making the bug monster, in attack mode.

The bug appeared in the forest (Neo bug atk 1800-2300 thanks to field spell.)

Liz then played a spell card, "Now I use Goblin thief now it takes away 500 of your life points and gives them to me!"

Now effect happened but the life points changed (Liz life points 2000-2500 Crona life points 2000-1500)

Liz adjusted her hat, "your turn Crona."

Crona smiled as she drew, "My turn. I draw" she then smiled as she played a field spell making the forest vanish and replacing it with a dark void, "Now I play the field spell yami it gives all fiends and spellcasters 200 more points in both attack and defense." (Neo bug atk 2500-1800)

Crona then set a face down card making a card face down card hologram appear before her, It was black and white but solid looking.

Crona then set a monster in face down defense mode and said, "I'll set a monster and end my turn." Another card hologram appeared before her this time sideways.

Liz then added the top card of her deck and summoned it out, "Come on out in attack mode Battle Ox!"

The monster then appeared it was down sized like all the holograms but it looked ready for battle. (Battle ox atk 1700)

Liz then pointed at Crona's face down monster card and said. "Now my bug attacks your monster!"

The bug then charged and attacked the face down card only to jump back when it flipped up into Aqua madoor. (Aqua madoor def 2000-2200)

(liz life points 2500-2100)

Liz then spoke up, "I end my turn."

Crona then drew and smiled as she spoke, "first up I send my madoor to the graveyard to summon out Ushi oni!"

The madoor was then replaced with a bull like demon. (Ushi oni atk 2150-2350)

Crona smiled as she flipped up her face down card revealing it as robin goblin making the hologram of the card flip up. "Now thanks to this trap when I deal you battle damage you lose a card in your hand. Now my fiend kills your ox!"

The two bull monsters then charged only for Crona's to rip the head off battle ox (Liz life points 2100-1450)

Crona then pointed to a card in Liz's hand and said. "Now send that card to the graveyard!"

Liz then sent a ritual spell card to the graveyard, she then drew the top card of her deck, "Ok my move!"

Liz switched her bug to defense mode making its hologram act like it was guarding. "I switch my bug to defense mode (Neo bug def 1700) I will then set another monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

A sideway card then appeared beside the bug as Crona started her turn!"

Crona smiled as she played a spell card, "I play dark whole now all monsters are destroyed!"

All the monster hologram's just exploded.

Crona then played a monster in attack mode, "I summon out Man eating treasure chest!" A monster in the shape of a treasure chest then appeared (Man eating treasure chest atk 1600-1800)

Crona smiled, "Now my monster attacks you directly and you lose all your life points!"

The monster hologram then tackled the front of Liz's station. (liz life points 1450-0 Winner Crona!)

Liz's eye twitched, "I don't' know what's funnier your trap made me discard my ritual spell, then on my turn I drew my ritual monster, or how easily you turned the game around."

She then showed Crona the ritual monster in her hand it looked like a werewolf, "Well Good game Crona!"

Stein smiled, "and I got enough data to fine tune the system. It'll be ready to go full scale soon enough."

Later on in the city streets.

Yugi was walking with Rebecca, "so I knocked Kid out and left him at his house!"

Rebecca grabbed his arm, My Yugi-poo this place as brought out the bad boy in you!" she then looked up to the setting sun, the thing looked like it was falling asleep, "the sun and the moon here don't make a lick of sense Scenically speaking."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "this is a world of magic Rebecca not a world of Scenic."

Rebecca then adjusted her glasses, "Fair enough. But still I heard there is a ball coming up for the school's founding, Care to be my date yugi-poo! It would be our first official one!"

Yugi then light up red and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "well I'm not sure. I mean it's not a no, but that's kind of a month away, and right now I want to focus on my unknown enemy!"

Rebecca smiled as she said, "ok then if you defeat him before the ball while go together." She then kissed his check making Yugi light up red.

To be continued.


	8. Attack on Death City!

It was a quiet Day in Death City Tell an explosion hit!

In the city.

Rebecca, Yugi, Kid, Crona Patty and Liz were together in the city when the shock wave hit knocking them to the ground!

Yugi jumped up and quickly merged with the magician of black chaos. Once in his armor Yugi made the Millennium scale appear in his hand which he handed it to Rebecca.

Rebecca Took it as she put on her duel disk, "let me guess hold on to this and use it to bring my cards to life?"

Yugi nodded as he flew off to check it out!

As Soon as Yugi was gone a gang of witch with the eye of Anubis on their foreheads appeared form the shadows.

As Patty and Liz became guns Kid grabbed them and said, "Looks like whoever Yugi was sent here to hunt has made some new friends as well"

Crona bit her hand to draw her black blood as she used it to form a sword, "So? They got shadow magic what's the worst they could do?"

The witch then all held out their hands summoning out low level beast, and beast warrior top monsters three each.

Rebecca played polymerization to summon out "Saint Joan!" the fusion female fairy monster then appeared as she said, "Way to Jinx it Crona!"

Kid then called out soul resonance morphing Patty and Liz turn into arm cannons, "It's not as bad as it looks Rebecca they all appear to be normal monsters with no powers to watch out for!"

Crona then slashed in half a tiger axe as she said, "and there all under 2000 Atk! Whoever it is, didn't give them all the magic."

Rebecca adjusted her glasses as she summoned out Cannon solider as Saint Joan slashed in half a silver fang. "I see your point."

Meanwhile.

In another part of the city Yugi was landing as he spotted the shadowy entity he had been chasing, holding a little girl by the head, the girl was crying for her parents and Yugi growled.

As Yugi's feet touched the ground, "This is between you and me let the girl go!"

The Entity held her up, "tell me my name or I will crush her skull! The witch spies know you ruled it down to two! One possible names for me! Speak them know So I may remember me or the girl dies!"

Yugi growled as he undid his fusion with his monster as he spoke, "Fine then! Just let her Go now! You know I'll keep my word! But I don't know if you'll keep yours!"

The entity let the girl go as she ran away crying and hide behind something, "smart boy now we had a deal! You have to honor it!" He then formed a ball of shadow magic in his hand and point it to were the girl was, "After all I could still end her little life!"

Yugi growled as he said, "leviathan! Anubis!"

A pyramided of light then formed around Yugi and the entity.

The Entity's head morphed into a jackal's as his body returned human form the neck down, only dressed in dark pants.

The entity was Anubis.

The Jackal laughed as he spotted Yugi putting on his duel disk, 'I am me once more! Now then little pharaoh time for a shadow game! With the highest stakes yet!"

Yugi drew five cards as Five stone tablets appeared before Anubis, "What's the stakes Jackal Face!"

Anubis smirked as his and Yugi's life points went up to 4000 to start, "You win me and my allies die! But if I win you and all who live in this city die!"

Yugi growled he had no choice, "Deal and when I win there will be a massive boom in death scythes!"

Outside the city.

A witch's spell hit Maka in the back but she felt nothing, "What the hell?"

Maka then stabbed the Witch in the head but nothing, "what the hell is going on!"

Soul then popped out of his scythe form and said, "Did you miss the giant pyramided of light? It's clear the thing was Anubis who know remembers himself and is facing Yugi in a for keeps shadow game. Meaning everyone in the city is part of the soul bet! We can't kill each other because then the bet would be changed!

The witch screamed.

Soul then completely returned to human form, "all we can do is sit and wait for the shadow game to end and hope Yugi wins!"

Back in the shadow game!

Anubis smirked as a six tablet appeared before him and he revealed the spell trap booster, "Now then I send one card in my hand to the graveyard!" one of his tablets then shattered. "Now I can play a trap as a spell card, I play pyramided of light!"

The card version of it then appeared before him, "Now that I have it I shall pay 1000 life points to summon both Andro's sphinx and Sphinx Teleia! (Anubis Life points 4000-3000)

The two Spinx then appeared being the last cards in Anubis's hand. ( Andro's atk 3000 Teleia's atk 2500)

Yugi then drew as his eye glow, "you think this is funny! Playing with people's lives! Anubis you make me sick! You are supposed to be a god Not A common playground bully! Getting what he wants by looking scary and through brute force! I will end you once more! But this time I'll make sure you stay dead!"

Yugi then played a spell card, "Let's go Dark whole!" A black void then appeared and sucked in both Sphinxs.

Anubis smirked, "So I can now pay a 1000 life points to summon out Theinen!" (Anubis life points 3000-2000)

A massive Sphinx that looked like a merged form of the two recently dead sphinx's appeared. (Theinen atk 3500)

Anubis smirked, "Now when she's summon I give up 500 more to post his power farther!" (Anubis life points 2000-1500) (Theinen atk 3500-6500)

Yugi smirked as the glow in his eye died down to reveal the eye. "Just like I hoped! You burn your life to greatly first up I play flute of summoning Kuriboh and equip him with rainbow blessing!"

Kuriboh then appeared and glow with all the colors of the rainbow (Kuriboh atk 300)

Anubis was about to speak but Yugi said, "Shut up and let me finish my turn!"

Yugi then set two cards face down, "Now I set two cards face down! Now that he's the only card in my hand I can summon out Swift Gaia!"

The Knight then appeared on his horse before Yugi ready to attack. (Swift Gaia atk 2300)

Yugi then said, "Now I will use the effect of Rainbow blessing By sending it and Kuriboh to the graveyard one monster of my side of the field can jump past your monsters and hit you directly!"

Anubis then gasped in horror!" HOW!"

Yugi then said, "First sorry Kuriboh!" Kuriboh then turned into a rainbow that Gaia road on right past Theinen. "Your style of combat pure power can never win! It takes playing and strategy to Win! I didn't need the gods to win! Why because you're a big fat Joke!"

Gaia then stabbed Anubis in the chest with his lance making his life points hit zero winning the duel for Yugi.

Anubis screamed as he turned into two souls a Kishin egg soul, and a weapon's soul!

Yugi smiled as his eye returned to normal, "So predictable Anubis." As the light around them died down Yugi spot the Sphinx scream in rage of not tasting combat this duel as it vanished with Gaia.

Yugi smiled as he turned to leave watching Witch turn into souls, "and another win for me!"

Yugi looked around at a sea of witches' souls, "I think this are more witches' souls then we have weapons!"

Stein then walked up and said, "Yes it is! We'll have to put some in storage for later years. No one has ever claimed this many witches' souls Yugi. You will be getting a reward for this."

Yugi shrugged it off, "whatever" he then walked back to his friends were Rebecca quickly hugged him happily.

Soul then said, "that was so quick there had to be no dignity in how you kicked his ass!"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "No there wasn't!"

Meanwhile in Yugi's world.

His friends had just arrived and Kaiba corp.

As they raced into Kaiba new RV system.

Joey crossed his arms, "I don't like dis tiem different thing! Wat if something happens to Yug?"

Marik then said, "Trust us Joey we all feel the same way, and don't' forget about Rebecca."

Kaiba then said, "and it'll be two more hours before the pods are even ready for action. How knows what could happen to Yugi. That's like half a month for him."

Atem was shaking, "why would the gods do this?"

As they group got in an elevator to go to the top floor time past for Yugi.

Meanwhile back in the soul eater world.

It was prom night; everyone was dressed in their best formal wear.

The talk of the night was Crona who was dressed in a black dress and she was on Kid's arm.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he adjusts his tie, he had a black suit on his puzzle around his neck and a military badge of honor made in the image of lord death's mask on right side of his jacket. "Well everyone is getting a happy ending to night."

Rebecca who was in a pink strapless dress grabbed Yugi by the arm, 'Now come on Yugi-poo time for our promo Picture.

Yugi blushed as he was pulled along by his date of the evening.

Meanwhile in the death room.

Lord Death was talking with Spirit.

Spirit drank something form a flask as he said, "I can't believe it all the student now have a witch's soul and are simple waiting to get the other 99"

Lord death then said," Yes all the student's will become Death scythes." He then used his mirror to void Yugi who was heading to a balcony with Rebecca, "All Thanks to a true god send. Yugi Muto!"

Meanwhile on the Balcony.

Yugi looked at the moon snickering, "I will never get use to that thing! But Still been a peaceful two weeks' sense Anubis appeared."

Rebecca giggled, "yes because everyone evil is to scared of the man who killed a witch army and a god within a few minutes Yugi-poo the man who strikes fear into the hearts of evil!"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Yeah who would think that would be little old me!"

Rebecca then smiled and said, "you know what the funny thing is? the longer I spend here the less I miss home."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I know what you mean. I mean Crona thinks I'm her big brother I can't leave her, and Back home I'm just Yugi muto the best in the world at a card game. But here I'm Yugi muto three star meister Keeper of all seven millennium items, holder of Shadow magic, hero, and legend."

Rebecca smiled as she leaned on the balcony, "Tell me about it and now you have six out of seven unlocked how does that feel?"

Yugi then said, "well I can control and summon out any kind of monster know even the gods if we fall into that grim of a spot, but mostly I feel like my soul is almost complete."

Rebecca smiled, as she asked, "What do you think will happen when you unlock the Necklace?"

Yugi shrugged as he said. "I haven't a clue."

Later in Yugi's world.

The RV pods were ready, Atem, joey and Kaiba load there decks in to their pods as they got in.

Mokuba then hit the start button and said, "Ok uploading you guys let's hope this works!"

With few buttons Atem Kaiba, and joey found themselves in a strange world of Row data and magic mixing around them.

They were in their normal cloths but had bladeless duel disk on their arms.

Atem then whispered a spell making a golden path appear, "I cast a tracking spell to track one random Millennium Item. The fact this path appeared proves Kaiba was right his tech is a modern day remake of a millennium item Shadow realm connection and all."

Joey then gave Kaiba a thumbs up, "Nice guy rich boy!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and said, "Be warned guys I build this system based on the survival duel rules. So whatever life points you end up with at the end of your last duel is what you start within the next one. Once they hit zero you'll be logged out unable to return for 24 hours."

Joey then got on the path and said, "Good to know now get the lead out! Yug's awaiting guys!"

Kaiba and Atem the nodded as they stepped on to follow the path to a millennium item and to hopefully Yugi!

Meanwhile in a whole in cyber space keep In the banks of Kaiba corp computer system were cache Data was stored.

Some beings began to awaken.

One looked like Jinzo, another a robotic knight, the neck was deep sea warrior, followed by a penguin then judgeman

The five monsters stretched.

Jinzo saw a golden path, above them, "look above at all that energy!"

Robotic knight then spoke up, "the Energy it lets out most likely hit our cache data allowing us to regenerate and be restored."

Judgeman then looked at him, "In English please?"

Robotic knight then said, "Cache Data is a ghost file of deleted Data. The path radioed energy that restored us from Ghost Data deep in Kaiba corps linked together network computers back to us before we were deleted with Noah's virtual world!"

The Penguin then said, "So we got another chance. How lucky for us!"

Jinzo then spot two being restored forms of Noah and his fathers, "looks like we're not the only ones!"

Robotic knight then said, "there program was more complicated so it will take time for the path to restore them. Now how about we leave this corner and go see who or what we have to thank for our return to digital half-life!"

Deep sea warrior then said, "Yes the Robot is right!" they then formed a data plate form and got on it, as it rose up high for them to see Atem Joey and Kaiba.

Jinzo crossed his arms., "well isn't this ironic! The guys who end us, brought us back!"

Judgeman then spoke, "then looks like it was a side effect you understand. It won't make sense for them to come here and bring us back to life. Looks like they are looking for something else."

Deep sea warrior, "Yet they still have bodies we could take."

The penguin then said, "Yes that worked so well last time didn't it!?"

Robotic knight then said, "the flightless bird is correct, My fellow members of the big five. Our plan to steal bodies failed once so it will only fail again, you understand this logic. Yet Yugi is able to defy logic and it only makes sense to find what they are looking for before them."

Jinzo then said, "Yes whatever they are looking for it must be powerful. So powerful we might be able to use it to escape the Digital realm."

Robotic knight then held out his hand as he formed three energy spheres, "I just infected some security systems they should hold the three up while we get down later on the path and follow it!"

Then before Yugi Joey and Kaiba appeared five cyber tech police officers with Kaiba corp fire wall on their chest.

Digital energy blade appeared on the boy's disk as the programs summoned duel disk.

Kaiba, "great the system is working against us!"

To be continued.


	9. Return of the Big Five Crona vs Crump!

In cyber space Joey Kaiba and Atem's duels against the viral programs were coming to an end.

Joey stood his field empty his life points at 1600 before the virus that had three copies of Tiger axe on its field. (Tiger axe atk 1300) the virus had 1000 life points left.

Joey added the top card of his deck to his hand so he had two cards now, "Stupid virus trying to stop me from getting to Yug. Ok I play Dragon Mirror Now I can remove from play monster in my graveyard to fusion summon up a dragon type fusion. I'll pick baby dragon and alligator sword."

The two monsters then appeared and merged together into Alligator sword's dragon (atk 1700)

Joey then smiled as he said, "Now sense you got all earth type monsters my monster can skip past your cats and hit you where It turns now my dragon kill this virus!"

Alligator sword dragon attack the virus directly making it explode as the monster vanished and joey's life points remained at 1600.

Joey turned to see Kaiba finishing up a virus with an attack from his three blue eyes leaving Kaiba with 1700 life points.

Joey smirked, "looks like we finished with close to the same amount of life points there Kaiba!"

Atem finished his duel with a dark magic attack form Dark magician leaving him with only 1900. "We have no time we have to get to Yugi!"

Kaiba nodded, "Atem is right!"

The three then rain down the path.

Meanwhile the big five were had a gate with the eye of Anubis in it.

Robotic knight was analyzing the data form it, "so many amazing secrets but nun to help us right away." He then finally opened it. "there we can now enter it let's see where it goes."

The big five then walked into see the millennium necklace in the sky as they stepped into a forest made from a mix of data and magic.

As they walked in the ground began to warp and twist under their feet. Jinzo then closed the gate and set up a lock, "amazing it appears we act like virus in this place."

Robotic night then held out his hand opening a sphere with information. "Knowledge is power. My friends as we walk I can more understanding of the boys puzzle and the lost arts that make it and the sister item which we no infect. If we spread the infection quickly and take it over I can use it as a stepping stone to open a way out!"

Deep sea warrior then said, "As what monster?"

Judgeman then said, "I would say that being monsters in the real world is better than being monster in cyber space my friend."

Nightmare Penguin then said, "the odds and numbers will support that one. So split up and infect. We will divide and conquer, once we have enough control of this magic stuff we will walk out of here in the real world."

Jinzo then walked away, "Very well then."

Meanwhile in death city.

Yugi Rebecca and Crona were walking to Stein's lab.

Rebecca adjusted her glasses, "I can't believe we're heading to the bolt head's house!"

Yugi then said, "we kind of have to he's trying to restore Ragnarok."

Crona then said, "I don't' even remember him but I kind of hope he can I mean he was my weapon."

Then as the made it to stein's door Yugi fainted as the key appeared in his hand.

Rebecca and Crona screamed and Stein opened the door and said, "what the hell is going on here?"

Crona then said. "He just kind of passed out!"

Stein then rolled him over to see a silver sparking red necklace on Yugi's neck, "whats this? It looks like the necklace but infected by something!" He then signed for The two girls to help him bring Yugi inside.

Once inside Stein put Yugi on the table.

Stein then noticed the key in Rebecca's hand, "The key? That allows someone to go into another's mind right?'

Rebecca quickly nodded fearfully as Maria walked.

The blonde haired hammer then said, "What's going on in here?

Stein turned the gear in his head "Yugi Collapsed and looks like one of his locked items has been infected again. If memory service corrects last time this happened, you had to go in and fight the infection."

Crona then said, "Last time we were sucked in!"

Rebecca then put the key to Yugi's head and said, "But this time we have the key!"

Crona put her hand on the key and said, "you're not going in with out me! He's my brother!"

Stein likewise put his hand on the key as he said, "Can't miss this chance!" He then turned the key making his Crona and Rebecca's eyes go blank and they froze.

Maria blinked as she pulled out a needle and went to Crona, "Well might as well get that black blood sample Stein believes could restore Ragnarok."

At that moment in Yugi's world's cyber space.

Atem Joey and Kaiba came to a gate with a 4000 on it.

Kaiba growled, "dang it! It's a limit gate." He saw Joey raising his hand and said, "My new rv game has level that only allow people with a certain amount of life points or higher enter. This one which is clearly what leads to Yugi has 4000 on it so only people with 4000 life points can enter!"

Joey then said, " and noun of us have 4000!"

Atem growled as he put his hand on it, "Can't we just transfer life points to another?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes we can but we only have enough life points to make it so one of us has 4000. And I hate to say it but it should be you Atem!"

Kaiba then put his hand on Atem as did Joey. Joey smiled and said, "for once me and rich boy agree."

Joey and Kaiba's life points then went down to 100 while Atem's rose to 4000.

The pharaoh was then sucked into the gate and found himself in a twisted forest of steal trees in a digital and magical mash up.

Atem walked to see Robotic knight in a shield of light. The robot then said, "Great Yugi type be! One few people I wish to kill! I would duel you but I have four friends to have my back come back when there all beaten and I'll face you!"

Atem growled at the machine "What have you done with Yugi! How the hell are you back!"

Robotic knight then said, "me and my friends hacked one of the seven millennium items now hooked to Yugi type A's soul! We are single draining some magic to escape what happens to his soul thanks to our infection is noun of our business. As for how your golden bridge leading her restored us from Cache data bring us back So thank you for the second chance!"

Atem tried to push through the light only to be forced back and he growled, "Fine I'll do this your way!" He then walked off to find another member of the big Five!

Robotic knight then heard the voice of Yugi as an image of him appeared before him "you won't get away with this! This infection destroying my soul will be stopped Atem is my only friend who showed up here!

Robotic knight then made four screens appear to show Atem A pink haired girl, Rebecca and a man with a bolt in his head," How!? It matters not I just need time!"

Meanwhile Crona found herself Alone in a frozen forest.

Crona looked around and spot some Penguins made of ice forming arrows as she walked to it saying "were are the others?" she then spotted what looked like a generic check point in a video game, "is this some kind of sick twist Video game in side my big brother's soul?"

She then saw Nightmare Penguin at a desk and said, "I didn't know Yugi muto had a younger sibling most be adopted because I don't see it. Now then let me introduce myself"

Crona then pointed at him. "Nightmare Penguin of the big five! Like from big brother's story!"

Nightmare penguin then pulled out a duel disk and put it on his arm. "well that saves me a step but me and my friends want out and it think your body looks like a nice fit."

Crona backed away as a duel disk appeared on her arm and she said. "I need an adult!"

The flightless bird then drew five cards and said. "I am an adult! Now we duel I win I get your body you win I die and my part of the infection is gone!"

Crona then pulled out her deck and put it the duel disk's deck zone as she drew five cards, "Fine but lady's first!"

The duel then started (Both player's life points 4000)

Crona drew and played a spell card, "First I use Hinotama this spell card takes away 500 of your life points!" A fireball then hit Nightmare Penguin making the bird scream as he rolled around (penguin's life points 4000-3500)

Crona then set a card face down then summoned out Neo the magic swordsman. Neo appeared (neo's atk 1700)

Crona then said "that ends my turn.

Nightmare penguin then started his turn by drawing then setting a face down card. He then played a field spell, "I play legendary ocean!"

The forest then morphed to an ocean with both Crona and the flightless bird standing on icebergs.

Nightmare smiled as he played out a legendary fisherman, "thanks to this spell all the water monster in my hand and field lose a level, and gain 200 more attack come on out!"

The fishermen then appeared riding his shark (legendary fishermen atk 1850-2050)

The bird then points to the swords men and said, "attack!"

Crona smiled as the two monster's weapons touched, "Don't think so go rush recklessly. This quick spell card gives 700 more attack points to one of my monsters till the end of the turn so sorry bird!" (Neo's atk 1700-2300)

Neo then glow as she slashed the Fishermen in half. (nightmare penguin life points 3500-3250)

Nightmare penguin growled as he said, "I have to end my turn."

Crona then drew a card as the bird activate his trap card, "Let's go tornado walls this card makes it so I won't' lose life points so long as a water field is out!"

As tornados showed up Crona played a spell card, "remove trap! Like it's name says it removes your trap!"

The tornado's then vanished leaving the bird exposed.

Crona then summoned out a monster "Now I summon Malice doll of Demise!" A creepy puppet then appeared (doll atk 1600)

Crona then smirked as the bird screamed, "Now then I have more than enough power to take you down now so before this shadow game kills you or sends you to the shadow realm. I want you to know I'm not just some skinny girl I'm Yugi's little sister, and technically a witchling. Ok boys end this!"

Crona's two monsters then slashed the bird making him explode as his life points hit zero.

Crona had won, and the field returned to a normal forest.

Crona smiled as she looked at her life points, "I didn't even lose one life point."

Yugi's image then appeared, "Nice job! I can feel the infection already leaving!"

Crona then went to hug him but she passed through him and fell over.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Crona! Big brother is Ghost status till this infection is flushed out with the big five!"

Crona got up, "doesn't matter At least you're here big brother!"

Yugi then signed for her to follow him, "come on Crona we have to find the others and the other me is here!"

At that moment.

Atem was walking underwater somehow able to breath under it, either by magic or the water just being an illusion but it looked like he was in a flood forest as he spotted Deep sea warrior.

Atem readied his duel disk, "Let me guess rematch?"

Deep sea warrior nodded, "You know me to well Yugi type bee!"

To be continued.


	10. Return of the big five Atem vs Gansley!

In the hybrid underwater spiritual digital forest Atem was facing Gansley in the form of deep sea warrior.

As they drew their hands the duel began (Both player life points 4000)

Deep sea warrior pointed to Atem and said, "Kings first!"

Atem drew and set two cards face down as he said, "fine then I'll set two cards face down." As two giant cards appeared before him. Atem summoned out a monster in attack mode. "Come on out Queen's knight in attack mode!

Queen's knight then appeared (Queen's knight's atk 1500)

Atem then crossed his arms and said, "That ends my turn made your move count Gansley. You won't be playing anymore games after this!"

Deep sea warrior added the top card of his deck to his hand, "such langue I thought kings need to have understanding? Well I guess times were different back in your day your majesty."

Deep sea warrior set a monster in face down defense mode making a giant side-ways card appear, "I'll set a monster in defense mode!" He then set three face down cards in his spell and trap card zone, "and I'll play three face downs. My turn is over your move King Atem!"

Atem growled as he drew so he had four cards in his hand, He then summoned out King's knight, "Come on out King's knight!" (king's knight atk 1600)

The king's knight than began to glow as his effect summoned out from Atem's deck Jack's knight. (Jack's knight atk 1700)

Atem smiled as he said, "Ok now Jack's knight attacks!"

The knight then slashed the face down card to reveal the bird Ashingray ( Ashingray's def 500) the bird then vanished as it's effect made one of the cards in Yugi's hand go into his graveyard.

Another face down side ways card then appeared as Deep sea warrior said, "Now as you remember his second effect summons another Ashingray in face down defense mode to replays him. Now you can kill one and it will repeat till all three copies I can have are gone. And you lose the other two cards in your hand."

Atem growled as he pointed and said. "King's knight!"

The older male knight then killed the face down Ashingray so Atem once more lost a card in his hand, as the final Ashingray appeared in face down defense mode replacing the second.

Atem then had Queen's knight attack killing the finally one leaving him with no hand. Atem then smiled as he hit a button on his duel disk making one of his face downs pop up, "Go Call of the haunted now rise from the grave dark magician!"

From below the ground the dark magician dug his way out, the monster clearly having been one of the cards Ashingray sent to the graveyard. (dark magician atk 2500)

As Atem went to order his wizard to attack Deep sea warrior activate one of his face down cards.

Deep sea warrior clapped as shadow spell popped out, "clear using my monster effect to allow you to summon such a strong monster but I was ready for my plans to back fire! Shadow spell will now rob your wizard of his power to attack and 700 attack points!" (Dark magician atk 2500-1800)

Atem crossed his arms, "and You think I would be ready! Let's go mystic space typhoon!" As Atem's other face down card popped up Deep sea warrior activate his second face down.

Deep sea warrior," Let's go magic jammer now I discard one card! And that spell won't work!" Deep sea warrior then sent one of the two cards in his hand to making Mystic space typhoon explode.

Then from his graveyard the image of the Rainbow snake Eingana appeared.

Deep sea warrior crossed his arms, "Now as this card was sent to the graveyard all your monsters are destroyed!"

All four of Atem's monsters then explode as did shadow spell.

Atem growled as he was forced to end his turn with no hand and no cards on the board, "You are a low down dirty rat!"

Deep sea warrior smiled as he drew and said, "why thank you your majesty! Now come out Yowie!" The dog sized lizard then appeared (Yowie atk 500)

Deep sea warrior then had his monster bite Atem's leg (Atem life points 4000-3500) Deep sea warrior then said. "Now then as he was summoned his effect makes it so you can't draw next turn, so you have no moves other than to end your turn!"

Atem growled as he held his leg for a moment and he said. "Correct but it's a dirty tactic!"

Deep sea warrior then added the top card of his deck to his hand as he smiled, "Dirty but fair and legal my king! Now then I send my lizard to the graveyard to summon Deep sea warrior!"

The lizard was then replaced by Deep Sea warrior, the copy of Gansley stood ready! (Deep sea warrior atk 1800)

Gansley then returned to human form as he had his warrior attack! The monster punched Atem in the gut making him fall over (Atem life points 3500-1700)

Gansley smiled as Atem fell to his knees, "A former king town on his knees! How magical!"

Atem then added the top card of his deck to his hand as he said, "My turn I draw!" He then showed it as the card pot of greed, "Now for two more cards!"

As Atem drew two more cards he smiled! Atem then played the spell card monster reborn, "return Dark magician!" the Dark magician then reappeared. (Dark Magician atk 2500)

Gansley then activate his final face down card which was rush recklessly, "Now this quick play spell card gives my warrior 700 more attack points as such our monster are now the same in power!" (Deep sea warrior atk 1800-2500) "Now you won't be able to destroy him!"

Atem smiled as he played another spell, "that's why I have horn of the unicorn!" the Dark magician then grow a horn (Dark magician atk 2500-3200)

Atem smiled as he watched his wizard destroy the Deep sea warrior with a magic blast!

With deep sea warrior gone Gansley once more turned into it (Gansley atk 4000-3300) "your move!"

Gansley then drew another card, so he only had two, he looked at him as he played a spell, "premature burial come back to me my rainbow snake!" the Monster rainbow snake Eingana appeared. (Gansley life points 3300-2500) (Rainbow snake atk 2200)

Gansley then set a card face down using the last of his hand. "I will not Lose after coming so close to victory!"

Atem smiled as he set a face down card. "I know that monster would take my wizard with him leaving me open, and with horn of the unicorn as the top card of my deck. I won't fall for it! Your move!"

Deep sea warrior drew and had to end his turn!

Atem then smiled as he activates his face down card, "Let's go soul fusion now I remove form play monsters in my graveyard to fusion summon! Now then I have just the two monster in there thanks to your dumb bird for chimera!"

Two ghostly monster then appeared and merged into Chimera (Chimera atk 2100)

Atem smiled as he then played his new card "gift of the martyr! Now I send Chimera to the graveyard to give his power to dark magician." The fusion monster then entered the body of the wizard. (Dark magician atk 3200-5300)

Deep sea warrior gasped, "That's strong enough to end me even with my snake taking it with him!"

Atem smiled," and from that reaction I take it your face down card was a bluff. Now dark magician end this duel!"

The wizard then fired off a magical blast form his staff that hit the snake and made him and the snake explode! (Gansley life points 2500-0 Winner Atem!)

Gansley then explode turning the underwater forest into a normal forest.

Atem then saw his life points still at 1700. "That was close!" Atem then heard a voice he missed calling. "ATEM!"

He then turned to see a ghostly Yugi beside a pink haired girl and Atem teared up, "Yugi!"

The King then raced off to Them were he smiled at Seeing him well most of him, "Yugi how are you holding up!

Yugi looked at his hands, "I'm feeling more together after two of this guys were taken down! And this is Crona my adopted little sister!"

Crona held her hand out to Atem. "Nice to meet you other Brother!"

Atem smiled as he shocks the girls hand. "like wise! But how are you here?"

Yugi then went on to explain how the seven millennium items are now part of his soul and Atem nodded.

Atem crossed his arms, "So Crona, Rebecca and this stein guy entered thanks to the key being eject form you as you fainted thanks to the big fives infection."

Crona nodded, "Now how about we go find the other two of us here! So we can group up to get this bad guys out of big brother's soul!"

Atem nodded as the three ran off.

Meanwhile.

Stein was walking through a part of forest changed into a court room as he said. "digital data and mystic energies mixing together to make a soul based RV setting. Such a wondrous turn of events!" Stein then turned the bolt in his hand as he came to the monster judgeman. "Oh sense this is a RV setting with clear game data in it! You must be the boss of this location."

Judgeman then nodded, "well aren't we clear! I am one of the big five!"

A duel disk then appeared on Stein's arm as he said, "not really a big deal See as the signs of the viral infections are dying, meaning some of your friends must have already fallen and I've always want to wear one of this things! I do so hope I can figure out how to make them soon. But enough let the game begin!"

Elsewhere

Robotic knight was still in the center the screens for nightmare penguin and deep sea warrior having gone blank. "those fools can't do anything! This won't work out! I must now alter my plains! I shall now focus on gathering enough shadow magic form this item for myself, and myself alone to jump to alternate real world Yugi's body is located in."

The robotic knight then said, "the other two will probably fall soon enough anywhere."

The robotic warrior then closed all five screens and made his shield smaller to just cover him. "Those fools can't win then I will out smart them!"

At that moment in Stein's lab.

Marie was dumping the black blood on to Ragnarok's soul watching it attack to the soul trying to reform into a blob, "amazing. Stein's was right as he didn't die but was eating by an evil god, Ragnarok just need more black blood to return to normal. He should be back soon!

Marie then turned to see the frozen group, "I wonder what's going on in there."

She shrugged as she sat down and looked at a list, "ok let's see what else Stein was going to do today, "work on duel disk project I can't do that. Finish installing the full Duel area in the DWMA school yard. Can't do that. Well I guess they will just have to wait for this to be over with."

She then sat down and said. "I wish I had something to do while I wait!"

To be continued.


	11. Return of the Big Five Stein vs Johnson!

As Stein and Judgeman drew their hands the duel began. (both player life points 4000)

Judgeman added the top card of his deck to his hand, "first I'll start by playing two face down cards."

Two giant cards then appeared before him as he played a field spell, "Now let's go fusion gate!" a spiraling vortex then appeared between them. "Now thanks to this card we can both summon fusion monster, by removing the fused monster from play."

Judgeman then removed from play two monsters from his hand, "I'll use it to merge this two in to twin head thunder dragon!"

The two smaller green dragons were then merged into one big red one. (Twin head thunder dragon atk 2800)

Judgeman then end his turn. "Your move mr. Screw lose!"

Stein then added the top card of his deck to his hand as he said. "It's a bolt and it is not loses! I summon the Gemini Monster Dark Valkyria!" the monster then appeared before him. ( Dark Valkyria atk 1800)

The judgeman looked confused so stein spoke up, "Gemini's are effect monster that are treat as normal monster on the field and in the graveyard. Normally I would have to give up my one normal summon to activate one will they become an effect monster and gain their powers."

Stein then removed from play two monsters. "But thanks to your gate I will fusion summon out superalloy beast raptinus this fusion monster activates all Gemini's on my side of the field."

Two of stein's Gemini's were sucked into the vortex were they became a large dragon that looked like it was made form stitched together parts of other dragons. (Raptinus atk 2200)

With the beast on the field Valkyria gained her effect, as she held a spell counter. (Valkyria atk 1800-2100 thanks to spell counter)

Stein then set three cards face down so his hand was empty, "Now then I'll set three face downs now my little fairy will give up her spell counter so I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and you only have one!"

The fairy type monster then through her spell counter at twin head thunder dragon destroying it (Valkyria atk 2100-1800)

Judgeman then hit a button on his disk, "I will use my face down emergency previsions, now I'll sent my face down statue of the wicked to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points and a wicket token in defense mode!"

The trap was then destroyed as the token showed up in defense mode (wicked token def 1000) (Judgeman's life points 4000-5000)

Stein then adjusted his glasses and said, "cleaver and you didn't get rid of your gate as it is too important to your strategy meaning fusion is your deck's built in plan. Well My fairy destroys the token then my dragon hits you!"

The fairy then smashed the token in to dust, then the dragon fired on judgeman. (Judgeman's life points 5000-2800)

Stein then turned the bolt in his head as he said, "that ends my turn."

Judgeman then drew his card and played the spell card, "pot of greed gives me two more cards!" He then drew to more and removed from play two monster, "I use King of the swamp's power to fill in for a fusion monster to merge it with mystic elf. Come forth Kamionwizard!"

The two monster then merged into one thanks to the power of fusion gate making the fusion monster appear (Kamionwizard atk 1300)

Judgeman then played an equip card, "Now then go Fusion weapon this gives the equipped level 6 or lower fusion monster 1500 more attack points!"

Kamionwizard's right arm then morphed into a laser blaster (Kamionwizard's atk 1300-2800)

Judgeman then pointed dark Valkyria and said, "Now blast that dragon away!" Kaomionwizard then fired at and destroyed Stein's dragon. (Stein life points 4000-3400)

Dark Valkyria then glow as she switched back to being a normal monster.

Stein then drew his next card. "My move I give up my normal summon to make my fairy an effect monster again so let's give her back her spell counter!" (Dark Valkyria atk 1800-2100)

Stein smirked as he adjusted his glasses, "Now I believe even an idiot like your self can see this coming destroy his fusion monster with your spell counter."

The fairy monster then through her spell counter ad Judgeman's monster destroying him. (dark Valkyria atk 2100-1800)

Stein then played graceful charity, "Now I draw three and sent two to the graveyard." Stein then drew three cards and sent what was clearly two monsters to the graveyard.

Stein then hit a button on his duel disk making one of his face down's pop up, "Let's go soul resurrection. This trap brings normal monsters back to life, and Sense my Gemini's are normal monster when in the grave or before activated on the field. Come on back Grasschopper!"

A large mantis then appeared before him. (Grasschopper atk 2350)

Judgeman panicked and he looked it, "You have enough fire power to end me!"

Stein then pulled out a cigarette light it and took a poof, he then blew out smoke as Crona Yugi, and Atem showed up, "you focused on controlling the board through power with no defense. It left you open. I would have thought someone born in the birth plays of duel monster would have been a better duelist."

Stein then pointed to judgeman as he said, "Ok now my Gemini's kill this ugly bastard!"

His two monster then attacked Judgeman making his life points hit zero. Judgeman then explode as the area of the forest returned to normal. (judgeman life points hit zero winner Stein!)

As the forest returned to normal and the monsters vanished Stein turned to see Atem who was looking on in wide eyed, "you must be Atem nice to finally meet you I am Professor Stein!"

He then held out his hand and Atem nervously shock it.

Yugi then whispered, "Stop staring at his bolt!"

Atem then whispered back, "I can't!"

Stein then raised and eye brow, "your two are talking about my bolt aren't you?" he then turned it making Atem go pale.

Yugi then said, "relax Atem he doesn't bite he's just creepy."

Stein then smiled, "that's the nicest things anyone has ever said to me!"

Yugi then said, "Now can we go find Rebecca please?

Stein then said, "Well find your girlfriend Yugi don't worry!"

Atem then looked to Yugi, "So that finally happened good for you!"

They all then ran off.

Meanwhile in cyber space.

Joey and Kaiba looked at the door Atem looked through for them not even a moment had gone by.

Joey then spoke up "Rich boy? How do you think other yug is doing in there?"

Kaiba then crossed his arms and said, "who knows!"

That is when Noah walked out making them jump. Noah held up his hand and watched as his life points went down to 1000 while Joey and Kaiba's went up to 1600 each. "Look I gave you guys more life points to show I come in piece. Brother please whatever is going on here is bring back our dad!"

Joey and Kaiba looked stunned.

Noah then said, "look he's still reforming if we go to where he is we can beat him! I don't care if I get deleted again. I died a long time ago! But our dad has to be stopped! He can't be allowed to return to digital half-life!"

Kaiba then said, "I hate you for what you did! But I hate dad more! Lead the way!" Noah then lead the two off to where The father of the Kaiba brothers was reforming to handle this problem.

Meanwhile in the cyber magical hybrid world.

Rebecca was walking through a forest that's trees were morphed into the shapes of weapons.

Rebecca adjusted her glasses as she came to Jinzo. "So you must be Jinzo of the big five!"

Jinzo then summoned a duel disk to his arm, "I don't know if I must be but I am! Who are you little girl!"

Rebecca readied her duel disk," Rebecca Hawkins Girlfriend of Yugi Muto! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY YUGI-POO'S SOUL! YOU FUCKING PARASITE!"

Rebecca was in fire from her rage.

Jinzo backed away, "I think I picked the wrong opponent!"

Meanwhile in Stein's lab.

Marie was sitting around talking with the reformed Ragnarok, who was sitting form the waist down in a jar.

Marie then hand Ragnarok a witch's soul and said, "and that's what you missed and also this soul was Crona's we have enough for all the students now thanks to Yugi winning that all or nothing shadow game."

Ragnarok then eat it, "so I can't go back to riding inside Crona! How the hell am I going to get around! I won't be stuck in this jar!"

Marie then checked something, "says here you can still be a weapon to be carried and oh Stein believes if you become a death scythe it would restore you to human form. So you got the witch, just need the 99 evil human souls."

At that moment Maka and soul walked in and said, "Yo! What's going on Stein hasn't finished hooking up the duel arena yet!"

Marie then pointed to them, "he's in Yugi's soul helping stop another infection in Yugi's soul!"

Soul his hands in his pocket, "Dam it! They are doing this without us! I mean come on! I want to be a part of all the magic that happens with Yugi. Besides not like we have anything else to do. There is an all tiem shortage of evil humans, and has been sense Yugi took down all those witches."

Maka then said, "and it had to happen when we are just eight souls away from making you a death scythe!"

Ragnarok then said, "Well boo woo! At lest you both have legs are can get around and aren't stuck in a got dam jar!"

Soul then blinked, "Ragnarok I didn't see you there! You look like you got shorter!"

Ragnarok then growled and tried to reach for Soul but couldn't because his arms were to short, "I'LL GET YOU!"

Maka then snapped her fingers, "I got it!" She then removed soul's skate board for his backpack.

Maka then grabbed some glue and Ragnarok in his jar. Maka then glued Ragnarok's jar on to the skate board, and hand him a little stick she found out side, "there now you have wheels and you steer with the stick."

Ragnarok then pushed the ground with the stick making him move and smiled a big toothy green. "Thank you Maka! I take back all the bad things I said about you!" the blob then moved himself to Soul and bite him on the leg.

Soul then screamed in pain.

Soul then tried to shake him off but couldn't, "GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!"

Ragnarok just growled like a dog, and tapped the ground with the stick ten times.

Marie blinked, "What's that boy you'll let go of soul for ten piece of candy?"

Ragnarok growled and nodded his head yes while biting soul's leg still.

Marie then ran off, "I think we have some candy in the kitchen. "

To be continued.


	12. Return of the Big 5 Rebecca vs Leichter

The duel between Rebecca and Jinzo was beginning as both of them drew their hands and their live points started at 4000 each.

Rebecca drew the first card, "Ladies first!" She then set three cards face down and summoned out Luster dragon in attack mode.

Before here three giant face down cards appeared, as did her dragon. (luster dragon atk 1900)

Rebecca adjusted her Glasses, "Your move Jinzo!"

Jinzo added the top card of his deck to his hand to start his turn. He then played a continuous spell card. "I use watch tranquilizer this spell card makes all your monster lose 100 attack points for their level your dragon is level four so it loses four 400."

A giant copy of the spell card then appeared before Jinzo as it and Rebecca's monster glow. (luster dragon 1900-1500)

Jinzo then set a face down card and used a spell card. "Next up I use polymerization to fuse together the three Satellite cannons in my hand together in to Satellite laser beam!"

The three weapons merged and a screen appeared behind Jinzo showing it in space. Jinzo then smiled," and this card gains 3000 attack points a turn. So I end my turn! (Satellite laser beam atk 0-3000)

Rebecca then drew the top card of her deck, "so your game plan is to wipe me out with one attack. How simplistic and easy to counter!" She then played a spell card, "I use Tribute to the doomed! Now I just send one card to the graveyard to destroy that attack satellite!"

Rebecca then discard a card as Jinzo hit a button on his duel disk, "and that is an easy counter! Solemen Judgement activate!" The trap then flipped up and Jinzo said, "Now I pay half my life points and your spell doesn't work! (Jinzo life points 4000-2000)

Rebecca's spell card then exploded showing it's had been negated. Rebecca Growled as she switched her monster to defense mode. (luster dragon Def 1600)

Rebecca then set a monster in face down defense mode, "That will have to end my turn."

Jinzo draw a card and set it face down, "My turn is over!" (Satellite Laser beam atk 3000-6000)

Rebecca adjusted her glasses," You won't attack unless it'll beat me! As you know unlike your cannons any monster can take down that piece of metal!"

Jinzo then hit a button on his duel disk making Solemn Wishes pop up, "Doesn't matter now every time I draw I gain 500 life points."

Rebecca then closed her eyes and believed in the heart of the cards for a moment as she drew.

Elsewhere the digital magical hybrid role.

Yugi stopped floating for a moment as he sensed something, "Rebecca. Take this helping hand" A small ball of light then left form his ghostly hand and flow off.

The ball of light raced to Rebecca where it hit the top card of her deck as she drew it making her look at it and gasp!

Rebecca smiled as she said, "Thank you Yuugi-poo!" She then hit a button on her duel disk making call of the haunted pop up, "Return from the graveyard millennium shield!" the shield then appeared In attack mode (Shield atk 0)

Rebecca then flipped up her face down monster Skelengle pop up (Skelengle atk 900-700 by watch tranquilizer)

The monster's flip effect then allowed Rebecca to draw one more card as she smiled, "Now then I'll sent all three monsters to the graveyard to summon out a gift from my Yugi! Come on out Obelisk!"

The three monsters then vanished as the God monster appeared Making Jinzo back away in fear. (Obelisk atk 4000-3000 by Watch Tranquilizer)

Jinzo then said, "It doesn't matter My spell targets the field so it works on gods' cards, and my laser beam is still stronger!"

Rebecca then made a buzzer sound, "Wrong! Obelisk as an effect now I will activate my scapegoats spell card that's been face down!" The spell popped out and turned into four defense mode tokens (scapegoat token's def 0 ) Rebecca adjust her glasses with a smirk, "Now I will sacrifice two of them to use Obelisk effect by sending to of my monsters to the graveyard and him giving up his attack this turn, he destroys all your monsters!"

The god then crushed two tokens before he punched the air making the Satellite weapon explode Jinzo Gasped.

And at that moment Stein Atem Crona and Yugi arrived.

Stein adjusted his glasses, "I see Yugi stopped as he sensed his girlfriend need a hand so he sent a god to her. This is the first time A God has been used sense Yugi's arrival. It will be an honor to see this play out."

Yugi smiled, "go Rebecca."

Rebecca then point at Jinzo, "your move!"

Jinzo drew a card making his trap card glow (Jinzo life points 2000-2500) the monster then played a spell card, "Go swords of revealing light!" three massive light swords then appeared between Rebecca's side of the field and his. "You won't be able to Finish me off for three turns now! I'll come out with a counter to a weakened god by then!"

Rebecca then drew and said, "No you won't! I play from my hand Mystic space typhoon it destroys your swords!" A massive gust of wind then destroyed the energy swords leaving Jinzo open.

Rebecca then played a card from her hand, "Let's go monster reborn! Return luster dragon!" Luster dragon then reappeared (Luster dragon atk 19000-1500)

Rebecca then flipped up her final face down card, "Yugi-poo has helped me enough I'll finish you off with my own monsters I use my last face down card, Rush recklessly which powers up y dragon by 700 (luster dragon atk 1500-2200)

Rebecca then played a spell card, "And now I'll use Axe of despair. To give my Dragon another 1000!" The dragon then grabbed an Axe that appeared out of the air. (luster dragon Atk 2200-3200)

Jinzo was shaking in fear! Rebecca then said, "Go my dragon end this!" The Dragon then charged and slashed Jinzo with its Axe (Jinzo life points 2500-0 Winner Rebecca!)

Jinzo then explode as the forest returned to normal, and all the cards vanished.

Rebecca then smiled as she Spot Yugi who when from Ghost to sold again. She then raced over to him and hugged him, "Yugi-poo!"

Yugi blushed as he returned the hug and said, "well I'm not ghostly anymore but I still can't seem to connect to my body!"

Stein turned the bold in his head and point to the tower of light, "because there is one more boss that needs to die."

Yugi nodded as they all rain off, "Time for this all to end!"

Meanwhile in the digital world.

Joey Kaiba and Noah where in the middle of a duel against Gozaburo. (Joey's life points 300, Kaiba's life points 600 , Noah life points 100, Gozaburo life points 3800)

On Gozaburo who was in his flame giant form. On his field as Exodia Necross who's attack was 8800.

Against him was Noah, Joey and Kaiba, the only one of them that had a card was Kaiba who had his blue eyes ultimate dragon.

Gozaburo then said, "you are all such fools to face me in a weakened state.

Noah then drew card, "That is where your wrong. I have no dough in my mind we will win! I play the spell card Shooting star bow Ceal! This spell card may coast a monster a 1000 attack points but it gives the power to attack directly! I play it to Blue eyes white ultimate dragon!"

The ultimate dragon then gained a giant sized bow load with an energy arrow that it held with it's three heads (Blue eyes white ultimate dragon atk 4500-3500)

Noah then said, "that's all I can do your turn Joey!"

Joey added the top card of his deck to his hand and smiled, "Rich boy I'm going to follow your former bad guy brother's lead and give your Dragon a new toy! Let's go Dragon nails! Give rich boy's dragon 400 more attack points!"

New metal claws appeared replacing blue eyes white ultimate dragon's old ones. (blue eyes white ultimate dragon atk 3500-3900)

Gozaburo then stepped backi n shock, "It's strong enough to win!"

Joey then said, "your move rich boy!" he then moved his thumb across the nose, "Me and noah set you up for the final kill!"

Kaiba smiled as he said, "I hate to say it wheeler but we make a pretty good team." Kaiba then turned green for a moment, "It make me sick to even say That! But Back to point Blue eyes white ultimate dragon End this duel! Strike past my father's beast and strike him directly!"

The Dragon then fired its arrow at the flaming giant (Gozaburo's life points 3800-0 Winners team Joey Kaiba and Noah!")

Gozaburo was then deleted as the monsters and other cards vanished.

Kaiba crossed his arms as he turned to leave this corner, "this whole thing turned bad fast! We want to get Yugi back, but we got multiple nightmares!"

Joey then said, "yeah but it's worst for Noah. I mean We get to leave cyber space when this is all over!"

Noah looked down as Joey covered his mouth realizing he said something he shouldn't have.

Kaiba then said, "I think I could change that."

Noah and Joey looked confused.

Kaiba then said, "simple one of the nightmare's old protects was bio-engineering, or in joey terms making a homemade human being, he wanted to sell truly endless armories to people for war. But as you can tell it never got finished."

Joey then blinked, "Wait a minute Wait a minute! You think you can dig up some of your old man's madness and use it to grow Noah here a new body?"

Kaiba looked to Joey in shock, "that's right! I am shocked and afraid by you understanding this wheeler!"

Joey then said, "that's ok I'm scared too!"

Meanwhile back in the magical digital hybrid land.

Rebecca, Yugi, Atem, Crona and Stein arrived at Robotic knight!

Atem was about to turn on his duel disk as he said, "your friends are beaten you can now be challenged!"

Yugi then stopped him, "Atem your life points are 1700! Most of you have lost some life points, and you've all done enough!"

A duel disk then appeared on Yugi's arm, "This is my soul! If anyone is going to beat the final boss it will be me!"

Robotic knight then summoned a duel disk and stepped out of his tower of light as the center of the forest morphed into a copy of the Kaiba dome, with Robotic knight and Yugi in opposite sides of the field.

Atem Crona Rebecca and Stein were in the stands.

Robotic knight then said, "challenge accepted. Final Duel start!" both of their life points then went up to 4000 as they drew their hand.

At that moment in Death city.

Marie was bandaging Soul's leg injured by Ragnarok bites. "I wonder how much longer they will be?"

Maka sat down saw something and took out a pen and wrote on a piece of paper with a smile.

Soul then asked, "What are you doing?"

Maka smiled, "I'm adding my own card idea to the list of cards being released in the next new set of booster packs. What Stein doesn't know what give me nightmares."

Ragnarok then said, "Brave chose lady, brave chose!"

To be continued.


	13. Return of the big Five Yugi vs Nezbitt!

In the cyber space arena made by the robotic knight Yugi and him faced off, both three there hands and their life points went up to 4000.

Robotic knight drew his first card, "as you Challenged me I will start. I summon to the field in attack mode Mechanicalchaser!"

The monster then appeared before it's master, (Mechanicalchaser's atk 1850) as the robotic knight set two cards face down.

Robotic knight then said, "My turn is over, and I am not afraid of you Yugi, you are a joke unable to duel without the pharaoh controlling you, you are nothing more than a mindless drone."

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand as he said, "that's were your wrong, I would have beaten Atem if I hadn't been sucked into another world, and I beat Zorc, and Anubis all on my own, and I beat Anubis in one turn! I'm no drone, I'm the rightful king of games! You should be afraid of me!"

Yugi then played a spell card, "Let's go heavy storm!" Robotic knight's face down raised revealing themselves as call of the haunted and mirror force before being destroyed by powerful winds.

Yugi then played another spell card, "I use flute of summoning Kuriboh! Come form my deck to the board Kuriboh!" Kuriboh then appeared before Yugi in attack mode.

Yugi then held out a monster card, "but he's not staying, Sorry about this, I sacrifice Kuriboh to summon archfiend of Gilfer!" Kuriboh was then replaced by the fiend type monster. (archfiend of Gilfer atk 2200)

Yugi then point to the machine, "so goodbye to your monster! ATTACK NOW!" The fiend then charged the robot destroying it. (Robotic knight life points 4000-3650)

Yugi then set two face down cards and said, "That ends my turn."

In the stands Atem was watching Stein, Crona and Rebecca where cheering but he said, "Yugi has never been one to use force like this before? What madness is effecting him?"

Robotic knight drew his next card as he said, "Well now I that was against my views on you Yugi, dueling with force, how strange. I can only guess the other world has changed you so I shouldn't hold back at all."

He then played spell card that's picture was a trapped red eyes black skull dragon being scanned and a robotic copy of it being made beside it, "I play cyber fusion copy. This spell card is simple I pick one monster in my fusion deck remove it from play and give up 500 life points for each monster need to summon it, then I gain a cyber clone token, the token will then gain the fusion monsters status and effects but will be a machine type!"

The card of Five head dragon then appeared as it was removed from play Robotic knight then said, "as Such I will now call fourth the five head dragon!" (robotic knight life points 3650-1150)

A robotic copy of the dragon appeared and roared (Cyber clone token name changed to five head dragon, atk 5000)

Yugi Gasped at how quickly it appeared, "I know it was coming like always, but so soon!"

Robotic knight then played two face down cards so he only had one card left in his hand, "Now then I dragon attacks your fiend!" The robotic copy then fired off elemental beams form it's five heads.

Yugi then hit a button on his duel disk making negate attack pop up, "I don't think so stop this attack."

The dragon's attack was then blocked by a shield of wind.

Robotic knight then spoke out, "My turn has to end here!"

Yugi drew and showed pot of greed, "Let's go pot of greed!" he then drew to more cards, only for one to be Watapon, the little fluff ball then appeared on the field in defense mode (def 300)

Yugi then played another spell, "let's go gracefully charity, "He then drew three cards and sent two to the graveyard.

Yugi then hit a button on his duel disk, "let's go call of the haunt return from the graveyard Dark magician!"

The Dark magician then burst forth form the ground, (dark magician atk 2500)

Yugi then said, "Now I'm going to take a risk, I cent all three to the graveyard to summon out Winged dragon of ra!"

As the monsters vanished Yugi chanted, "Great beast of the sun and sky, I beg thee please heed my cry! Transform thy self-form orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee grace our humble game. But first I shall call out thy name! Winged dragon of RA!"

The dragon god then appeared making Crona and Stein's eyes widen, (winged dragon of ra atk 4900)

Robotic knight laughed, "so close Yugi, but you're just a little short!"

Yugi then set a card face down before he played the last card in his hand, "wrong I play banner of courage!" the spell card then appeared before him, "Now why all my monsters go to attack they gain 200! Sense it targets all my monsters and not just one my god gets the boost! So Ra's attack is 100 points stronger than your dragon! RA ATTACK!"

Ra then fired on the robotic five head dragon covering it in fire (Robotic knight's life points 1150-1050)

When the flames died down five head dragon still stood as Robotic knight laughed, "your beast is divine not light, so five head dragon's effect protected him!"

Robotic knight then one card and played a spell card, "Now clockwork night now as it targets the field Ra will likewise become a machine and love power! While my robotic copy of five head dragon will grow in power!" (Ra type changed to machine, Ra atk 4900-4400) (Five head dragon atk 5000-5500)

Robotic knight then smiled, "now then slay the god!" the five head dragon then blasted Ra.

Yugi hit a button on his duel disk making mirror force pop up, but Robotic knight hit a button on his making seven tools of the bandit pop up, "noun of that your god dies now!" (robotic knight's life points 1050-50)

Yugi's trap card then exploded as ra was destroyed (Yugi's life points 4000-2900)

Robotic knight laughed as he spotted those watching on's shock, " I killed a god!" he then looked to Yugi who was just smirking brightly, "why are you so happy your last hope is gone!"

Yugi shock his hands, "you only have 50 life points left, I have some cards that can deal effect damage, and cards that can destroy monster I gain one of them and your finished now!"

Robotic knight then looked down as he said, "you lie! You have nothing! Or else you would have done so."

Yugi then drew a card and said, "it's called a Plan-B." He then hit a button on his duel disk making dark hole pop up, "Dark whole destroy all the monsters!"

Hive head dragon was then sucked into a black hole making Atem gasp as he spotted the monster in Yugi's hand, "It's over!"

Yugi then summoned out King's knight in attack mode making Robotic knight panic, "How!? How could this happen!"

Yugi then smiled as he said, "sometimes people get so caught up in taking down something down so bad they don't pay attention to what matters, you want to defeat me so badly you didn't notice your life points, King's knight ends this!"

King's knight then slashed robotic knight making his life points hit zero Yugi had won the duel. The cyber slash magical world they were in then fell apart returning Atem to Cyber space.

In cyber space Atem saw a winner sign, "this is no win!" He then fell to his knees crying, "YUGI!"

While Atem cried about being so close to Yugi just to lose him again.

Yugi, Stein Rebecca and Crona where in the millennium puzzle facing Slifer the sky dragon.

Around Yugi's neck was the necklace as he said, "Hi Slifer!"

Stein turned the bolt in his head, "so your death's dad. I take it he looks like his mother."

Slifer laughed and said, "yes but enough joking, Yugi you have unlocked all seven items soon you will be able to travel to your home world and this one. You just need to wait five months while the time flow in both worlds shift to match each other."

Yugi then nodded, "Ok then let's get out of here.

At that moment all four awoke in Stein's lab.

Ragnarok spotted them moving, "About time something happened!"

Meanwhile in cyber space.

Noah was watching on the side lines as Kaiba Joey, and Atem spoke.

Atem said, "I saw him I was right next to him only to be pulled apart when the big five and their infection once more fell."

Joey then said, "Magic didn't work, science didn't work, what else can we try? Both?"

Kaiba then looked to Joey, "Joey for once you just had a good idea. I am very afraid right now!"

Atem nodded in agreement, "Agreed, but we would need time to set that up, like 24 hours"

Joey brushed off the remarks and said, "24 hours! How long would that be for yug?"

Kaiba then said, "about five months."

Joey then yelled, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IN THAT AMOUNT OF TIME?"

Atem then put a hand on joey's shoulder, "We don't like it either Joey but we have no chose, Kaiba I think it's time we leave cyber space."

Kaiba the nodded and said, "Mokuba log us out!"

The three then logged out leaving Noah alone as he said, "Well this didn't end well."

At that moment in the soul eater world.

A boy who looked like a twelve-year-old version of Spirit wearing a black robe with a hood was running in a forest form five Giant ants, "Why won't you leave me alone!"

Then a man with dark skin dressed in a black suit walked up holding a book, he said, "you're the child of a death scythe and a witch! A member of the gorgon family, and you hold space time magic, you must be in my collection!"

The boy cried as the man opened the box and he screamed! As white light covered him and made him vanished.

The man then said, "How can I collect him if he keeps time space jumping to somewhere or some when else every time he is scared! I need to figure out a way to knock him out. Maybe I could use some of his family that doesn't know about him."

He then pulled out a crystal ball to view Maka, "yes the big sister who has no idea about her little brother will do nicely I just need to find the boy again and lore her to the location."

He then moved his hand to see the boy shaking as he walked through the allies of London.

The man smirked, "Noah Greed you, genius magically made artificial human." He then waved his hand making Maka appear in it again as he said, "My hand you will come to me, you will come to London for your next mission!"

In the crystal ball Maka shock her hand for a moment.

The man named Noah greed then walked his ants following him, "Now let's go give reason for a London mission."

To be continued.


	14. How Maka meet her Brother part one!

The next day Maka and Soul where walking around London, the place was damaged and burned.

Soul then said, "Why are we here again Maka? I mean there was a lot of other mission with a confirmed amount of evil humans to kill, and I think doing those would get us the ten souls we need to make me death scythe.

Maka then looked back to her partner as she noticed not too many people around, "Look around at this destruction being the hero comes before soul collecting."

Soul rolled his eyes and said, "and someone has been hanging out with Yugi to much."

At that point A boy in a black robe that looked like a young Spirit ran between them screaming, "He's after me!"

Maka took note at how much like her father that kid looked but she then turned around to see a man with giant ants. Soul quickly morphed into a scythe and Maka grouped him as the little boy hide in an ally way something not letting him turn his back on the girl.

Maka then said, "Ok creepy old man with giant ants chasing a small boy nothing good about this shit!"

The man then laughed, "I am Noah Greed holder of the Book of the True Book of Eibon, instead of the simple copy you guys found. Now I'm a greedy man who likes to collect one of a kind things. That boy is one of a kind!"

The Man then snapped his fingers making large worms come out and try to grab and tie up Maka but the girl span soul around rapidly slashing them in half as both her and soul yelled out, "Let's go Resonance!"

As souls blade became larger and brighter color Maka Went in to try and use Witch hunter only for the Ants beside Noah to jump in the way and make a shield protecting him. "So not even going to ask what makes him one of a kind? Well some big sister you!"

Maka gasped for a moment leaving her self-open as a giant aunt head butted her in the gut knocking her back to the ally way the scared boy was in she looked at him, he was almost a picture perfect copy of her dad.

The boy then screamed and ran away scared.

Maka got up holding her got with her right hand and holding soul with her left, "How?"

Noah laughed, "that's what makes him one of a kind. He was born when Medusa's little sister Shaula likewise want a Kishin, she thought if you combined the DNA of a witch and a death scythe a Kishin would simple be born into the world. So she disguised herself as a human woman put a temporary mind control potion in your father's drink while he was at a bar, and you know the rest as it's what lead to your parent's devours!"

Maka growled and cried as she looked at the boy running away with soul persecution the boy's soul was the same color as Crona's but looked l just like her father's soul in every other way. Maka began to tear up more, "It wasn't his fault!"

Noah laughed, "so what's wrong bitch feeling bad about pushing her dad away all this year when he was the victim? Well news flash little lady even if a witch wasn't involved you would still be in the wrong, your daddy is the only parent you see, he is the one that cares about you yet you push him away, He won't be there forever Kido, and just think at the all the time you already missed with him."

Maka was crying heavily as soul half way came out of his weapon and said, "YOU BASTARD!"

Noah then said, "I'm a sorcerer a male witch, I'm fucking evil! Know your fucking shit if you're going to do this job." He snapped his fingers making giant worms appear and tie them both up forcing soul back to human form as they struggled.

Maka was too busy crying to avoid it this time.

Noah then pulled out the real book of Eibon and opened it as he said" one-eye come on out!" At that moment

A giant with one eye dressed in only shorts appeared. Eibon then closed the book, "One eye, pick up the bitch and her weapon they'll be the perfect bait. Maka, your little brother Stinger has a truly messed up soul half witch half demon weapon. Such an unstable soul that will shorten his life, the only time it's stable is when he's around family."

The one eyed giant picked up as Noah greed said, "As such being around you he felt stable, he'll seek you out and come right to me so I can trap him in my book till the end of time as part of my collection just like this cyclops. I'll remove his will, and mind everything that makes him, himself and leave him as a mindless puppet, and it will all be thanks to you!"

Maka Cried as she grabbed hold of soul's hand and said, "Soul please use the black blood! We need its power!"

Soul then closed his eyes and entered his soul room.

Once inside he spotted the little ogre who was only a few inches tall.

Little ogre was on the piano and asked," About time you came to see me again Soul. I was getting lonely."

Soul then said, "can it you red bastard! Give us the power please for Maka's brother!

Little ogre then raised an eye brow, "but he is a witch and the physical manifestation of the event that made her parents split, leading to her mother's global travel she never sees her again, his creation embodies two of the worst things to ever happen to her. Why try to save such a thing!"

At that point Maka appeared in the room crying, "BECAUSE IT ISN'T HIS FAULT!"

Little ogre looked to the blond in tears as she said, "He didn't ask to be born, he didn't ask to have a witch for a mother, who cared nothing for anyone, and if his mother was anything like medusa he's suffered enough! He is my family! Dad always tried to tell me how important family is but I didn't believe him till now when I found out.."

Little ogre then finished with, "That his marriage's fail is the fault of a witch that drugged his drink and used him as a puppet for her own ends? Is that what your trying to say but can't and won't?"

Maka nodded in tears.

Little ogre began to grow larger as he said, "oh Maka the madness of self-hate radiating off you right now is so amazing just being around you is restoring my power. I'll give you the power of madness release, if you give up something of your own."

Maka looked stunned, "YOU WANT TO STRIKE A DEAL NOW OF ALL TIMES!"

Little ogre then said, "I'm a demon we are masters of the deal, I'll add madness release to you and soul to allow you to brake free and beat Noah in this fight but in turn you I Want something you can't get back, I want your anti-demon wave length!"

A contract then appeared be for Maka making her gasp.

Little ogre then said, "If I'm to help you! I don't want to be hurt by your wave-length anymore by sighing this contract you transfer that power to the contract itself. Making the owner of the anti-demon wave length and its power who ever holds the contract."

A Pen then appeared in Maka's hand as Soul screamed, "NO MAKA! If you do that we won't be able to keep the black blood in check! He'll just keep growing stronger!"

Maka then said, "And if we don't a little boy will be turned into a soulless puppet. Soul we have no chose I'll get it back from you one-day little ogre but for now take it! I want to save my little brother!" She then signed the contract as a light went from her body to the paper making the paper glow.

Little ogre then grabbed the contract and said, "been a pleasure doing business with you Maka." He then snapped his fingers.

At that moment in the real world. Maka and Soul's souls enter soul resonance as they screamed, "MADDNESS RELEASE!"

In a moment the worms holding them shattered as a blinding light covered the one eyed giant.

Noah covered his eyes and when the light died down the one eyed monster was cut in half and Maka and soul stood transformed.

Maka was in a black dress like the one she wore in Little ogre's room, Soul had become a simple pure black sigh and Maka was growling as soul's blade morphed into an all purple and black colored version of their witch hunter form as she said. "You won't touch my little brother! Black Blood hunter!"

She then went to slash Noah. His aunts tried to protect him but they were slashed apart easily, as Noah said, "You still don't get it! I am an Icon. An artificial being make to guard and use the book! Based on the seven deadly sins, you can kill me but my soul will just enter one of my other bodies protected in the book. Sure my personality will be slightly different. But I'll just keep coming back!"

Noah then used the book as a shield to block Maka's strike and push her away!

Maka was pushed back a few feet but she raced back in and said, "Then to protect my little brother I'll just have to kill you eight times!"

Noah easily used the book to block her strikes as he said, "Now the bitch cares about male members of her family." She then snapped his fingers making a large worm pop out of the ground and head-butt Maka into the air.

Maka flipped in midair and landed on her feet and she easily slashed the worm apart, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Noah then held the book as he opened it summoning a giant speaker with an angle in it as he said. "looks like I Struck a nerve well meet my siren!" the thing then sent out a sonic blast blasting Maka away to the other end of the city.

Maka land on the her back only alive thanks to the black blood protecting her, in moments soul returned to human form returning them both to normal.

Maka was in tears, "I gave up my anti-demon wave length and it wasn't enough to beat him!" Maka then spotted a window and began to write out Deaths' number. "I might not be able to beat Noah but I can at least save Stinger."

Once death appeared Maka was screaming what had happened.

Later on Teams were all over London looking for Noah and Stinger.

In the death room

Stein walked in to see Spirit sitting in the corner crying, "Well I think he's taking all this as well as anyone can. But sadly that will not do!" Stein then picked Spirit up and started slapping the man over and over again. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Stein then kept slapping him, "So what if you were drugged by a witch who is the reason your marriage failed, It's over nothing can fix that! But you know what you can do? Pick yourself the up, stand tall and try to save your son's soul!"

Stein then began to shake Spirit, "So get a hold of yourself right now man, Of I swear! I will experiment on you right here and now while your wide awake!" He then pulled out a scalpel!

Spirit then screamed and got up, "I'm up I'm up! Put that the hell away!"

Lord death then said, "This whole problem is extremely dark. I want that on record once it's over!"

Meanwhile in London.

Yugi was merged with dark magician flying in the air as he looked around form the air, "come on now! This is like looking for two needles in a hay stack!"

Down below Crona was walking with Ragnarok's sword form shoulder over her right shoulder she was yelling "cousin Stinger! I'm Crona! Your cousin! Don't worry I'm not like our moms! Come on Stinger we just want to take you to your dad! Come on man your big sister Maka is worried sick right now!"

Ragnarok's mouth then appeared on the sword as he said, "this is the must messed up thing we have ever gotten involved in! that is saying something!"

Crona then said, "I'll take your word for it as I don't remember any of it!"

Meanwhile on top of big Ben.

Noah was watching over the city, "Great now the city is crawling with them, and they have that Yugi guy here. I don't stand chance against someone who took down an evil god and an army of witches in mere moments. I'll need to regroup and come up with a new plan. At least the Kid isn't leaving London thanks to his big sister being here, and now his cousin is here too."

Noah then snapped his fingers making a backpack sized aunt with massive wings appear it jumped on to Noah's back using its legs to hold on as it flapped taking Noah into the air, "He won't leave London, any time soon so I have time to plan."

At that moment Maka and Soul where looking for Stinger.

Soul then said, "what's your plan for when we do find him Maka? I could clearly hear the madness around him for miles away."

Maka then said, "I'll just hug him it worked with Crona."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Yes because of your anti-demon wavelength repressing the madness. You don't have that anymore because you trade it for madness release to get more brute force power to fight Noah."

Maka gasped having forgotten the deal, "Then we'll just do it the hard way! We'll handle it when we get there but for not Can we find my little brother before the creepy man does!"

At that moment in his room the Little ogre was handing the Framed contract that holds Maka's anti-demon wavelength on his wall.

He was now back to his normal size, "Wasn't the best trade for you Maka, but a great one for me!"

The ogre smiled widely at it, "Ok Maka, with this part of you, nothing will hold me back inside of soul! I'll have him Kishin crazy in no time, and you, after all I can infect both your souls with madness when you resonate."

To be continued.


	15. How Maka meet her Bother part two

Maka was running around London Alone, having gotten separated form soul, "STINGER! PLEASE COME OUT!" she yelled, "Please I'm your big sister I just want to help!"

Maka cried as memories of Noah played in her head, "I can't let him find Stinger before me!" What do I do!" She then closed her eyes and cried.

She then sensed a soul wave length kind of like hers, kind of like Crona's that was filled with madness, but felt sad and scared.

Maka's eyes opened, "Stinger!" She then rushed off to where she felt it. "Don't' worry Big sister is coming."

The young girls mad rush took her to a church she remembered, "this is where I first meet Crona!" She cried, Stinger was related to Crona as well so it only make, sense they would be similar.

Maka burst through the door "STINGER!" She spotted her little brother shaking hiding behind the alter Maka ran over to him he backed away looking scared.

Maka cried as she held her hand out to him, "It's ok. I won't hurt you I promise. I'm not like your mother, I'm not like Noah, my name is Maka Albarn. Stinger I'm your big sister, please let me help."

Stinger cried as he reached out and grabbed her hand. In moments Maka pulled him into a hug and both of them started to cry.

This moment won't last as they heard clapping and turned to see Noah and his ants at the door way. Noah smirked, "I knew if I used soul protect I could follow you right to the one of a kind thing I want to collect!"

Maka held Stinger close! "you won't lay a hand on my little brother!"

Noah smirked, "and what are you going to do? You don't have your weapon partner. And the boy's soul is too unstable for him to be able to change into a weapon let along control his magic. You got nothing!"

Maka forced Stinger behind her and said, "IF you want my brother you'll have to go through me!"

Noah then smirked as an ant crawled on to his arm and morphed into a giant par of organic arm mounted scissors, "Funny did you know animals can be weapons too?" the scissor blades then snapped as he moved closer, "I'll just behead you! I don't need a meister."

Stinger started to scream.

Stinger's point of view.

NO! I just found someone who cares about me! Big sister! She is family that cares about me! Unlike mom who liked me in a closet and beat me!

Now she is about to die! No! I don't want to be alone again being beaten by someone who wants a weapon! I don't want to be alone anymore!

I don't want to be hurt! I have to help big sister! I closed my eyes and cried as I held on to her in panic when I felt something warm something comforting.

I saw myself glowing as a felt a beat that was also filled with fear and pain just like me, then it hit me, I was big sister, but what's this other thing in here! This feeling of wanting to fight even when things are at their Darkest.

This feeling to want to fight instead of run away, whatever it is I like it!"

Point of view change to third person.

Stinger glow blinding light making Noah look away and cover his eyes with his ant turned weapon "What is this!"

When the light died down Maka was holding a scythe, It's handle looked like a scorpion tail complete with stinger on the end, the head was red and had three yellow eyes with black pupils in them from the head two black blades came from the left side, and two other black blades came out form the right.

The blades looked like spirits but more jagged. Maka looked at it and smiled as she span, the weapon around, "Now we can fight!" From the weapon Stinger's voice said, "I did it! I finally became a weapon!"

Noah looked on in shock, "BUT HOW!"

Maka smiled, "Dad always use to tell me the bond of family can beat all odds, Even an unstable soul!" Noah smirked as he had a second ant jump on to his other wrist and become another pair of giant arm mounted scissors.

Noah charged only for Maka hold stinger forward so his blades where in the jaws of the scissor holding them back.

In a moment Stinger's eyes closed on his weapon form as he said, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" A beam then fired from the tip of his weapon from hitting Noah in the gut knocking him back and down.

Noah then got up and saw in the reflection of his weapon his hair was grey and he had crow's feet on his face, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU AGED ME!"

Noah then calmed down, "Well your magic is space time, I should have seen an aging ray coming."

Maka looked to Stinger who said from his scythe form, "I don't know how I did that either big sister!"

As Noah stumbled to his feet he said, "doesn't matter your both mine anyway! In a moment a strange energy cage formed around them and Maka looked down to see ant larva forming a mystical symbol for Ebon.

Noah smiled, "My larva making the symbol that will send you two to the book of ebon now I original didn't want the girl, but as she seems to be the only one able to wield the one of a kind weapon I'll have to take her."

Stinger screamed in weapon form as he returned to human form and Grabbed Maka, "I WON'T LET YOU! Stinger then glow purple as he grabbed Maka making both him and his big sister vanish.

Noah roared as his spell failed, "I WAS SO CLOSE! BUT THE WHIMP HAD TO WARP SOME WHERE OR SOME WHEN ELSE!"

Noah then used one of his ant's eyes as a crystal ball to try and find them but he couldn't! "I can't even find them! That means he either warped backwards in time or left this dimension! I'll have to regroup and trace the trail of the warp spell! that will take hours!"

Yugi then showed up merged with the magician of black Chaos. He held out his staff, "then for the moment my friend and her little brother are safely out of your reach you, evil being!"

Noah then turned to Yugi and said, "Evil being? You kidding me? What kind of cheesy one liner is that? I mean of all the corny heroic one liners! You used that?"

Yugi growled as he held his staff at him ready to fire, "I will end you!"

Noah clapped and said, "Nice bluff kid but you won't fire! We're in a church someone as good as you won't Damage it so as long as I'm in here you won't shoot me with your magic energy blasts."

Yugi put down his staff growling, as Noah smiled, "See now be a good boy and leave because I'm not leaving this church so you can't attack me without destroying it!"

In a moment Yugi defused with his magician and pulled out black luster and fused with that Monster and in a moment Yugi pulled Noah out of the church, then ran the black lusters sword through Noah's chest! "I wasn't completely bluffing!"

Noah smirked as he coughed up blood, "Well Now! Hate to brake it to you but I'm a demon tool made by Ebon. I'm an artificial human ! My Artificial soul will just return to the book and enter one of my back up bodies, I got about three left! So I'll be back! And I'll have revenge!"

In moments Noah and his ants vanished leaving behind a soul made of book pages.

Yugi reached for it only for it to fall apart into pages and fly off to rejoin the book of Ebon. "then we'll just defeat you about three more times."

Yugi's fusion ended as his monster vanished leaving him alone in a church as he walked to where Maka was before she vanished, "Maka I'm sorry! If I could have found him sooner I could have finished him and you won't have had to warp away with your brother to who knows when or where."

The seven millennium items then appeared around him glowing white and connect by beams of light. Slifer voice then said, "But you can help! The boys transport spell left a trail the items can follow. You can follow it to where ever or whenever they are and bring them home, but it will drain you to the point you won't be able to summon creatures."

Yugi then pulled out Dark magician's card and summoned him before fusing with it, "then I'll remain fused to dark magician to fight!"

In moments Yugi vanished in golden light. To a city he knew.

He was on top of a school and looked up to see a normal sun that was a fireball not a talking cartoonish thing. "I'm home!" He then heard a bell ring and looked down to see

Himself Joey, Tea Tristan and Miho leaving school.

Yugi cried at the sight of her, "I'm in the past! When we had Miho!" Yugi closed his eyes to remember her and how she just vanished. "could this be the day she vanished! Could today be the day we all finally know what happened to our friend."

Yugi spread his duel armors Wings and took flight, "Maybe but for Now I must be careful I can't alter the past less the future be changed"

Meanwhile Maka was looking around Domino city with Stinger who had removed his robe revealing black pants a black shirt sleeve shirt, and no shoes.

Stinger looked at the sun, "the sun is so weird here!" Maka looked to her little brother, "funny that's what Yugi said about ours."

Maka Took Stinger by the hand, "Now come on little brother let's go look around while we try to figure out a way home, after all how often to you do you get to visit the place duel monsters comes from."

Stinger blinked, "what's duel monsters?" Maka then held her brother close and cried, "It's ok! Big sister is here! If I know you were a victim of the crime of not learning about duel monsters I would have come faster! But we'll fix that."

Maka then spotted a local duel tournament signup sheet but she looked at the date, "Wait. That date is way early then the Date of battle city. Little brother you didn't just take us to another dimension you time traveled us! Oh well we'll just have to avoid Yugi and his friends."

She then pulled her little brother along to the tournament sign up stand.

Meanwhile inside the book of Ebon Another Noah was waking up yawning.

He was dressed like the last one but had the normal younger age as he stretched, "Well, Time for me Noah sloth to shine! Oh why?"

The lazy version of Noah yawned as he got greed's memories, "Ok I'll just go to were greed died, and trace the location of the warp and follow them. Simple easy little work for me! Perfect plan."

The lazy Noah then walked through a door and appeared in a London hotel room holding the book of Ebon.

He got up and said, "here we go!" He then yawned, "and all I want to do is take a nap!"

To be continued.


	16. How Maka Meet her brother part three!

As Maka walked with Stinger down the streets of the past Domino she looked around ducking a little first place plaque into her coat pocket as she looked around, "This place is just like Yugi said it was so peaceful. Too bad we have to find a way back home."

Stinger then said, "I don't know how to control my warps so I don't know how" In a moment Maka pulled Stinger into an ally as the past Yugi walked by and she said "shsh, we can't let past Yugi see us."

Stinger looked at him, "Ok." He then noticed the past Yugi talked to a girl Lilac hair with a yellow bow in her head, "Big sister who's that?"

Maka blinked, "I think that's Miho Yugi told me she was a friend of his that just vanished."

Stinger then asked, "what if she vanished because she got in the way of us returning him there by bringing her into Death city's present for us but future for her?"

Maka then looked at Stinger stunned, "Let's just hope that."

Meanwhile in the soul eater universe's version of London.

Noah Sloth yawned as he had his ant larva form a seal on the church floor and it glow brightly, "ok so someone else trace to warp location to follow them making it stronger. Perfect make it's easier on me!"

The lazy Noah then stepped onto the seal as he heard the church doors open and he spotted Stein and Spirit.

Noah yawned, "look you guys are too late I'm already following the death scythes brats to were ever or whenever warped them to. And you have no magic so you can't follow." He then vanished in light.

Making Spirit growl in rage, "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Stein turned the gear in his head, "We would need magic to follow the spell. We would need Blair the cat. It would take too long and we might not be need."

Spirit looked at him and said, "SAY WHAT NOW?"

Stein turned the gear in his head, "Yugi has vanished too, my bet is he followed the spell before Noah to try and bring Maka and Stinger back. If anyone can Win it's Yugi so at this moment in time I think they are safe."

Spirit crossed his arms, "Doesn't mean I have to like it!"

Stein adjusted the gear in his head, "I don't like it either I want a chance to get that book so I could cut open all the monsters inside of it to see what makes them tic."

On That note Spirit back away from Stein as he said, "KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Meanwhile in past Domino the current Yugi was flowing around the city merged with the dark magician looking around carefully. He was trying to avoid being noticed and changing the past. "Real time travel! I mean I've been to the past before but that was a magically made copy of the past, me and the gang where not really sent back in time!"

He then spotted Miho all lone walking down the street Yugi cried, "This must be after I lost spoke to her." Yugi looked at his hands, "I could follow her make sure she doesn't vanish again. Save my friend, but that could alter the future horrible!"

Yugi held his head, "What the hell do I do!" Yugi was soon snapped out of his moral struggle when he heard a scream it was Miho he looked down to see a Noah grabbing her right off the street. This area of the city was pretty empty hardly anyone was here to see it.

Yugi's eyes widened! "NOAH! Is this the new body he got after I killed his old one, or is this some past version of him!" Yugi held his head, "this is giving me a headache!"

Noah then grabbed her and said, "You'll be the perfect shield against Yugi!" The Noah then yawned, "so he won't be able to stab me again!"

Yugi's eyes widened, "ok it's one of the new him he mentioned." Something Else then hit him, "Miho vanish because I acted here and either saved her form Noah or failed!"

Yugi cried as he said, "Time to see which one I it is!" Yugi then flow down below to the street and yelled "NOAH!"

Miho was struggling to get out of Noah's arms when she heard Yugi and turned to see a taller Yugi in armor, "what's going on? Miho's head hurts?"

Yugi then shouldered his staff, "Mine Too Miho, just to dumb it down I'm the future version of Yugi and you're In the arms of a time traveling bad guy."

Miho blinked and said, "things only got weirder after the Monster world shadow game didn't that?" Yugi nodded.

Noah rolled his eyes as he said, "Ok enough of this!" He then yawned as he snapped his fingers summoning out a large number of ants as he grabbed Miho and ran.

Yugi then held out his staff and fired a dark magic attack making an explosion that that killed most of the ants as what little people around ran and screamed.

Yugi then flow off after Noah. "I won't fail!" he followed Noah in to an abandoned and empty building. Yugi landed and followed him into the front door the floor beneath his feet cracking with each step.

Yugi looked down, "no wonder this place is abandoned. It's falling apart!"

Noah was then seen sitting in the middle of the place holding Miho as he said, "yes and what are you going to do? You attack you may hit your friend, and I know she's your friend as I spotted her talking with your past self. And if you don't hit her you may make this place cave down on top of us all, and I'm the only one here with multiple lives"

The Noah then yawned as he said, "I got you beat and I don't even half to lift a Finger!"

Yugi then clapped as he said, "Well down simple well down. But I most ask If you want to win with the littlest work possible why not just kill the past me so I won't be standing here?"

The Lazy Noah's eyes widened as he said, "I never thought of that! I guess I was a bit too lazy to think things out to much."

At that Moment Miho so an opening and kicked the lazy Noah's foot making him let go of her. Miho then ran behind Yugi and said, "protect me future Yugi!"

Yugi then held his staff out as he said, "You just lost your shield!"

Noah then said, "but if you attack it would still bring this place down on us all so you still can't hit me!"

At that point Maka holding Stingers Weapon form ran in, "but we can!"

Noah then said, "AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!"

Stinger as a scythe then said, "We followed the sound of Yugi's dark magic attack spotted him in the area and followed" Miho then jumped, "TALKING SCYTHE!"

Noah yawned as he said, "fine you got me! I can't beat you all and live bit I got two more lives!" He then pulled out the book of Ebon and summoned out a giant loud speaker, "siren scream!" the thing then let out a sonic attack making everyone cover their ears as the place started to fall down.

Noah yawn and laid down, "I'll response and go home! As I'm not greed I don't care about collecting and I'm too lazy to think of another way. So I'll just use the fact I got more lives to win by default!"

Yugi quickly pulled Miho, Maka and Stinger close as he used mystic spell to make a dome around them to protect them. The dome protecting them from the falling building and the siren's scream.

In a moment Stinger returned to human form, "you have to get us out of here Yugi!" Miho was screaming as she said. "MIHO DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!"

Yugi then said, "Guys I can either cast a spell and keep the dome up!"

Maka paled, "So you can either stop us from being crushed to death, or take us him, but if you try to take us him we'll be crushed to death."

Yugi nodded as he looked to Stinger, "You must be Stinger it's nice to meet you, but listen you have the magic to get us out of here only you can do it!"

The building soon started to collapse to the point the building was down on the dome making Yugi struggle to hold it. Yugi saw Stinger was shaking and in tears and was about to speak. "I know your scared! But you have to try!"

Stinger cried, "but I can't control it!" Yugi then said, "and do you think I could control the puzzle? I couldn't control it or the powers it gave me. I was scared! I was scared horrible of the other me! But I faced the fear when I need to, to keep those I cared about safe. I shallowed my fears and that allowed me to take control! Stinger please don't' let Fear control you!"

Stinger cried as Yugi said, "Just think of Someone you care about look inside yourself and pull out that magic! You have to try I don't know how much longer I can hold it!"

Stinger closed his eyes and cried as he thought of his big sister the first person to care, "I don't want to die here! I don't' want my big sister to die! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO SAVE EVERYONE!"

Stinger then glow bright as the light covered the inside of the dome making all of them Vanish leaving the building to fall down.

From the rubble noah's soul float out with the book, it turned into pages and entered the book as the book vanished back to its rightful universe.

Meanwhile in the present day death room.

Rebecca was screaming at lord Death "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YUGI IS!?"

Death then said, "we don't' know I mean I can't just make him appear by snapping my fingers!"

At which point Death sarcastically snapped his fingers and there was a blinding flash and when the flash died down the passed out forms of Yugi, Stinger, Maka and Miho could be seen.

Lord death looked at his fingers and said, "Really?"

Yugi got up his fusion with the dark magician over as he said, "Stinger and Maka found! We also picked up my old friend Miho, it's a long story but the person we were fighting still has at least two more lives."

Yugi then passed out as Rebecca ran to him, "YUGI-POO!"

Meanwhile inside the book of Ebon A new Noah wrath awoke, he was dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt no tie.

This Noah roared, "I USE A SUICIDE ATTACK AND THE ONLY ONE THAT DIED WAS ME! THAT MAKES ME SO MAD!" The new version of Noah then took a deep breath and said, "Well At least I'm not sloth anymore so I can think things out as not to make such a stupid mistake in my revenge again!"

Wrath then said, "could have stopped Yugi form being but was too lazy to think of it!"

Later on Yugi was in a hospital bed next to a passed out Miho talking with Rebecca.

Rebecca crossed her arms, "So you time traveled without me?"

Yugi held his hands up, "Not really I just followed the trail of Stingers spell to do it, I really don't truly have that power and to even piggyback on Stinger to travel to our worlds past took a lot out of me dear."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "well at lest you know what happened to Miho now. Wait is this some kind of time loop thing?"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know and I don't' want to think about it anymore all this time travel thing does is give me a headache!"

At which point Mira Naigus walked in and said, "and how's our most honor Patient doing? Awake I see."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not that honored."

Mira rolled her eyes, "Kid you killed an evil god and an army of witches in one hour you have ever reward this place can give. And you still don't have a big head, which is probably a good thing with the amount of hair you got. I mean there at least have to be five pounds of hair on your head."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Really targeting the hair!" Yugi touched his hair, "But this runs in my family and has for over 5000 years."

Mira then replied with, "and that's is what makes it weird. That and it naturally grows in to perfect triangles."

Mira then said, "Now I have other people to check on call me when Miho wakes up" she then left.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to her, Yugi she is just kidding."

Yugi smiled and blushed a bit, "Yeah and now it'll be like four months before I can open portals back to the present Domino, the worst part it, it probably hasn't even been a day for them yet."

Rebecca crossed her arms, "Yeah they are all still asleep while we have four more months together."

Meanwhile across the hall.

Maka was out of her hospital bed sitting next to a sleeping Stinger. When Spirit walked in.

In a moment Maka ran up to her father and hugged him, "I'm sorry dad. For always pushing you away over one mistake, when it turns out it wasn't even your fault."

Spirit hugged her, "you had no way of knowing Maka, besides I'm just happy you're ok, and Stinger is safe and sound. So we can start to help him get over his madness and Maka, Soul told me about the deal you made. "

Maka gasped but Spirit got down and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you! You risked yourself by giving up such a gift to try and keep family safe, it was brave an noble of you. So I'm proud of you Maka!"

Maka then teared up and hugged her father.

To be continued.


	17. Yugi vs Crona LET'S DUEL!

A few weeks later.

Yugi, Rebecca, Maka, Soul, Stinger, Black star, Tsubaki, Crona who was caring Ragnarok in a backpack, Kid, Patty and Liz where showing Miho around Death city!

Miho was poking Ragnarok's head unable to focus on anything other than little blob. In a moment Ragnarok opened his mouth and growled as he bit her Finger Making Miho scream.

In a moment Crona removed her Backpack and grabbed it in her hands and pulled, "Let go of her finger!"

The little black blob just snored as he kept it in his mouth, "NO! bitch needs to learn not to poke someone's brain!" Miho was crying and Yugi made the millennium key appear.

Yugi put the key to Ragnarok's forehead and turned it making the slime freeze enough for Miho too free her finger. Miho looked at her red finger, "thank you Yugi!"

Crona then put her backpack back on, "you should do that to Excalibur." Ragnarok then shuck his head coming out of it as he said, "Head rush!"

Yugi then said, "I would but I can't seem to get the freeze effect to last long enough to make meeting him face to face." For a moment Yugi's face took on the post discuss face all who know Excalibur could do.

Yugi then shock it off as he said, "Those pour fairies!"

Black star then said, "couldn't have said it better myself."

Kid was shaking, "How about we move on form that horrible thing. To something else."

Rebecca adjusted her glasses feeling lost but she shrugged it off, "if he's that bad then ok, how about the new opening duel park?"

Liz then said, "I would like to go there but it's like the only place one can duel with the holograms and they aren't as good as they are in Yugi's world as Stein has figured out how to make them colored so they are just black and white."

Patty then put a finger to her chin, "what about the one at the school, or the mini duel arena at steins house?"

Crona looked at her, "really you won't to go to Professor steins house to play a game?" pretty much everyone shivered. Well, Miho was fine but completely Lost

Rebecca was pale, "thanks for the nightmares Crona."

Maka then added "and the one at the school is closed for repairs. Someone spilled a soda on it."

Black star then said, "It wasn't me!"

Stinger then raised an eye brow, "no one said it was you?" Black star looked nervous and backed away a bit before he ran away at full speed.

Maka's eye twitched, "I'll get his ass later!"

Kid then said, "Well now there is another duel Arena or at least there will be. Stein is installing one in my back yard."

Everyone but Crona looked at him strangely.

Rebecca then did the bath, "there are six arena's at the duel park, one at the school one at stein's house, That's eight. Now Mr. Ocd hates odd numbers loves eight or numbers divisible by it says he has a ninth one, something isn't adding up."

Crona giggled and said, "I persuade him to do it. And it was easy, too"

Flashback.

Crona was talking to Kid, "come on Kid what's another duel Arena going to hurt? Plus, it would be a nice gift to me."

Kid blushed and said, "I love you Crona but it would be an odd number and would mess up eight. I cannot do this!"

Crona then growled as she said, "Ok boyfriend you have forced me to play dirty!" She then pulled his head into her chest and said, "if you get one in the backyard you'll be here for eight minutes eight seconds but if you say no it'll be seven minutes and seven seconds!"

Kid was red and pale at the same time, "That's not fair at all! Fine I'll do it! Only because of this dark spell you cast upon me!"

End flashback!

Everyone was stunned by the story as Crona smiled as she finished with, "and he was pudgy in my hands for a full eight days after."

Tsubaki pointed at Crona and said, "I heard about being able to control your boyfriend but that, That's just... I don't know what it is."

Ragnarok's jaw was dropped as he looked to Crona and said, "who the hell are you?"

Rebecca adjusted her glasses, "Let's just skip past, Crona's way of controlling her boyfriend. And focus on the fact we know how a duel Arena all to ourselves for a moment."

Stinger blinked, "what's the big deal!" Maka then hugged him, "You'll get it after you see duel monsters on one!"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah it would be nice just to play a game a duel monsters without it being a shadow game."

Crona then said, "And I've always want to duel against you, big brother."

Everyone then paused for a moment.

Maka then added, "I would like to see that. I mean Crona always beats me."

Kid adjust his hat to fix it just perfectly as he said, "While I love My crona I have to say Yugi would win even without the god cards. After all he is the King of games."

Liz and patty nodded in Agreement, But Soul said, "Now I think Crona could win. I mean a big part of a duel is luck."

Rebecca then said, "Well that is true skill plays a larger part." Miho then said, "Miho never say Yugi lose a game."

Stinger who was lost said, "then how about instead of debating if my cousin or if Mr. Pointy head would win they play the game and see."

Tsubaki then pointed to Stinger, "and voice of reason."

Kid then said, "My best friend and girlfriend dueling, who do I cheer for?"

Later on in kid's backyard.

Yugi and Crona where at a duel arena their hands drawn and life points at 4000

Yugi smiled and said, "Crona you may start."

Crona smiled as she drew her first card, "My move I drew." Crona looked at her hand and her face turned swore, "And now I need to fix this I play the spell reload!"

She then played the spell card and shuffled her hand back into her deck, "Now I can shuffle this cards in and drew a new five cards."

She then drew her new hand and smiled as she set a monster face down in defense mode making a giant sideways face down card appear on her field, "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Yugi then drew his next first card, "My turn." Yugi then set a face down card, "I'll set one card face down and summon Gama the Magnet warrior." The monster then appeared (Gama atk 1500)

Yugi smiled, "He attacks!" the magnet warrior then fired off a burst of lighting at Crona's face down monster revealing it as Aqua Madoor (Awua Madoor def 2000)

Crona's monster still stood (Yugi's life points 4000-3500) Yugi then end his turn as Crona drew her next card.

Kid then said, "Well Crona drew first blood but it was only by playing it safe. Who the hell do I cheer for here?"

Liz then patted his back, "there there, but be quite trying to watch this."

Crona smiled as she sent Aqua Madoor to the graveyard and said, "I sacrifice my monster to summon Ushi Oni!" Ushi oni then appeared in Aqua Madoor's place. (Ushi Oni atk 2150)

Yugi then flipped up his face down card "Let's go spellbinding circle!" the spell ring then appeared around the fiend type monster freezing it in place.

Crona looked down and said, "I have to end my turn now."

Yugi then drew a card, he then set a monster in face down defense mode and plaid two face downs leaving him with two cards. He then played exchange.

Crona and Yugi then then got off the arena as Crona said, "I know how this works we show our hands and trade one card each, but you only have one card left."

Yugi smiled as he showed her berformet as he said, "So this is the card you get." Crona then showed her hand to Yugi as he took the spell card dark hole and said, "and my turn is over so your move starts when you get back.

Crona nodded as they returned to their stations. Once there Crona drew a card and summoned out Ryu-Kishin powered (atk 1600) Crona then pointed to Gama, "Now kill Gama!"

Within moments her fiend smashed Yugi's rock (Yugi life points 3500-3400)

Stinger was rubbing his chin as he watched, "I don't think she will win, I mean she has the lead but it's just too soon."

Yugi then drew a card and smiled as he played the card he got from Crona and said " I use dark hole now good bye to all the monsters!" all the monsters on both their sides then vanished leaving the field almost empty.

Yugi then summoned out Alpha the Magnet warrior in attack mode (Alpha atk 1400) Yugi then said, "Now I attack!" The monster then slashed Crona's station with its sword (Crona life points 4000-2600)

Rebecca then smiled as she said. "And Yugi-poo takes the lead."

Crona then a card and smiled, "I play Fissure now normal this would destroy your weakest monster but you only have one!" Alpha then explode into pixels leaving Yugi with just his face down cards.

A Moment later Crona summoned out Baron of the fiend sword (atk 1550) And she smiled, "Now I attack you direct big brother!" The Baron then slashed Yugi's station (Yugi life points 3400-1850)

Yugi then started his turn as he played the card he drew, "Let's go Dark magic curtain! Come to the stage Dark Magician! (Yugi's life points 1850-925) in a moment the Dark magician appeared in attack mode (Dark magician atk 2500)

In a moment the wizard held out its staff and fired off a dark magic attack on the baron destroying it. (Crona life points 2600-1650)

Miho jumped for joy, "Go yugi!"

Crona started her next turn she set a monster in face down defense mode then played a spell " I play Hinotama Now you lose 500 life points!" (Yugi's life points 925-425)

Yugi then drew and smiled as he played Monster reborn, "Return to life Ushi Oni! The fiend then appeared on Yugi's side (Ushi oni atk 2150)

Yugi then said, "Now Ushi attacks!" the fiend then destroyed the face down witty phantom, and Yugi smiled as he said, "Nice game Crona you almost had me! Dark magician, end this!"

The Dark magician then fired on Crona's station making her life points hit Zero and Ending the Duel with a win for Yugi.

Crona smiled, "well it was fun anyway!"

Soul then looked to Rebecca, "and see luck won it! if Yugi hadn't gotten lucky and drew monster reborn he won't have won!"

Maka then said, "so then you lose all your duels because you have no luck soul?" Soul then growled at her and Stinger said, "Just kiss already!"

This made Maka and Soul jump back in shock "SAY WHAT!?"

Meanwhile in his lab.

Stein smiled at a duel disk he made it was black in color the monster card zones where white and had Lord death's mask on them instead of triangles. The life point displace was a large red Gem.

Stein then plaid Gemini elf in the card zone making a black and white hologram of the monster appear, "well it works still can't figure out color, I'll give it another three months before I have a grand reveal of it."

To be continued.


	18. The Duel Crew Arrives!

A few months later Yugi and the new gang where shopping for formal wear.

Crona walked out in a black sparkling dress, "What do you guys thing? It's the school's anniversary. I have to look my best not to mention they are honoring all the students who became death scythes."

Soul then walked out in a black suit with a red undershirt, "we have fifty new death scythes in clueing me, Tsubaki, Ragnarok Patty and Liz. And that doesn't even scratch the surfs of the amount of Which souls we have in storage thanks to Yugi."

Yugi walked out in a perfect copy of kid's suits as he said, "all I did was win a game."

Kid then walked out adjusted a new formal hat over his head so make him symmetrical, "No you won a shadow game with the largest soul wager ever."

Ragnarok then walked out now human thanks to his death scythe power up. He had black hair, his eyes where golden with ex shaped pupils. He had a large ex scar on his face as he rubbed his black hair and looked at his pure black suit in the mirror.

He then put on white gloves, "At least this Death scythe gave me my own legs so I don't have to ride around in that got dam jar anymore!"

Rebecca then walked out in a simple blue dress and said, "Can you keep the swearing to a minimum Ragnarok this is a shopping trip not a battle field."

Miho walked out in an orange dress and says, "Miho says he spent the last several years of his life as a parasite with no body of his own, if he wishes to swear he should be able to."

Maka walked out in a black dress that looked like the one she wears in the red room when talking to the little ogre, "Miho makes a point."

Stinger then walked out in a copy of his dad's suit making him look like a miniature version of Spirit, "well how do I look big sister."

Maka blinked and said, "like a shrink wrapped version of papa."

Patty and Liz then walked out in matching red dresses and smiled as they said, "Yes it's creepy how much they look alike."

Black star then jumped out in a white suit and said, "AND NOW FOR THE MAN YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I BLACK STAR THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS," before he could finish Rebecca punched him right in the mouth knocking him out.

Rebecca looked ticked as her eye twitched, "Everyone you yell or say that your lowering everyone's IQ Score!"

Tsubaki then walked out in another simple white dress and said, "Rebecca thank you for being the only person able to shut him up."

Stinger then fell over landing on the floor Making Maka scream as she got down and helped him up Stingers eyes glow yellow for a moment before he shook his head and returned too normal, "That still hurts."

Kid blinked, "What just happened?"

Maka helped Stinger, "Stinger still can't control his magic yet, I mean he's gotten better thanks to Blair's help, but he still has episodes when he loses control, faints for a second and cast some kind of space time spell."

Stinger held his head, "I think I just saw a flash of the future. Yugi was Dueling you, big sister, in the duel disk showing match Stein is showing at the party. Then Yugi summoned out Slifer."

Everyone blinked. Rebecca then said, "Well that spoils who Yugi's poo's random opponent will be."

Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile in a universe away.

Kaiba and Atem were reading there joined Magic and science way to get back Yugi.

Joey was pacing up and down nervously, "you guys sure this will work?"

Marik then said, "Joey no one is sure, Magic failed, Science failed, combining them is our last hope. We are all nervous but panicking won't help us get Yugi back." His siblings nodded in agreement.

Tea was biting her lower lip nervously, "last time we saw him he was facing Zorc! Who knows what could be happening to Yugi right now!"

Tristian then said, "From what Atem said he and Rebecca hooked up, so can't be too bad."

Bakura was shaking, "Are we really going to try and open a gate to heavens knows where? To face heaven knows what? It may just because for the last few years I was possessed by a demon, but I've had enough magic in my life!"

Mokuba then opened his lab top showing Noah's face in the corner and he said, "How do you think I feel about it? I'm a digital ghost for crying out loud. Yet I will still try to help as much as I can."

Mokuba nodded as he said, "who knows we may find the missing key to making Noah a new body there I mean the project our evil father was working on is too unfinished to work. Maybe just maybe a place clearly over run with magic could help Noah out."

Joey then said, "I didn't believe in magic before I became yug's friend, now we are talking about more magic. I mean what makes this group such a ringer for the super natural?"

At That moment Kaiba looked to them and said, "for once the dog asks a good question. But it matters not. Right now Atem spell has mixed with my machine we should be able to open a gate we just have too fine Yugi and we're good."

Serenity then asked, "But how?"

Kaiba then looked at his screen then to Atem who was in a trance while he worked the spell. "simple he appears to be searching for the millennium items to open. If we know anything about this spell it's if Yugi is dueling, we can find him faster."

Meanwhile.

While they were talking a day bad past in Death city and the dwma anniversary party was underway.

Right now the duel to show up Stein's new duel disks where happening. Stein's duel disk looked like the normal battle city duel disk, but they were black, the graveyard was painted to look like lord death's mask. And the life point meter was a red gem.

It's hologram's unlike Stein's duel Areas where in full color.

Yugi's board had King's knight (atk 1600) Queen's knight (atk 1500) and jack's knight (Atk 1700) he had four cards in his hand and 350 life points left.

Maka's board only had her amazoness weapon master equipped with axe of despair giving her an attack of 3800. Maka's life points was only at 150.

And it was Yugi's move and he drew, and looked at it to see Slifer and he did the match as he said. "Stinger your visions are pretty spot on after all you saw this!"

Yugi then moved all his knight's into his graveyard as he said, "I sacrifice all three to summon Slifer the sky dragon!"

His three monsters were then replaced with the roaring god. (Slifer atk 0-4000 thanks to Yugi having four cards in his hand"

Maka gasped as she said, "I have got to start listening to Stinger more!"

In a moment Yugi pointed to amazoness weapon master, "Ok Slifer Finish her off!" the god then opened fire on Amazoness weapon master and as his attack launched a strange gate opened in the sky.

On their end Yugi's old friends saw Slifer finishing off a duel for Yugi, and as Maka's life points hit zero.

Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey serenity Tristian, Tea Bakura, Atem Marik, Odion and Ishizu fell on to the duel field crashing the party.

Lord death spotted this and said, "talk about party crashers."

Unknown to them a small little magical worm was videoing them.

And watching through a crystal ball outside the city was Noah wrath and he smiled, "Ok so more duelist Perfect."

A new moment later.

Yugi's new and old friends were gathers in the death room. Yugi then said, "guys I have all seven items now" he then made all even appear and float around him before reabsorbing them into his soul. "I could have opened the portal myself in about a month when the time flow leveled out."

Joey's eye twitched, "you mean we worried about nothing because your adventure is almost over!?"

Crona shrugged and said, "evidently."

Tristan was chasing Miho in the background trying to catch up, but Miho said, "for the last tiem Miho only like you as a friend."

Yugi and Atem rolled their eyes at this.

Kaiba on the other hand was chasing down stein yelling "HOW DARE YOU COPY MY TECH!"

Stein then picked up a brief case and throw it at him, "I thought you would be mad so I went and print some more cards to help you call out blue eyes."

Kaiba then opened it and looked at the cards and he said, "Deal bolt head!"

Stein then turned the bolt, "I will mind you not to stair!"

To be continued.


	19. Into the book of Eibon!

Atem was walking the streets of Death city he could hear whispers, "is that Yugi?"

Another one said, "No too tall he must be that look alike guy."

Another whisper said, "he shouldn't be copying Yugi."

Atem popped his caller and looked down, "the people here love Yugi. I came to get him back but that's not happening it's clear this has become Yugi's home. Looks like we will be apart after all."

Atem then heard clapping and turned to see a Man Yugi knew as Noah walking up. Noah then said, "Yeah the kid is pretty badass, I'm a man with multiple lives and he took down two of my lives, and got away from my suicide attack. Can you believe that shit!?"

Atem backed away and said, "there is no way Yugi would end a life!" Noah then slowly clapped, "Mr. Pharaoh you clearly have no idea what a meister is, and how Yugi has been honored as the best at the job. But Let me introduce myself in this life I am Noah wrath!"

He then opened his book making a large griffon jump out as he said, "Now then I'm going to need you to come with me! You will be the bait for my trap!"

Atem backed away as pulled out a card, "I may not have a millennium item but I still know enough to summon out monsters!" He then summoned out breaker the magical warrior.

Noah rolled his eyes, "first you copy off the kids looks, now your copying his fighting style" in a moment the Griffon attacked and killed Breaker Making Atem hold his chest.

Noah Wrath then said, "you see how weak you are without them? You can't summon out anything strong enough to beat my pet. And you can't merge with a monster to fight me yourself like a man!"

The griffon then charged only for it to be captured in a black chain that held it back, then out walked Black star holding Tsubaki in chain of darkness form as he said, "And Enter the great black star and his death scythe Tsubaki!"

Black star held the chain tight as he said, "Me and Tsubaki will hold it back! Fake Yugi you summon something to finish it off!"

Atem nodded as he pulled out a card and brought to life obnoxious Celtic guardian, the elf then slashed the griffon's head off easily as Atem held his chest in pain again.

Noah wrath smirked, "your monster's sword may have killed my beast but you still felt pain as mine was stronger." He then snapped his fingers making giant cartoonish looking ants pop out of the ground.

Black star stood by Atem and said, "Tsubaki uncanny sword mode!" the weapon then changed as she said, "Ok then."

Atem stood back to back with Black star, "Is this normal?"

Black star smirked and said, "Sure is Fake Yugi! Sure is!" an ant then attacked and eat Atem's monster making him fall over in pain.

Black star rolled his eyes, "That won't have even phased the real Yugi!"

At which point Black star held his sword with both hands as he stood before Atem, "Now you listen here Noah! I am black star the soon to be warrior god! I won't let your evil go unpunished! This is for hunting Maka's little brother!"

Black stars Shadow then glow as he charged at high speed slashing the ants in half in wide slashes before he made it to Noah where he stabbed the ground making a giant monster rise form his shadow!

The giant beast then said, "Shadow star zeroth form God slaying slash!" in a moment three massive swords of Darkness fell form the beast slashing into Noah.

Black star then jumped back as the monster exploded adding more damage to the mix.

Atem gasped, "what the hell was that?"

Black star moved his thumb over his nose, "Oh That's just a little something Yugi helped me work up, he taught me about Ka so I figured I could use that to summon my own monster, but I can only do it while using soul resonance wit Tsubaki, so I guess it's more of our monster instead of mine!"

Atem blinked as he said, "Yugi helped you make such a horrifying beast!?" Atem couldn't believe it, Yugi would teach shadow magic to a new friend, "that can't be he would never teach shadow magic."

Black star then added, "May be not in your world were things are peaceful, but here we have monsters who kill people and eat their souls and evil witches the stronger we are the less likely we are to have our souls eaten by a monster who trade humanity for power! Don't you get it fake Yugi this world is the one place shadow magic can do some got dam good."

Atem was speechless unable to think of a reply as the blue haired boy was right, "shadow magic doing some good now I've seen everything!"

The dust form Black star's final attack then cleared as the only thing standing was the book of Ebon.

Form the book a new Noah came and picked it up shocking Atem and Black star, "that was my last spare life! I'll avenge my pride if my name isn't Noah pride!" in a moment giant ant larva appeared around Atem and black star.

Black star went to slash only for a flying ant to grab Tsubaki out of his hand.

Tsubaki quickly returned to human form and quickly began to hit the ant," LET GO OF ME YOU DAM DIRTY BUG!"

In a moment Noah held out the book of Ebon opened and said, "You put up a good fight and took down a me Take pride in that!" in a moment Atem and Black star where sucked into the book!"

At that point Tsubaki was released by the aunt, she turned her pony tail into half of her chain scythe form and held the weapon in hand and tried to charge the last Noah.

Noah avoid them as he slowly turned into paper and said, "you want your friends back tell Lord death you got to follow me into the book of Eibon!"

He was then gone.

Later on in the death room Yugi's friends new and old were gathered.

Marik then said, "WE LOST THE PHAROH!?"

Joey then said, "We came here to get one Yug back and lost the other this is ridiculous!"

Form Mokuba's laptop the digital Kaiba brother named Noah said, "and I feel horrible having the same name as this guy."

Tsubaki then said, "and we lost Black star!"

Rebecca then said, "yeah but who's going to miss him?"

Lord death then said, "first Miss Hawkins That was so cold I bet Black star felt it, but we need to get them back and Noah pride said it himself, if we want them back we need to follow him into the magical book of Eibon."

Kaiba then crossed his arms, "I might not know much a about magic but won't we need the book?"

Kid adjusted his head as he said, "well We do have a copy of the book with weaker Magic, I pet if we have Yugi's items boost the spell we could enter the real one."

Yugi then said, "I think that could work. But I think I could only bring people in that are equal to the items."

Lord death then said, "ok so we can only send in a team of seven I don't like that number."

Tsubaki then said, "I don't' either but he's my meister I need to go!"

Yugi stepped up and said, "I have to go to, I need to save the Pharaoh!"

Kid and Joey then spoke at once, "where Yugi/Yug goes I go!" the two then looked at each other stunned before saying at once, "I think we're going to get along just fine!"

Lord death then said, "and that means Patty and liz are joining as Kid's weapons so that's six we need one last man!"

Kaiba then stepped up, "If anyone is going to help save the other Yugi it'll be me! Besides someone has to keep the dog in line!"

Lord death nodded, "Then our team is set! I'll go get Blair to help with the spell."

Later on they had their Copy of the book of Ebon in a spell ring as Blair and Yugi chanted as they used calculation magic to transport the team.

Before long, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Kid, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki vanished form the room.

Rebecca then crossed her arms and said, "I don't' like this!"

Soul crossed his arms took," I know this is so not cool!"

Meanwhile with our team.

They found themselves in a white void standing on words with text all around with a large sign that read "Chapter one!"

Joey then said, "I hate books! And something tells me I'm going to really hate this one!"

Kid was hiding behind Yugi shivering as he said, "I already hate it Nothing is in a line or order let along symmetrical!"

Liz adjusted her had, "and there's the OCD!"

Yugi was already merged with Dark magician as he said, "can we get a move on already!"

Everyone then ran off behind them and as soon as they entered chapter one they saw things scattered about form different ages.

Patty spotted a shiny medieval suit of armor and looked at her reflection "Shiny!"

Kid shivers, "such a chaotic mess!"

Kaiba then spotted a book and picked it up, "How to make an artificial human body and place a soul in to it?" He then put it into his coat's inside pocket, "I think I just found how to give my green haired brother a new body."

Joey then picked up what looked like a red eyes mask and said, "he has got a lot of stuff in here? I mean I feel like I'm going through my grandpa's addict right now? So much stuff in it!"

Tsubaki then picked up what looked like a duel disk form Yugi's world, "and it's stuff form both our worlds."

Kid then picked up an explore hat, he then removed his cowboy hat and put on the new one and adjusted it using the reflection of a mirror to make sure it sat symmetrically upon his head. "Yes such a pack hat!"

Liz then pulled out a DiaDhank and said, "with a lot of stuff form Yugi's world."

Meanwhile

In the pits of chapter seven.

Atem and Black star sat chained to the walls of a dungeon.

Noah then walked by throwing a stone that made Atem's eyes widen, "I see you remember the Orichalcos stone. I have some duelist here who want pay back, so I give them it's power! Going to be a fun game isn't!"

He then snapped his fingers making a monitor showing Yugi and his team appear before Atem and Black star, "enjoy the show!"

To be continued.


	20. Immortal Free and the Dark Priest!

As Yugi, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki Joey and Kaiba walked thought the first chapter they came to the door to the second one guard by Free in his werewolf form.

Free then said, "I am Free the immortal werewolf! You will need to get past me to move on!" He then fired his evil eye cannon making them all jump out of the way.

Patty and Liz took on their Gun forms and Kid grabbed them, "as he is immortal he will recover from any injury no matter how horrifying! That makes getting through a challenge!" Kid then fired off Shoots.

Yugi through the millennium Ring to Kaiba and the scale to Joey, "Boys I think you know what to do with this!"

Joey smirked as he summoned out red eyes black skull dragon, "you bet your hind end I know what to do with this Yug!"

Kaiba then summoned out Blue-eyes white ultimate dragon both fusion dragons then fired on Free!

Free just stood there and when the light died down he was burned but still standing, "you two clearly don't understand Immortal Do you? But you have pet dragons that's pretty cool." He then stomped the Ground making a tower of ice come up and impale blue eyes white ultimate dragon.

Kaiba fell over in pain holding his chest. Yugi quickly fired off dark magic Attacks as he stood before Tsubaki, "Guys we are doing this wrong! Free is immortal the only way to win is to immobilize!"

Joey smirked as he held up Kunai with Chain which wrapped around Free forcing him into a defensive stance.

Yugi then pulled out spell binding circle, and Kaiba used shadow spell both traps also covered free leaving him struggling but stuck.

Kid smirked, "Well that works."

Free struggled and said, "well At least I killed a dragon!"

Kid fired at the door knocking it out as he said, "Let's move on to chapter two I believe we have all spend enough time in this giant mess!"

Tsubaki nodded as she leaded the way.

Soon our group of seven entered chapter to find a perfect copy of the pharaoh's palace, and everyone looked around in shock.

Kid then said, "what the hell?"

A girl's voice screaming for help then heard Making Kaiba's eyes widen as memories of a former life time played in his mind.

Everyone soon followed Kaiba to what looked like the Pharaoh's throne room where they saw Two people one a pale skinned whited haired girl named and the second the dark priest Zorc sitting on the throne!

Yugi's eyes widened, "How?"

The Dark Priest then stood up, "simple while chasing that tiem traveling brat Noah saved me moments before my dead at the hands of you my son! And promised me revenge! And as bait instead of killing her I captured her in this timeless place waiting for this very day!"

The Dark priest then summoned a chaos duel disk and drew five cards and played the seal of Orichalcos.

Kaiba's duel disk triggered making his and the dark Priest's life points go up to 4000.

The Dark priest smirked as he said, "the moment I've waited for all this time revenge against my son's rebirth!" He then summoned out the monster dark blader (Dark blader atk 1800-2300)

The Dark priest then end his turn, "I'll have your soul and avenge you for this disgrace my son!"

Kaiba growled as he drew his hand and looked to a fearful Kisara as he said, "Kisara I lost you in one life time I won't lose you again!"

Kaiba then revealed blue eyes alternative dragon, "I used the effect of blue eyes alternative dragon, once per turn I can reveal a normal blue eyes to special summon this monster to the field!" Kaiba then revealed a normal blue eyes to summon his alternative dragon (alternative atk 3000 name changed to blue eyes white dragon while on the field.

Kaiba then played a ritual spell, "Now I will send to the graveyard lord of dragon to summon paladin of white dragon" the paladin then appeared as Kaiba said, "But he won't be staying I send him to the graveyard to summon form my deck blue eyes white dragon!

The ritual monster then morphed into the blue eyes white dragon. (blue eyes atk 3000) Kaiba then played a spell, "Let's go polymerization now I fuse my two dragons on the field with the one in my hand Come on out Neo Blue eyes ultimate dragon!"

All three blue eyes then merged into their new form combined form! Kaiba then said, "My dragon destroys your monster!" the three head dragon then blast Dark blader to pieces. (Dark priest life points 4000-1800)

The new fusion dragon then glow as Kaiba, "said, now as he attack can send a blue eyes fusion monster in my fusion deck to the graveyard so I can attack again! I can only use this effect once a turn but this is still a win for me, Dad!

Kaiba then put blue eyes white ultimate dragon to the graveyard as he heard the dark priest screaming, "You sold your soul so many times it's time for me to end it! End this duel!" in a moment his dragon attacked the Dark priest directly. (Dark priest life points 1800-o winner Kaiba)

As the seal took away the dark priest's the dragon then ripped open Kisara's cage and grabbed her and set her down.

In a moment Kaiba hugged her in tears.

Yugi looked away as he smiled, "Well at least one good thing came out of this."

Joey then said, "yeah and maybe now rich boy won't be such a jerk!" Tsubaki then kicked him, "shut it this is a beautiful moment."

Patty then smiled as she pointed to a door marked three and opened it, "and to the next chapter we go!"

Meanwhile in the dungeon down in chapter seven.

Atem smiled as he saw the last Noah screaming in rage at how quickly the seven have moved along to chapter three. "looks like you need better minions!"

Noah growled, "shut it you, former king!"

Black star smiled as he said, "what's wrong the fake man doesn't' like the truth! Any have tried to kill both of our groups and no one ever did! What makes you think you can win with us both working together?"

Atem smiled, "for once we agree on something Black star. You will lose this day Noah!"

Noah growled and walked away.

Meanwhile in the death room.

They were using a remote viewing crystal ball hooked up to a tv to view the gangs progress.

Mokuba smiled, "Good for you, big brother good for you."

Tristin then said, "I have ever seen Kaiba that ruthless in a duel before!"

Rebecca then smiled "Well, love will bring out strength you ever known you had before."

Lord death then said, "let's not get ahead of ourselves they still have five more chapters to go."

Back with our group they were looking around chapter three.

It was filled with Golems that where on the move.

Yugi fired a dark magic attack destroying one.

Kaiba held Kisara close as he summoned out blue eyes to attack, "What the hell are this things?"

Tsubaki morphed her pony tail in to one half of her chain scythe form and used it to slash a golem, "golems animated stone or clay!"

Kid fired patty and Liz as he said, "that hints at who's guarding the door to chapter four!"

Joey smiled as red eyes smashed a Golem, "doesn't matter there is nothing we can't handle!"

Yugi switched from being merged with Dark magician to being merged with Black luster envoy of the beginning and in a moment he slashed all the golems making everyone gasp.

Joey blinked, "No wonder people say you're the best yug!"

Yugi smiled as they continued."

To be continued.


	21. The Deadly Demon buzzsaw!

As Yugi, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki Joey, Kisara, and Kaiba continued down chapter three, the golems were all dead and gone now.

Kid shivered at the mess as he said, "what a horrible mess! Not one thing here is symmetrical anymore!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, "and you're not balled over having a psychological episode that's an impressive improvement."

Kid was shivering as he said, "that's because I've learned to distracted myself by thinking about Crona."

Liz smirked as she tipped her hat, "well isn't that sweet."

Joey shrugged, "Whatever works, whatever works. "they all then heard a buzz and saw a giant buzz saw that's blade was made of energy coming at them.

Everyone jumped out of the way as it buzzed by. Kaiba held on to Kisara as he used the ring to summon out blue eyes, "what is that thing!?"

It then turned and roared, "Payback time!" it then laughed insanely

Patty and liz morphed to gun form as Kid grabbed them, "Giriko a big ass demonic chainsaw, who looks like he learned to take on a buzz saw form, so he can use the full might of his weapon form while still remaining mobile!"

Kid then yelled out, "Soul resonances!" as Patty and Liz morphed into arm cannons he fired off shoots at the buzz saw at the same time Blue eyes fired.

Giriko laughed insanely as he easily out ran the attacks and shark turn and jumped sending himself into the air right at and through blue eyes!

Kaiba then held his chest in pain as Kisara panicked and yelled, "Kaiba!"

Giriko then growled, "For 800 years! I stole the bodies of my children to live on! So one day my boss lady Arachne to return then when she did she was killed! Thanks to the Kishin! Then the Kishin died thanks to you brats!"

Joey saw him heading for him and held out scapegoats making the Tokens appear as he jumped out of the way, and Giriko killed the tokens.

Joey held his chest as he said, "Dam! This Too is crazy!"

Yugi fired off dark magic attacks at the thing, "That he is! Stealing your child's body! How is that something we keep running in to!?"

Yug to off in to the air to avoid the buzz saw only for it to jump at him, forcing Yugi to make a mystic barrier before him in the shape of the eye of Anubis to hold it back.

Giriko bounced off it back to the ground as he roared in rage, "WILL SOME ONE PLEASE DIE ALL READY!"

Kisara was panicked, "How can a soul handle that much rage! For so long!"

Kid then fired on it and looked at it, "It can't! I can see souls his is unstable and about to blow!"

Tsubaki jumped out of the way feeling a little useless without black star, "Ok so what we just wait for it to blow!?"

Joey then held out some cards summing out alligator sword dragon as he said, "sounds like a plan to me! After all we don't want to waste too much power on this guy! Dat will just make us easier pickings what what's up next!"

Kaiba summoned out Peten the dark clown as he said, "If even wheeler can get it then it must be a pretty easy win!"

Joey growled as he said, "WATCH IT RICH BOY!"

In a moment Giriko ran right through Peten killing it, only for another Peten to appear and for Kaiba to hold his chest, "Yeah that hurts!"

Alligator sword dragon then charged at Giriko but sadly it's sword was no match for Giriko's buzz saw blade and it was destroyed, Making Joey hold his chest in pain.

Joey then said, "OURCH! That hurt a lot!" he then held out a trap card ad Giriko charged at him and he said, "Mirror force!"

In a moment Giriko hit a mirror sending him rocking back in pain as he fell into his human form and stood up burning and smoking with his feet morphed into buzz saw blades as he took off using them to slash the ground and to speed along as he said, "JUST DIE ALREADY BRATS!"

Yugi then held out a spell card as he said, "Swords of revealing light!" in a moment light swords formed around Giriko freezing him in place!

Giriko was roaring with rage and he was turning and glowing red. "WHY WON'T SOME ONE JUST GOT DAM DIE! I WANT BLOOD! I NEED SOMEONE TO DIE YET I CAN'T KILL AS I'M BEING MADE A FOOL BY A LOT OF KIDS!"

Joey then said, "Yeah buddy we're not kids we're Teenagers with a little bit of attitude!" Giriko then glow redder.

Kid then smiled, "Joey that's it! Keep talking your making hi madder and getting closer to blowing."

Kaiba crossed his arms as he looked to a confused Kisara and he said, "Trust me Kisara if anyone can make this body snatching demon blow his top it's wheeler this is what he's best at!"

Joey smirked, as he rubbed his nose with his thumb, "Why thanks rich boy! Now then chainsaw dude! You never stop to think you waste your life? Following a literal evil witch!? Ever stop to think you could have done something better? Missed out on multiple life time's worth of fun and adventure? You waste so many lives it isn't funny! I mean I know you're the bad guy who just tried to kill us but I pity you man! Because of all multiple times you missed out on what makes life worth living."

Giriko then yelled, "SHUT UP BOY!"

Joey then started to laughed as he said. "you know you're so sad it's funny!"

At that Giriko roared as a massive bolt of light covered him and fired up sending out a shock wave and a blinding light show that made everyone look away and guard their faces.

When it died down they saw the swords of revealing light gone and Giriko on the ground dead with a sick smile on his face his soul gone.

Kisara then blinked in confusion as she said, "did we just watch a soul explode?"

Tsubaki nodded, "yes we did but right now we can't stop the master mind behind this circus of horrors has the Pharaoh and our friend black star."

Joey then said, "that's why Yug is here, no one is closer to da pharaoh then him, and it's why we need to move on, We're not just a group of kids! We haven't been in a long time! As no matter which world we come from we all have been saving da world for a long time. We're heroes we stop and mourn when da danger threating the world has passed."

Yugi looked to joey, "shockingly deep for you Joey."

Joey nodded and said, "Yeah I know Yug but someone had to say it!"

They all then nodded and moved along spotting the door to chapter four.

Tsubaki then said, "We have to keep moving forward. Evil is around and it needs to be stuck down!"

Meanwhile the final Noah was watching in blinding rage.

Noah growled, "How hard is it to stop a group of teenagers!"

Form the cell Black star laughed, "Dude real? Do you think we are just a group of kids who hang out in the school hard and never work hard? We're hero! Be we students of the DWMA or be we duelist! We all saved the world multiple times! We're just some group of lazy kids!"

Atem smirked, "he's right you will lose Noah! You will fall here! We will be freed and your evil will finally end! After all you don't have any more spare lives!"

Noah growled, "SHUT UP!

Black star and Atem and smirked.

As Noah looked to his crystal ball to chapter four which looked like a nightmarish tomb where a man in a hood robe stood duel disk on his arm waiting. "Your ass better not fail! It was a bitch to get you your own body!"

Meanwhile in the death room.

Stinger had his arms crossed watching the group enter chapter four, "I don't like this!"

Spirit then said, "Noun of us do! But they have made it to the middle of the book."

Lord death nodded as he said, "Yeah not many have made it this far in! most go bad or die before then."

Rebecca smiled and crossed her arms "Trust me guys if anyone can do this thing it's Yugi-poo and the guys!"

Crona smiled and said, "yeah big brother can't be stopped!"

Stein turned the bolt in his head, "A little over confidant don't you think? I mean we did have to save Yugi before. Remember the big five?"

Ragnarok then said, "and form what I hear Yugi finished off the final boss of that RPG like Duel arena!"

Tea then said, "yeah now come on guys they will win they always do." She then whispered under her breath, "and then we won't have to say goodbye to either Yugi."

Marik crossed his arms as he looked at the man standing before them in chapter four, "Wait that guy looks familiar!"

In a moment the man removed his hood revealing Yami Marik making the normal Marik scream in fear as he hid behind his siblings shaking. "NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE IT CAN'T BE!"

In Chapter four everyone was gasping.

Yami Marik smirked as he said, "Noah pulled my soul out of the shadow realm and brought me back in this new body for a taste of revenge against the pharaoh!"

Joey then jumped in front of the guys in rage, "OK REMATCH!" he turned on his duel disk, "I've improved and I have got to take you down it's a matter of pride!"

Yami Marik smirked as he turned on his duel disk, "Very well as you challenged me I will start!" Both there life points went up the 4000 as they drew there hands.

To be continued, Next chapter Yami Marik vs Joey the rematch!


	22. Joey vs Yami Marik!

Joey stood before Yami Marik he began the duel by drawing the first card. Yami Marik, "I draw let's duel!" (Both player's life points 4000)

Yami Marik then played a field spell, "Let's go Seal of Orichalcos!" the seal then appeared as everyone gasped.

Joey just growled as he said, "Still playing dirty aren't you! You sick twist split personality."

Yami Marik blushed and said, "Oh stop you!" Yami Marik then summoned out a monster "come on out Vamperic leech!" the Leech then appeared before Yami Marik (Vampire Leech atk 500-1000)

Patty then stuck out her tongue, "YUCK!"

Yami Marik then smirked, "Now as you remember he can attack on the first turn so say good bye to some life points Joey!" the Leech then head butted Joey in the stomach making him fall over and hold his gut. (Joey's life points 4000-3000)

Yami Marik laughed evilly as he set three cards face down and sent the last card in his hand to the graveyard, "Now I discard a card to switch my leech's battle position!" the leech then turned to defense mode (Vamperic Leech def 1200)

Joey then started his turn and drew his card as he said, "Scum bag!" He then looked at his hand and got a plan, "First up I play polymerization to call out Alligator sword dragon!"

The two Alligator sword and baby dragon then merged into the new monster, Joey then smirked as he played Pot of Greed and drew two more cards, "Now I have four cards in my hand So I'll set a little something face down!"

Joey then smiled as a face down card appeared before him, "Now I play coast down, so by Sending a card form my hand to da graveyard the star level of all monsters in my hand go down by two! OS now my Jinzo is a four-star monster!"

Yami Marik then gasped as Joey normal summoned Jinzo in attack mode (Jinzo atk 2400)

Joey then smirked, "Now then with Jinzo I don't have to worry about your trap cards. Now I could use my fusions power to attack you directly, but you will lose more life points for my fusion killing the leech so Jinzo can whack your ass!"

Alligator sword dragon then cut the leech in half and Jinzo punched Yami Marik in the head.

Yami Marik held his head as his life points went down (Yami Marik life points 4000-1600)

Kaiba then clapped, "I'm really impressed wheeler!" Kisara then blinked, "I don't fully understand?"

Kid then said, "so long as a Jinzo is on the field all traps on the field lose all power, so Yami Marik couldn't spring a trap to protect himself."

Joey then smirked as he crossed his arms and said, "well my turns over your move splitty!"

Marik growled as he drew a card and smirked, "Don't' act big wheeler I play gryphons Feather duster! Now all my face spells and trap cards minus the seal are destroyed and I gain 500 life points for all!"

In a moment his three face down cards explode making his life points go up (Yami Marik life points 1600-3100) in a moment three wicked tokens appeared in defense mode ( all three Wicked tokens def 1000) Marik smirked, "and as they were all statue of the wicked their effect activates in the graveyard giving me monsters. Your move wheeler.

Joey added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, 'Now you're just stalling! I play Monster reborn! I know bring back to life the card I discard to summon Jinzo! Come on out Red eyes black dragon!"

Red eyes black dragon then burst form the ground and roared! (Red eyes black dragon atk 2400)

Yami Marik's eyes widen, "What is this!"

Joey smirked as he moved his thumb against his nose, "My skills have gone up sense last time what else, now your tokens are dark so alligator sword dragon can't skip past them to give you the beating you deserve so each of my monsters attack a token!"

All three monsters then killed a token monster leaving Yami Marik's field empty

Yugi smiled as he crossed his arms, "that's how you play Joey!"

Yami Marik then started his turn as he said, "Well you are doing amazingly Wheeler I'll give you that!" he then played a spell, "Now I use snatch and Steal now I can make one of your monsters' mine! And What would hurt more than having to fight your red eyes! Come to me Red eyes and be mine!"

In a moment the spell pulled Red eyes to Yami Marik's side where the seal appeared on its forehead making it scream in pain. Joey watched in horror, "Red eyes!" (Red eyes atk 2400-2900)

Tsubaki gasped, "Not good! Now he as the strongest monster on the field!"

Yami Marik then point at alligator sword dragon and order and attack Soon Red eyes cried as it was forced to kill its friend with a giant fire ball. (Joey's life points 3000-1800)

Joey then drew a card as his life points went up (Joey's life points 1800-2800) Joey looked confused and said, "what the hell?"

Patty then said, "Joey snatch and steal gives the monsters original owner a 1000 more life points each turn!"

Joey then looked at red eyes and smiled, "then Red eyes is still standing by me helping me out! So I won't let you hurt him any more you, sick twist freak!"

Joey then smiled as he looked to Jinzo and said, "Ok Jinzo Let's hope luck is on our side here!" He then played graceful dice! "Let's doll!"

A giant blue dice then fell as Joey said, "to save red eyes I need a five or a six!"

It looked like the dice would land on one for a moment but Red eyes roared making it roll over on to six Making Marik gasp.

Joey then smiled as he said, "Thank you heart of the cards! Jinzo set red eyes free!" (Jinzo atk 2400-3000) Jinzo then destroyed red eyes (Marik life points 3100-3000)

Joey then end his turn (Jinzo atk 3000-2400)

Yami Marik growled as he had the top card of his deck to his hand, "I bet you think your funny wheeler! Yami Marik then held up Pot of greed and drew two cards, "you will fall here!"

He then summoned out Makyura the Destructor (Makyura atk 2600-2100) Marik then played a spell card "I now Give Him Axe of Despair giving him 1000 more attack points!" (Makyura atk 2100-3100)

Yami Marik then smirked as his monster slash Jinzo to piece (Joey's life points 2800-2100)

Joey then began his turn and Set a face down card while smiling he then activate his first face down scapegoat making four sheep tokens appear before him (all four sheep Token's def o )

Yami Marik then smirked as he drew a card as he played the spell card Fairy meteor crush and equip it to his monster, "Now with this spell the difference between this monsters attack you're your token's defense comes out of your life points you lose!"

Joey smiled as he activates a trap card called two-pronged attack, "not while I have this now two of my monsters die and take one of yours with them so good bye two tokens and good bye to your only monster!"

Two tokens then exploded making Yami Marik's only monster and his equip spells explode leaving his field empty.

Joey then started his turn and summoned out Panther warrior, (Panther warrior atk 2000) Joey then said, "Now I sacrifice one of my two remaining tokens so my warrior can attack!" in a moment a token explodes as Panther warrior slashed Yami Marik!

Yami Marik's eyes twitched (Yami Marik life points 3000-1000)

He then added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, "This can't be happening!" He then looked at the card and summoned out Lekunga in attack mode.

The eye with tentacles then appeared before him (Lekunga atk 1700-2200) Yami Marik then ordered an attack!

The eye then squeezed Panther warrior to death killing it (Joey life points 2100-1900)

Joey then drew a card and smiled, "It's over now Marik! I play red eyes fusion now I can fuse monsters form my deck hand or field so long as red eyes is one of the monster! Now I'll fuse my King of the swamp with My second copy of red eyes!"

Joey then said, "Now sense King of the swamp can take the place of any monster in a fusion he will be standing in for Meteor Dragon! Now come on out Meteor black dragon!

The two monsters then merged Making Yami Marik gasp as Meteor Black dragon appeared (Meteor black dragon atk 3500 name changed to red eyes black dragon thanks to spell!"

Yami Marik backed away as he said, "It can't be!"

Joey smirked as he said, "it be now red eyes kill Marik's monster and end this duel!" in a moment his dragon breathed fire down on Marik's side of the field making his life points hit zero Joey had won!"

Within moments the seal closed on Yami Marik ending, as the monsters vanished.

The guys all then ran along continuing to the next chapter.

Joey then said, "there is no better beat down then a well-deserved beat down!"

Yugi smiled, "you did good joey you did good!"

To be continued.


	23. To the book of Ebon's final chapter!

Deep within Chapter five

Kaiba who was holding on to Kisara, Joey, Yugi who was merged with the Magician of black chaos, Tsubaki and Kid who was holding the Thompson sisters in gun form where hiding behind a wall panting.

Kaiba looked back to see a massive about of floating tadpoles, "Tadpole bombs real!"

Joey then said, "We are fighting a witch named Eruka frog rich boy!

Kid was shaking, "So many so asymmetrical!"

Yugi then slapped kid, "GET IT TOGETHER MAN!" Yugi then slapped his other check

Kid rubbed both sides of his face," Thank you I need that Yugi! And thank you for doing it symmetrically you are a true friend."

Tsubaki then but in, "How are we going to get past all those tadpoles."

Kisara nodded, "she makes a point those things just explode blue eyes!"

Joey then rubbed his chin as a torch behind him light up for no logically reason when it looked like Joey had an idea. "I got an idea!"

Form her gun form Liz said, 'that's weird?"

Patty then said, "the light bulb well it was a torch here idea gag happening in real life or Joey's idea?"

Kaiba laughed as Joey yelled, "SHUT UP!" He then held up Time wizard!" time for Time wizard! You know if we in the gamble it destroys all enemy monsters and I bet you the tadpole bombs count as her monsters!"

Kaiba blinked, "That is a pretty good idea, we must do it as Wheeler will probably never have another good idea in his life!"

Joey growled as he said, "SHUT IT!" He then held out the item Yugi gave him and used it to summon time wizard.

Tiem wizard appeared as the arrow on his staff span and Joey said, "come on come! No skulls no skulls! Payday! payday! I know you want to give us the payoff little buddy!"

The staff land on a castle and he glow as he appeared before a confused Eruka as his tadpole bombs moved away from it.

Eruka blinked in confusion, "What the toad?"

Tiem wizard then span his staff, "It's time for time magic! Fast forward!" in moment Eruka gasp as she saw her tadpoles morphing into frogs and growing older

She then saw wrinkles on her own hands forming and screamed!

After a while Time wizard returned to joey and said, "the deed is done!

They all then got out to see no Tadpoles or frogs and a soul in the middle of the chapter.

Joey blinked in confusion, "I guess Eruka counted as one of Noah's monsters and died with her tadpoles."

Kid then patted Joey's back, "you just defeat a witch like it was nothing wear that as a badge of honor Wheeler!"

They then smiled as they raced to find the door to chapter six.

In the death room watching.

Mokuba had his arms crossed, "this guys make one awesome team."

Rebecca smiled as she said, "because my Yug-poo is an amazing leader!"

Crona smiled, "Yeah big brother is amazing and always bring out the best in those around him."

Lord death smiled as he said, "they are almost to the last chapter!"

Marik smiled and said, "I just saw my former parasitic evil split personality destroyed again, I'm already amazed!" His siblings then pat his back and said, "We understand dear brother."

Tea then said, "come on guys! You can do it!"

The boys then walked in to Chapter six.

It was a large forest filled with a visible number of bugs.

Then weevil underwood showed up smirking as he played the seal of Orichalcos trapping him and Yugi within it!

Yugi undid his merge and drew a hand, "this is going to be over fast!" (Both duelist's life points 4000)

Weevil growled, "Don't mock me!" He then looked at his hand and played incest barrier and set a card face down.

He then summoned Neo Bug in attack mode (Neo bug atk 1800-2300)

Weevil then laughed as he played graceful charity he grows three cards then send two to the graveyard and played premature burial, "Now I give up 800 life points to raise form the grave yard Insect Queen! Long live the Queen!"

The queen of the bugs then burst from the ground (Insect queen atk 2200-2900) (Weevil's life points 4000-3200)

Weevil then said, "your move Yugi!"

As Yugi drew his card Weevil hit a button on his duel disk making DNA surgery pop up as he said, "I get it all the monsters are now bugs! So I can't attack and your Queen will grow stronger!"

Yugi then summoned breaker and said, "Which is why I summon breaker in attack mode and I use his spell counter to destroy DNA surgery!"

Breaker then appeared and before he could become a bug his blade fired off a beam destroying DNA surgery (Breaker atk 1600)

Yugi then played polymerization, "Ok now I fuse the King queen and Jack's knights in my hand together come on out, Arcana Knight Joker!"

The three knights then Merged into the bigger one who stood there scaring Weevil! (Arcana Knight joker atk 3800)

Joey blinked in confusion, "That's a new one!"

Kaiba blinked too, "It almost has the same amount of brute force as Obelisk!"

Yugi then smirked as he played the spell card horn of the unicorn. "Now let's give breaker a power up!"

A horn appeared on breaker's head making him glow (Breaker atk 1600-2300)

Yugi then pointed to neo-Bug, "Breaker take down that bug!" in a moment Breaker and Neo-bug attacked each other and slashed each other in half destroying them both.

Horn of the unicorn glow and returned to the top of Yugi's deck. (Insect queen atk 2900-2800)

Yugi looked at the last card in his hand and smiled as he said, "Kill the queen!" his massive knight then slashed Weevil's best monster in half killing her. (weevil's life points 3200-2200)

Yugi then crossed his arms and said, "My turns over your move!"

Weevil was panicked as he drew and summoned out Pinch hopper before sending it to the grave yard thanks to the spell multiplication of ants.

With pinch hopper in the graveyard Weevil gained more life points (weevil life points 2200-3200) As two army ant tokens appeared before him in defense mode (Army ant token's def 1200 for both)

Weevil then said, "this isn't right! I end my turn!"

Yugi drew the horn of the unicorn as he said, "No what is wrong is you keep using this game for greed and evil! I won't allow that! I've grown and changed! I'm not some kid anymore I'm a fighter! Now then I summon Neo the magical swords men and give him the power of horn of the unicorn!"

The monster then appeared as a horn grow on his head. (Neo atk 1700-2400)

Both his warriors then destroyed Weevil's tokens ending his turn.

Weevil then drew and smirked as he set a monster in face down defense mode, "My turns over"

Yugi then drew and smirked as he played defusion, "I split joker back in to King's night Queen's night and jack's knight!" one big knight then split into three smaller ones (King's knight atk 1600) ( Queen's knights atk 1500) (jack's knight atk 1700)

Yugi then order Neo to kill Weevil's face down making it pop up into man eater bug and Weevil said, "I chose jack's knight!"

Man eater bug and Jack's knight exploded dying.

Yugi then had his two knights attack Weevil Directly (Weevil's life points 3200-100)

Weevil panted and screamed when he drew another copy if insect queen! He had no cards on the field, "I'M DOOMED!"

Yugi then started his turn and send his two knights to the graveyard to summon dark magician, "Ok now I summon out my Dark magician he ends this duel!"

With one dark magic attack Weevil lost and the monsters vanished as the seal claimed his soul.

Liz then spoke up form gun form as she said, "that was an epic beat down! I mean Yugi didn't even lose one life point!"

Down in the last chapter

Noah had his eyes widen as he finished watching it on a crystal ball! "GOT DAM! THAT WAS AN ASS KICKING!"

To be continued.


	24. Leaving the book of Ebon!

As everyone stepped in to chapter seven they noticed it looked like the ruins of Atlantis.

Joey then said, "Anyone else just get flashbacks to getting their soul removed thanks to this place?"

Kaiba and Yugi then said, "Big time!"

They then heard groaning and Tsubaki ran to it, "BLACK STAR!"

They then came to a Dungeon and in moments Yugi merged with black luster to cut its door off, and cut the chains holding Atem and Black star in it.

Atem rubbed his wrist as he Spitted Kisara bowing, "My Pharaoh!" Atem smiled, "I'm not a pharaoh anymore Kisara Now then we have a problem!"

Tsubaki helped Black star to his feet, "that Noah guy is trying to bring something to life with those stones, what did he call it again?"

Yugi then put a hand on Atem's chest merging him with Dark magician as he said, "the leviathan!"

Black star snapped his fingers and said, "that's the one Yugi my man!" in a moment Tsubaki took on her shadow star Masamune form and Black star grabbed it.

Yugi and Atem looked worried as Joey said, "Not this again, and we don't have the dragons or where they knight?"

Kaiba then said, "they were both wheeler!"

Kid then used soul resonance making Patty and Liz take on their arm cannon forms, "Look the not that many souls can be held in this thing I'm sure it's no were near the boy it was last time you battled it, if we all work together I'm sure we can kill it!"

Yugi nodded, "He's right we need to stop Noah anyway!"

Joey then summoned out Red eyes black skull dragon as Kaiba called out Neo Blue eyes white dragon.

Kisara hide behind Kaiba as the group ran off to see the Leviathan in the middle of the remake of Atlantis missing a few pieces of flesh, and being only half its former size, on its nose was the face of Noah showing he had merged with it.

It rose up and roared as Kid Fired on it with his soul cannon and said, "It looks like a Zombie!"

Red eyes skull dragon fried on it as Noah said, "My former selves' collection of monsters was only enough to bring it to life not enough to get it to full power! But your souls should fix that!" it then opened its mouth and fired out an energy beam!

The beam was massive but Atem held out Kuriboh's card making the little guy appear and block it keeping them safe, "thank you Kuriboh!"

Yugi then slashed his sword sending out a shock wave that knocked it back, "How dare you bring this monster back to life!"

Kaiba then held his hand out getting neo blues white ultimate dragon to attack it, "after all the evil he has done over seven lives I don't think he'll listen to reason Yugi!"

The Leviathan flow into the air to avoid Kaiba's strike only for Black star to jump out of nowhere and land on its head, "remember me! Let's go! God slaying attack!"

Black star then stabbed the Leviathan's head turning his shadow into a large monster!

Black star then jumped off as the monster dropped three large swords in to its head!

His shadow then returned too normal as the massive shadow blades explode inside of the leviathan's head making it scream in pain and fall out of the air!

In a moment Yugi Ran past it and slashed off one of its wings robbing it of the power of flight!

Atem then flow by and quickly grabbed Yugi and flow him out before the Leviathan had time to lung like a snake!

Yugi smiled at Atem, "good to be fighting side by side again!"

Leviathan roared in rage and tried to whack them with its tail but Yugi let go of Atem and fell down landing as he used his shield to hold back the tail as he smiled, "Kid was right it's nowhere near as strong as the last time we battled it! We can handle this!"

Joey then smiled as he used dragon nails to make his dragon stronger and it fired off a fireball right at the leviathan's eyes burning it to ash making it hop back as it roared in pain. Joey smiled, "Yeah we just need to work together!"

Kid fired off two Blast at its stomach making it fall over, "black star can you do that god slaying attack again?"

Black star morphed Tsubaki into the shadow star version of a shuriken, "No I need a hour brake between uses!" He then punched the whole in the middle of the star making the force of his punch be pushed enough that the force was able to push the leviathan back!

The leviathan tried to fire off another beam only for Kaiba to hold out negate attack forming a barrier of wind that held it back, "You'll need to try harder than that!"

Yugi smiled as he jumped behind Kaiba and pulled out the normal blue eyes white ultimate dragon form his pocket, "Can I borrow this for a moment Kaiba?"

Kaiba smiled and crossed his arms, "Knock yourself out!"

Yugi smiled as he placed it on the black luster shield making it merge with him too, and in a moment Yugi was riding blue eyes white ultimate dragon in black lusters armor.

Yugi had become dragon master knight.

Joey then smirked as he called out baby dragon and used monster reborn to call out normal red eyes, "ok Kaiba call out as many dragons as you can we got to boost Yug's power!"

Kaiba smiled as he summoned out Blue eyes alternate dragon, and split Neo blue eyes white dragon into three blue eyes.

Kaiba then smiled as he called out paladin of white dragon, "Easy thing for me Wheeler!"

Atem held out cards summoning Gaia the dragon champion and winged dragon guardian of the fortress, "Anyone else having big five related flashbacks right now?"

Joey and Kaiba then said, "A little as we are using the same plan we used against them."

Yugi then glow as he fired off an attack form the three head dragon he was riding at the leviathan.

All the other monsters then joined in on attack it

The leviathan was using its remaining wing to block all the strikes!

In a moment Yugi swung his sword slashing off the wing so all the attacks hit dead on!

Atem then fired off a dark magic attack that hit it in its other eye leaving it blind!

Kid then fired off his arm cannon shoots in to the empty eye whole making it scream, "the eye wholes are a weak point now! We can hit it right in the brain to kill it!"

Black star then used super speed to appear on its face as he made Tsubaki take on the chain of darkness form, "then leave this to the all mighty black star!"

In a moment he jumped in to the eye socket in to the dragon's skull where he walked to find the brain and Noah sticking out of it from wrists up from it making Him jump with shock.

Tsubaki was so shock she screamed and returned to human form!

Noah then groaned in pain, "please kill me!" he was slowly sinking farther into the brain!

Tsubaki morphed her pony tail in to half of her chain scythe and swung it the blade hitting him in the neck.

Noah smiled as he his body began to fall apart into paper, and as he was connect to the leviathan it suffered this fate too.

Black star then grabbed Tsubaki's hand making her return to chain of darkness form as he ran out of the eye socket and jumped to the ground just in time to watch the leviathan turn completely in pages of paper and fall apart.

When it fell apart completely there was a black soul made of paper that explode making a large message in fire that read, "all that work for no soul!"

Kid's jaw dropped making Patty and Liz returned too normal.

Liz blinked twice, "What just happened?"

Yugi then jumped off the dragon as all the monsters vanished, "Simple the leviathan was fused with Noah and everything in his collection. His soul was man made and unstable so I guess without a body the soul was destroyed along with everything fused with it."

Kid then shrugged, "It makes sense in context, but this is over how do we get out of here?"

At that point a door marked Exit appeared and everyone walked too it.

Kaiba held Kisara's hand, "and it's finally over."

Joey yawned and said, "I don't' know how you have gotten use to this crap Yug. I feel like a nap just after one Mission."

Black star stretched as Tsubaki returned to being human, "that's because Yugi is the best!"

Yugi opened the door and one by one the guys walked through it out of the book of Ebon and in to a cave.

Tsubaki pointed to the cave opening where they could see death city, "All this time we were just a few miles away from the city!"

Yugi bend over and grabbed the book of Ebon as he summoned out Curse of dragon, "then let's ride Curse of dragon back This mission is complete."

Kid yawned as he said, "thank you Yugi!"

Later on Yugi and Rebecca were on one of gallow's mansions balconies talking.

Rebecca held on to his arm, "hard to believe you got another medal of honor."

Yugi then nodded as he said, "Yeah I have ever medal they made now." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Rebecca adjusted her glasses and smirked, "you thinking about braking it to the guys that you and by default my place, is here now?"

Yugi nodded. Rebecca then said, "the final duel was interrupt Atem's only way to get to the afterlife something he didn't get a chance to do before. And A world doesn't need two Yugi's no matter how wonder that world would become. I'm sure they'll understand."

Yugi held her hand and gave her a kiss and said, "I hope your right."

To be continued.


	25. Maka vs Little Ogre Let's duel!

Maka and soul were in the woods and Soul crossed his arms, "Maka why do you have me missing out on double Yugi time here?"

Maka then pulled out a book and delivered a Maka Chop to Soul's head making him fall onto the ground holding his head, "Don't' be rude! And why else I want my anti-demon wave length back! So become a scythe let's resonate and go see that little bastard who lives in your head and tells you to do bad things!"

Soul then got up, "you don't got, to hit so hard!" He then turned into a scythe and Maka grabbed him in a moment their souls resonated and they were in the Black room.

Little ogre's voice then said, "Welcome Maka and soul what can I do for you both!"

Maka then said, "I want my wave length back!" at that Moment Soul would gasp as little ogre walked into the room now towering over them both by three feet, "you know I can't do that!"

The no longer little ogre then said, "I feed off Souls madness sense you gave it up I've been able to feed off more madness, and from both of you, but you can clearly see I've been eating well for once sense I'm so big!"

Soul raised an eye brow, "Wait you feed off my crazy?"

Ogre then nodded, "yes why the hell did you think I want you to give in to madness you're too sane and I was starving!"

Maka looked confused, "I just thought you were evil!"

The ogre shrugged, "you may not have listened when the Kishin said it, but it's true Madness is like courage everyone has it and it's not really evil, just a fact of life, and they both have something else in common as they help you overcome fear, But That's beside the point."

Stinger then ran in in a copy of his dad's suit but with a red under shirt, "Big sister!" he then hugged Maka's leg and she looked confused.

Ogre then said, "you know he follows you everywhere Maka, but here's our problem you want your wave length back, but if I give it back I go back to starving. I don't want to starve, and you want the wave length back, what we want is so opposite we can't work out a deal, so how about a bet?"

Soul blinked, "say what now?"

The ogre then summoned a one of stein's duel disk to his arm, "A duel If Maka wins I'll hand over the wave length if I win I keep it. It's that simple and it's fair. I mean as I said I'm not evil I was just hungry."

Maka then said, "But I don't have a duel disk!" a death city duel disk then appeared on her arm, "Ok then Let's duel!" both then drew five cards. (Maka and ogre's life points 4000)

The ogre held out a hand and said, "Ladies first!"

Maka drew a card, "you're not acting like your old self! The ogre then said, "because I'm so full my madness of hunger isn't making me murderous insane, I'm full so I'm delightfully off my rocker."

Maka looked at her hand she set two face down cards "I'll let two face down cards! And summon out Amazoness swords woman in attack mode!"

The Amazon appeared before her (Amazoness Sword woman atk 1500)

Maka then showed amazoness tiger, "Now by revealing one amazoness card in my hand I can special summon out Amazoness spy in defense mode!" the stealthy amazon then appeared before Maka in defense mode! (Amazoness spy def 1200)

Maka then smiled and said, "My turns over your move!"

The ogre then drew and said, "Now first up I'll use heavy storm to destroy your face downs! In a moment strong winds destroyed Maka's face down cards negate attack, and shadow spell.

Ogre then played a second spell "Now brain control gives me your swords woman who I send to the graveyard to summon out Great Maju Garzett!" Maka's swords woman then jumped to his side of the field and vanished.

And in its place to large fiend appeared (Great Maju Garzett atk 0-3000 thanks to effect) (Ogre life points 4000-3200)

Soul blinked and gasped, "YOUR USING MY DECK!"

Stinger then said, "But he is you or at least a part of you so it makes sense, plus you were never that smart so he is clearly better with it then you!"

Soul then looked down sadly.

The ogre then said, "Now then my monster attacks destroying your Spy leaving your field empty Maka Sorry to do this to you with your little brother watching! It isn't easy to what your older sibling get an ass whooping!"

Maka's monster was then crushed under foot and her eye twitched." Really?"

Little ogre then set a face down and said, "Well my turns over your turn Maka, but please remember this is still a game so have fun with it!"

Maka drew and growled as she added the card form her deck to her hand Ogre hit a button on his duel disk, "Ok now I active my face down mirror discard!" the traps picture showed a hand putting a card in the graveyard while facing a mirror.

Little ogre then said, "Now we both send one card to the graveyard!" he then sent Gemini elves to the graveyard leaving him with only one card.

Maka then discard Amazoness Tiger and smiled, "Ok time for some fun with my rarest card!" she then placed a spell card, "Ok now First up! Let's go Amazoness spirit merging!"

The spells pictured showed a lady shown rising two Amazoness souls form graves and making them fuse, "Now by removing from play amazoness in the graveyard I can fusion summon! I fue spy with Tiger to make Amazoness Liger!"

The large armored fusion monster then jumped from the graveyard to the field (Amazoness Liger atk 2500)

Maka then smiled, "Now when he attacks he gains 500! So I'll play the equip card amazoness heirloom!" a small statue with a green gem in the middle then appeared around the liger's neck.

Maka smiled, "Now thanks to this once per-turn if Liger would be destroyed he isn't!" Maka Crossed her arms her hands empty, "so Liger's attack will be 3000 same as your monsters when they battle but mine's charm will keep her safe!"

The liber then attacked the green gem glowing as it smashed through the ogre's monster

Ogre clapped and said, "well done! You took my trap and used it to play me for a fool! That most have been a new card as I don't have any memories of soul seeing you use it."

The ogre then drew a card and said, "Well I'll give you this you got skill but Soul's deck is based on summoning out stronger monsters so I have a spell to counter I use his rarest card soul estrange now by giving up my battle phase I can use one of your monsters as tribute!"

The ogre then summoned out summoned skull leaving him with only one card in his hand. (summoned skull atk 2500) the skull then appeared as the liger went to the graveyard with its heirloom.

The ogre then said, "See Soul would have never thought to use this spell as a defense like that! He would have wait till he could summon something bigger out!"

Soul was taking notes as he said, "but I will next time!"

Stinger blinked and said, "are you really taken notes form yourself?"

Maka then drew looking at the card in her hand, "Ok now I will admit you have more skills then soul! I'll play the spell card Amazoness learners!"

The spells picture had young amazon girls in a class room with amazoness fighter teaching. "this spell works simple I pay 500 life points to summon Amazoness student tokens to all my empty monster card zones! (Maka's life points 4000-3500)"

In a moment five tokens that all looked like younger versions of Amazoness fighter showed up in defense mode (Amazoness student tokens def 1000)

Ogre drew a card and said, "I see now they have some power to them, I take it there attack points are the same as there defense points explaining the coast to summon. Now I have to cards in my hand So I'll first summon out Dark blader!"

The monster then appeared (Dark blader atk 1800)

The ogre then looked at his last card, "well why not! I play Fair meteor crush and equip it to skull!" the skull then glow for a moment, "by now you know this spell card gives the equipped monster the power of pricing damage. So Skull destroys one token and blader kills another!"

The monsters then killed two tokens. (Maka life points 3500-2000)

The ogre then said, "well your move Maka! This is so fun! No wonder you kids play it so much!"

Maka then drew to see it was flash fusion, "we'll all my tokens are amazoness, this could work but whatever I summon will be destroyed at the end of the turn! I'll have to risk it! Let's go flash fusion! Tokens merge into amazoness Weapon master!"

In a moment two Tokens became the fusion Amazon (Amazoness weapon master atk 2800) Maka then took axe of despair form her deck, "Now I can equip her with one spell from my deck Axe of despair power her up!

The fusion monster then grabbed the axe (Amazoness weapon master atk 2800-3800)

Maka then pointed to the skull, "kill the skull!" the amazon then slashed the summoned skull in half. (Little Ogre life points 3200-1900)

Maka then had to end her turn and her fusion explode and the axe went to the graveyard.

Ogre then drew, "Ok wise chose not paying the one monster coast to return it to the top of your deck!" He then looked at it, "ok I got nothing I can play so Dark blader destroys your last token!"

Dark Blader then destroyed Maka's final token leaving her field empty once more!

Maka then drew and smiled, "ok pot of greed!" she then drew two more cards and smiled, "Ok first up I reveal amazoness paladin to summon out Amazoness Spy in attack mode!"

The spy then appeared (Amazoness spy atk 800) Maka then summoned out Amazoness paladin, "Now Paladin gets 100 attack points for all my amazoness! (Paladin atk 1800-2000)

Maka then pointed " Ok paladin kills blader then Spy hits you directly!"

The paladin then slashed dark blader in half and the spy through a knife at the ogre (Ogre life points 1900-900)

Stinger then smiled and cheered, "Go big sister!"

Maka smiled as little Ogre began his turn.

The ogre smiled, "oh what fun! A come back Now then I'll play premature burial to raise the skull form the grave!" the summoned skull then rose form the floor (ogre life points 900-100)

The ogre then point to the sky making the skull kill it with lighting, (Maka life points 2000-300) (paladin atk 2000-1900)

Ogre then said, "What a close game this is! I may win I may lose, But It is fun no matter who is the victor."

Maka then drew and looked at a card in her hand and smiled, "It's been fun ogre! But I give my paladin Shooting star bow ceal which lets her trade 1000 attack points for the power to shoot past your monsters at you!"

The paladin then grabbed the bow (paladin atk 1900-900) Maka smiled as Stinger cheered, "shoot past the skull at the ogre!" an arrow then fired and hit the ogre making his life points hit zero!

The monsters this vanished as ogre pulled out Maka's anti-demon wave length and hand it back to her, "a deal is a deal! I might challenge you again one day for it! But for now you win Maka!"

Maka then broke open the frame and it went back into her and she smiled, "You played a good game! If luck of the draw didn't smile on me, you would have won with one more attack form the summoned skull!"

The ogre shrugged and said, "please I'm sure you deck had a lot of ways to handle someone with 100 life points, Luck would have to have smiled on me for you not to draw a way to win."

Soul then smiled, "well I got five new strategies to use with my deck."

Stinger then said, "Really?"

The ogre then turned to leave, "Well, farewell you guys be seeing you!"

In a moment Maka Soul and Stinger all awake in the forest.

Soul then returned to human form as Maka held her heart, "I am whole again!"

To be continued.


	26. Yugi vs Atem!

It was late at night in death city.

Atem walked on to the roof of the DWMA duel disk on as Yugi walked in from the other side, Yugi was dressed in a suit like kid's, and wearing one of stein's duel disks.

Atem turned his duel disk on and drew five cards, "Yugi I understand it this place has become your home! This world needs you, but before we part ways and worlds we have unfinished business!"

Yugi turned his duel disk on and drew five card, "I know let's duel!" (Yugi and Atem life points 4000)

Atem start the game by drawing, "you've faced down all our biggest threats and taken them down in weeks, while it took all of us back home years. I've seen how you've change so I won't hold back against you."

Atem played two cards face down then he set a monster face down in defense mode! "My turn is over!"

Yugi then drew and said, "My move, first up I know how you think so first up mystic space typhoon destroys your first face down!" one of Atem's face downs then popped up to reveal mirror force and it shattered.

Yugi then summoned out breaker in attack mode and said, "and Breaker's spell counter destroys the other one!" Breaker then slashed Atem's face down copy of mystic cylinder in half! (Breaker atk 1600)

Yugi then looked at his hand and played horn of the unicorn, "and Horn of the unicorn to power up Breaker!" breaker then grow a horn (Breaker atk 1600-2300)

Form his hand Yugi then played "Polymerizations I fuse my copy of king of the swamp who is filling in for flame swordsmen, with my dark magician Come on out Dark flare knight!"

Dark Flare knight then appeared before Yugi (Dark flare knight atk 2200)

Yugi then pointed to the face down monster and said, "My knight attacks!" the knight then attacked the face down monster making it flip up in to big shield gardna (Def 2600) The shield over held back the knight's sword (Yugi life points 4000-3600)

Having been attacked Big Shield Gardna switched to attack mode (Big shield Gardna atk 100)

Yugi then smiled as breaker slashed the Gardna in half (Atem life points 4000-1800)

Atem then drew making his turn, "you used your whole hand that turn not a good move! I ok now I play Spell book inside the pot now we each draw three cards!" Atem then drew three cards giving him six, while Yugi drew three giving him three.

Atem smiled as he played a spell card, "Monster reborn return dark magician!" Dark magician then jumped form Yugi's graveyard to Atem's field in attack mode. (Dark magician atk 2500)

Atem then set a face down card and played polymerization, "Come on out Chimera!" in a moment two monsters in his hand fused into Chimera the flying mythical beast (Chimera atk 2100)

Atem then played his own mystic space typhoon making Horn of the unicorn shattered and fly to the top of Yugi's deck (breaker atk 2300-1600)

Atem then pointed to Dark Flare knight, "Dark magician attack the knight! Dark magic attack!" in a moment Dark magician destroyed the Dark flare knight.

In a moment Yugi's deck glow as mirage knight appeared in dark flare's knight's place (mirage knight atk 2800)

Atem then pointed to breaker and said, "chimera your turn!" chimera then tackled breaker and bite him making him shatter (Yugi life points 3600-3100)

Yugi then drew the horn of the unicorn and looked at his hand, "You know Mirage knight is removed from play after attacking and you can't survive his attack! I know you have something to protect you!"

Atem smiled and crossed his arms, "what if I do?"

Yugi then played graceful charity and as he discards two cards he said, "first up I remove form play mystic elf and breaker to summon Black luster solider ebon of the beginning!" the more powerful version of Black luster then appeared before Yugi! (Black luster atk 3000)

Yugi looked at his last three cards

Yugi then played flute of summon Kuriboh, "come to me Kuriboh!" in a moment the ball of fluff appeared before Yugi and smiled and saluted Yugi.

Yugi smiled as he played the spell card detonate, "Ok now using Detonate I give up Kuriboh to destroy your face down!"

In a moment Kuriboh and Atem's face down copy of negate attack explode.

Atem smiled as he looked to Yugi, "I can't keep a good defense!"

Yugi then smiled, "and as I got rid of horn of the unicorn using graceful charity I play my last card Gift of the Martyr! Now I send Mirage knight to the graveyard to give his power to Black luster till the turns end!

Mirage Knight then turned into a ghost and entered Black luster making him glow with power (Black luster atk 3000-5800)

Atem looked at it and gasped, "that is powerful enough to whip out my life points! You have the gods yet you didn't need them to beat me! You have truly grown strong Yugi, it is time for us to part ways after all."

Yugi was crying as he said, "thanks Atem, you and my friends both new and old helped me grow. I'm happy we settled this before I hope the portal to send you guys home tomorrow."

Atem smiled as he crossed his arms, "I wish you and Rebecca all the happiness in this strange new world, now end this duel already!"

Yugi smiled, "Black luster attack Dark magician!" In a moment Black luster slashed Dark magician in half making Atem's life points hit zero and all the cards vanish. Yugi had won the duel.

Atem smiled as his duel disk switched off he then looked to the smirking moon in the sky, "How have you gotten use to that thing?"

Yugi walked over to him, "with time Atem!" he then held out his hand and smiled while Atem smiled back and shock it.

Atem then said, "congregations on a duel well won."

Yugi smiled as he said, "thanks for being there for me for so long Atem!"

They two then smiled and turned away from each other and walked away, moving on as it was time for them to say goodbye.

Meanwhile in patch work lab.

Kaiba was looked as his brother Noah got up in his new body.

Stein then turned his gear, "well That was easy to do, if we had that book beforehand Ragnarok would have had an easier time."

Stein then check an alert on his computer, "looks like Yugi just dueled, against Atem and the record data showed the play by play Yugi won!"

Kaiba crossed his arms, "then Yugi is finally the true King of games!"

Next morning Yugi had made a portal back to domino city using all seven items as everyone who came with Atem plus Noah, Miho and Kisara left through it.

Joey looked to Yugi, "bye Yug, take care man, and remember to stop by for a visit every once in a while.

Yugi nodded, "Trust me I will." Rebecca then grabbed his arm happily.

Atem then walked through the last to leave as he said, "Yugi Rebecca I wish you the best of luck and happiness in this strange new world."

As soon as Atem walked through the portal closed and all seven items reentered Yugi's souls.

Yugi then teared up as his new friend came in and patted him on the back. Yugi smiled as he whipped his tears, "well this adventure is over, hopefully we will have a little break before the next!"

Kid Smiled and said, "we can only hope Yugi, we can only hope."

A few weeks later in Gallows Mansion Kid walked through the front door to see Crona walk up to him and she looked nervous.

Kid looked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "what's wrong Crona?"

Crona then rubbed her arm, "Do you love me kid?"

Kid nodded eight times, "yes I love you more than symmetry!"

Crona then held up a pregnancy test that was reading positive and Kid's jaw dropped as Crona handed it to him, "I'm pregnant!"

Kid then hugged her and said, "Crona I love you and I'll take full responsibility for this! I'll take care of you and our baby I promise!"

At that moment Kid heard an evil voice say, "you better!"

Kid then turned to see Yugi behind him flames of brotherly rage in his eyes growling his arms grossed all seven items floating around him, and behind him covered in flames were the three god cards.

Kid was shaking, "it's true! It is the nicest people you don't want to see mad!"

To be continued.


	27. A short Epilogue!

Four months later.

Crona was pushing a stroller smiling at the baby girl inside, she was dressed in a Black onesie holding a plush shaped like the number eight, smiling widely. She had pink hair, golden eyes and three white lines in the middle of her hair.

Maka then walked over and looked at her "I can't believe you gave birth so soon!"

Crona smiled, "well, Witch's pregnancy is shorter plush the mix of Reaper DNA and my black blood speed things up but Little lady is happy and healthy so I'm not complaining."

Little lady then giggled Making Crona smile.

Marie then walked by holding her visibly pregnant stomach, "Lucky! Me and stein's baby is kicking the crap out of me!"

Maka shivered, "Bad mental image!"

Crona then looked to her ring fingers looking at two diamond rings, with silver bands and diamonds shaped like death's mask, "But this is one-time Kid's OCD did something good he got me two engagement rings one for each finger."

Marie then pointed at Crona, "Stop gloating!"

Maka then clapped and said, "Not that this hasn't been Fun I'm looking for Yugi? Anyone seen him?"

Crona then said, "Big brother is with Rebecca they left the city this morning on the back of course of dragon and said they were taking their vacation days."

Maka then looked down, "Darn! Just when I thought up away to counter the god cards."

Crona rolled her eyes, "very funny."

Meanwhile.

Yugi and Rebecca were walking hand in hand down a street in this worlds version of Roman smiling.

Rebecca then said, "So how do you think everyone is doing back in Domino?"

Yugi said," I'm sure they are fine but the gods told me the rules I have to follow with dimensional travel, over use will make both worlds hit each other so I can only safely make a portal every six months. Two more months till we can drop by for a visit."

Rebecca snuggled into his arm as she noticed people taking Yugi's picture, "funny you're the biggest name in two worlds."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "well I'm not going to let it go to my head! if it gets any better the weight of my hair will snap my neck."

Rebecca then giggled, "very funny Yugi poo!"

Meanwhile a world away.

In Kaiba corp tower.

Kaiba was in a suit facing Kisara who was in a wedding dress both smiling as they kissed.

Everyone gathered cheered.

In a moment Kisara through her bouquet and it land right in Tea's hand.

Tea then looked to a blushing Atem who was sitting next to her.

Joey was behind them and said, "Atem buddy take the hint man!"

Miho popped up and said, "yeah!" Tristan smiled and blushed at her.

Bakura then said," It's too bad Yugi couldn't be here! I hope he and Rebecca are doing well."

Joey then patted Bakura on the shoulder, "this is Yugi we are talking about I'm sure our little buddy is doing just fine over in magic land."

Meanwhile back in Death city.

Lord death sat in the Death room looking through mirrors at everyone, one of Spirit now with Maka and Stinger, all talking happily.

The grim reaper then looked around and said, "Well all is ringing up happy. So I guess once more the dangers have passed so we can enjoy a time of peace! Whatever true warrior strives for.

Lord death then waved his hand making the mirror's cut off as he sat back and put on a hat that read, had grandpa written on it. "well Yugi you may not have been born into this world but I can't imagine how things would be without you! Without your knowledge of the enemy. Without your magic. Without your planning and strategy skills."

Lord death then said, "and most of all without out that luck of yours."

Lord death then turned to leave the death room as he said, "well no use being here when I could be with my granddaughter."

Lord death then turned off the lights as he left, to go enjoy this new time of peace.

As Lord Death walked down the streets of his city he notices lots of people playing duel monsters as he said, "dueling, such a simple but enjoyable thing. Here's hoping shadow games down ruin them like what happened in Egypt all those years ago."

Lord death then spotted Kid who just meet up with Crona and lady.

Little lady then giggled and reached for Lord death, and lord death picked her up, "Hi little lady grandpa is here!" Lord death sound so happy.

Little lady just giggled happily at her grandpa.

The end!


End file.
